El destino que no elegi
by canelita
Summary: Que hacer cuando se te quita todo aquello que amaste y te sentencian a vivir algo que no merecias siendo esclava de un destino cruel ---Final juntos por siempre---
1. Cruel destino

A veces nos tocan caminos que no elegimos y tenemos que seguirlos suelen ser dolorosos pero dicen que al final la recompensa lo vale ¿será cierto esto?

Las cadenas le apretaban sentía como sus tobillos ardían pero le dolía mas el corazón el suelo lleno de espinas que desgarraban su piel los sollozos que escuchaba a su lado la peste de ese desagradable lugar su dignidad que le habían arrebatado como, como es que había caído tan bajo.

- ¡hey tu levántate! -grito un sujeto con voz ronca mientras abría la celda-

Apenas y podía mantenerse en pie no había probado bocado hacia días quizás semanas ya no lo recordaba y realmente lo único que le interesaba era morir acabar con esa maldita tortura que le carcomía el alma y las entrañas.

- ¡que no me escuchaste!-entrando y viéndola con desprecio, como amaba su trabajo ver a la gente hecha nada definitivamente era lo suyo.

Levanto a la joven del pelo y casi la llevo arrastrando mientras esta forcejeaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenia cuando el sol le pego en la cara sintió que sus ojos se quemaban tenia días sin ver la luz la obligaron a subir unos escalones y las astillas de las escaleras se le encajaban en los pies la multitud enfrente de ella estaba enloquecida algunos aventaban piedras y otros se reían a carcajadas se dejo caer a la madera caliente pero su opresor la volvió a tomar del pelo que maldita suerte.. Que maldita vida pensaba.

-miren a esta belleza esta ¡sucia! Y desarrapada pero con un baño se le quitaría quien ofrece 10 chelines por ella-mientras la mostraba como un pedazo de carne a la multitud.

Varias manos se alzaban en el aire la ofrecían como carne a los perros rabiosos que estaban frente a ella por que eso eran ¡perros! Como osaban vender personas… como se atrevían a sacar ¡dinero! De esta forma tan vil, ella no iba a permitirlo era ¡libre! Libre aunque el mundo entero dijera lo contrario.

-tenemos ¡¡¡30 chelines!!! Vendida por 30 chelines-

El hombre corpulento y sudado la empujo hacia otro y este la obligo a bajar las escaleras se sentía tan humillada vendida por 30 miserables chelines eso valía… la metían a una asquerosa jaula junto con otras jóvenes a donde la llevarían que planeaban hacerle... ya no importaba por que sentía como su cuerpo temblaba por la falta de alimento realmente estaba delgada llena de mugre y sus cabellos enmarañados sentía la vista pesada no podía mas y se dejo caer...

- despierta… acaso estas muerta-viendo a la joven dentro de la jaula tirada e inconciente.

Sintió como el agua fría mojaba su piel y empezó a temblar como una rata tenia la cabeza cabizbaja no podía detenerla.

- como se te ocurre traerme esto ¡vela! Parece un costal de huesos-reclamando al hombre que estaba a su lado, entro a la jaula la tomo de la barbilla bruscamente y empezó a examinar su rostro moviéndolo asía un lado y otro después le abrió los labios.

-menos mal tiene todos los dientes es raro que una esclava tenga dentadura tan perfecta te doy 40 chelines por ella y ni un peso mas.

Miro al sujeto flaco y pálido que afirmaba con su cabeza una vez que la mujer entrego los chelines la empujo de la jaula, haciéndola caer en el lodo seco, ahora se sentía como un cerdo… ni a un perro se le trataba tan mal ¿por que a ella le había tocado vivir algo así? ¿Acaso dios se había olvidado de ella?, Por que cuando todo era tan perfecto se le arrebato toda la felicidad y en su vida solo quedo vació… un vació prefería morir ¡matarse! Si tuviera las fuerzas suficientes…

- que esperas levántate…

La mujer la tomo de los cabellos para levantarla y después de los hombros empujándola ella se tambaleaba como una tabla parecía que se iba a romper, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos le dolían demasiado acaso era por la venda que le obligaron a usar por semanas escuchaba muchas voces a su alrededor pero realmente estaba demasiado atontada para darse cuenta en que lugar se encontraba.

-Ho pero si a traído carne fresca señora kagura cebe en terrible estado dudo que saque provecho- observando a la joven flaca y desarrapada que llevaban, por un minuto sintió pena por ella.

La mujer frunció el ceño- deja que yo me preocupe por recuperar mi dinero y ponte a trabajar katsumi-.

-como quieras-la chica se llevo una mano para acomodarse los rizos del cabello.

Hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantenerse en pie hasta que por fin pararon se dejo caer al piso aun traía las cadenas en sus tobillos.

-me arrepiento de haber pagado por ti me vas a salir mas cara… MAS VALE RECUPERE MI DINERO MUCHACHITA.

No entendía palabra de lo que decía para ella en ese momento todo eran murmullos miraba hacia el suelo... su único amigo.

-¡sango! VEN RAPIDO.

Una chica con un corcel apretado medias un diminuto calzón y sujetadores con maquillaje muy vulgar se levanto de una silla.

- ves este costal de huesos es tu responsabilidad darle un baño y ponerle algo decente y dale algo de comer parece que ceba a morir en cualquier momento-mirando a la joven con desprecio se arrepentía de haber pagado tanto por ella ya no valía ni 10 chelines dio un gran suspiro intentando imaginar que cuando estuviera mejor le daría 10 veces mas lo que ella había pagado.

Kagura salio de la habitación dejando a ambas chicas solas sango se arrodillo en el piso y observo a la joven realmente estaba en un estado denigrante su ropa totalmente rota sin zapatos... despeinada y con suciedad que parecía jamás se quitaría realmente daba lastima veía como se retorcía en el piso y como las costillas se marcaban en su piel como los pómulos estaban metidos sus ojos hinchados y su boca con pequeñas heridas hechas por la resequedad.

-pobrecita... Pero que te han hecho mujer ¿como te llamas? Si entiendes lo que digo...-acercándose lentamente hasta la joven.

Ella dejo de mirar el piso y con ojos atontados la miro no tenia fuerzas para hablar apenas y recordaba como se llamaba su mente estaba confundida y ya había desgarrado su voz suplicando que la liberaran y con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible.

-a—o...me….

Sango miro a la chica sentía tanta pena... un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, así había llegado ella hecha un harapo.

- bien Aome yo soy sango y tranquila ya no estas sola... yo te voy ayudar si...

Levanto a la muchacha del piso apoyándola en su hombro y la dirigió asía la bañera le quito la ropa que eran harapos y prácticamente la cargo y la metió a la bañera estaba tan ligera como una pluma que no tuvo problemas empezó a echarle agua en su cabello a tallarle sus brazos su cara tomo un pequeño frasco que estaba al lado y lo hecho todo un olor a jazmín empezó a invadir el cuarto.

- valla... que te trataron mal... -Levantando los harapos del piso.

Esa sensación en la piel... hacia mucho no la sentía acaso era agua... y ese olor no era como el de las celdas era un olor agradable apaciguador escucho como sango se alejaba y entonces se dejo hundir en la larga bañera sentía como el agua invadía sus pulmones como el aire la abandonaba como una paz llegaba a calmarla y entonces una oscuridad la acurrucaba cerro los ojos y las burbujas que se formaban en la superficie dejaron de hacerlo.

---------------

-¡intento suicidarse kagura!

- ¿pero esta viva no? Que nos interesa lo que sienta dale algo de comer en cuanto agarre color... la pondré a trabajar...-barajeando el dinero que estaba en la mesa.

La chica entre abrió los ojos lentamente ya no estaba en las celdas donde estaba... miro a su alrededor era un pequeño cuarto color azul chillante un peinador con varios perfumes con hedor demasiado vulgar algunos peines entonces con todas sus fuerzas se sentó en la cama que mas que cama era catre llevo su mano pálida hacia sus tobillos estaban adoloridos pero ya no llevaba cadenas una sonrisa casi imaginaria se dibujo en su rostro.

- ya despertaste me alegra que te encuentres mejor -llevaba una bandeja con pan frijoles y agua y se sentó a su lado y le puso la bandeja en las piernas - toma come-.

No espero a que lo repitiera tomo el pan y se lo hecho a la boca casi ahogándose sango la observaba como le podía caber todo ese pan en la boca….

- ¿quieres agua? -le dio el vaso en las manos y ella lo agarro temblando miraba a sango de reojo con mirada temerosa y entonces se acabo el agua después tomo el plato de frijoles y lo sorbió sentía como el alimento caía como piedras a su estomago.

- ¿quieres mas?... -Sango la seguía viendo sorprendida.

- si... si por favor…- titubeando y llevando una mano Asia su boca observo como la muchacha se iba y abría la puerta se hacia millones de preguntas donde estaba… por que había terminado en ese lugar… sentía tanto miedo… y deseo tanto no haber despertado cuando se sumergió en el agua acaso.. Esa muchacha tan amable la había salvado de suicidarse… volvió a entrar con otra bandeja de comida.

-aquí tienes se nota que no habías comido en días…-acercándole la bandeja a su regazo.

- por... que lo di-ces - un poco avergonzada.

- por que jamás había visto a alguien comerse un pan de un solo bocado -sonrió.

En ese momento no le importaban los modales que se la habían inculcado por años tenia hambre y lo único que quería era evitar que su estomago siguiera devorando su interior termino la bandeja de comida y la puso a un lado.

- ¿donde estoy?... ¿por que estoy aquí?

Sango la observo extrañada acaso tenia lagunas mentales

-estas a salvo Aome y estas aquí por que te compraron... Eres una esclava acaso ¿no lo recuerdas?

Llevo una mano a su pecho y entonces todos los recuerdos la bombardearon la venta de esclavos... Como esos tipos la habían golpeado, cuando despertó en aquella celda encadenada y paso varios días hay suplicando que la soltaran se levanto precipitadamente hecha un manojo de nervios llena de rabia ira… quien quien pudo haberle hecho todo eso...

-¡¡NO YO NO DEBO ESTAR AQUÍ!! DEJAME IR ¡¡POR FAVOR QUIERO IRME!!

ESTABA LLORANDO, LLORANDO COMO NUNCA HABIA LLORADO tenia que volver debía estar con el... ¿por que? por que le habían hecho eso ella se iba a casar ese día la privaron de todo y se dejo caer al piso golpeándolo aun estaba débil pero no le importaba y sollozaba, sango noto la histeria de la joven y trato de calmarla.

- tranquilízate por favor no hagas tanto ruido... o nos castigara-intentando acercarse.

-¡¡NO ENTIENDES!! YO ME IBA A CASAR YO TENGO UNA ¡¡VIDA!! DEBO IRME ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!

En ese instante entro kagura y vio la escena pero para ella era otra mas… había pagado por ella y ahora le pertenecía y debía hacer lo que esta dijera.

- que le pasa a esa ¡mocosa! Dile que se calle esta espantando a los clientes.

- Esta muy nerviosa compréndela dice que tiene familia…-se levanto del piso.

Kagura la vio con superioridad y asco.

- LAS PROSTITUTAS NO TIENEN FAMILIA- sonriendo burlonamente y con aires de superioridad esa escena le daba risa cuantas no habían hecho lo mismo y al final les terminaba por gustar su profesión.

La chica dejo de sollozar y levanto la mirada aterrada que había dicho… ¡PROSTITUTAS! Pero a que se refería ella no era eso... era una dama... de sociedad y estaba comprometida solo tenia 17 años por que le había tocado vivir este destino tan cruel.

-deja de hacer melodrama mocosa y mas vale que mejores tu aspecto o servirás solo para limpiar pisos…

-¡NO SOY NINGUNA PROSTITUTA USTED ESTA LOCA!-mirándola con odio, jamás había sentido odio por nadie pero esa mujer le arrancaba la posibilidad de arreglar su vida de volver con el con su mama con su hermanito.

La mujer se acerco y la levanto del suelo tomándola de la muñeca esta emitió un Adolorido gemido y con mirada matadora.

- ¡AMI ME RESPETAS! NO SERAS MÁS QUE OTRA GOLFA EN ESTE ¡BURDEL PAGUE POR TI! ME PERTENECES - aventándola contra el piso - MAS VALE QUE LE ENSEÑES LAS REGLAS SANGO -

-tranquila… si te portas bien no están malo-mirando a su dueña que se marchaba de el cuarto.

Solo respiraba agitadamente acaso... después de todo lo que le había pasado la vida se ensañaba mas con ella... no ella no era una prostituta y jamás lo seria se iría de ese lugar aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciese.

----------------

- te notas mas tranquila…

Miro a sango y volvió su mirada hacia la pared.

-no estaré aquí por mucho el vendrá por mi ya veras…

-de que hablas aome.

- te lo he dicho sango... yo estoy comprometida… y con un joven muy apuesto y adinerado que tiene muchas tierras y yo... lo amo... - Soltando el llanto y recordando todos esos momentos que había pasado con el, su única razón de seguir luchando mantener la fe y abrazar la esperanza que se le iba poco a poco de las manos era el.

Sango la miro tristemente acaso se estaba volviendo loca si eso fuese cierto jamás hubiera terminado en un sitio como este.

- Aome las personas como tu y yo no tenemos derecho a soñar soy esclava igual que tu mis padres me vendieron y te estas engañando…-mirándola con tristeza

-¡¡¡eso no es cierto!!! YO ME VOY A IR DE AQUÍ YA VERAS…

Era lógico que se sintiera así solo llevaba una semana en ese lugar aun estaba pálida y sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, pero sobre todo mantenía aun las esperanzas que ella había perdido hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Los días seguían su curso para ella los días felices habían quedado en el pasado estaba empezando a recobrar sus fuerzas ya no tenia sus ojos hinchados ni las costillas marcadas y las heridas que le habían hecho ya habían desaparecido por completo 6 meses transcurrieron en ese horrible, lugar tenia tanto miedo en cualquier momento la despiadada que la compro la obligaría a que pagara pero ella jamás pagaría con su cuerpo quería escapar realmente quería salir corriendo pero imposible el lugar estaba vigilado a kagura ya le había pasado antes que intentaran escaparse y desde entonces nadie le tomaría el pelo nuevamente tal vez.. Si decía que tenia dinero que era una dama de sociedad muy rica pagaría lo que fuera la dejaría ir.

-tráela sango necesito ver como va mi inversión

Aome se encontraba limpiando los pisos... con un vestido verde pálido que le llegaba hasta los pies y una pañoleta en la cabeza suspiraba se aferraba a la esperanza el la buscaría pero... ya había pasado casi 1 año estuvo 2 meses en esas horribles mazmorras si no es que mas y aun no la encontraba acaso seria que la había olvidado pero su corazón no podía creer eso el la amaba y ella se aferraba a esto lo sabia en este momento el estaría volteando el mundo entero para encontrarla…

-Aome la señora kagura quiere hablar contigo- tragando saliva dolorosamente sabia lo que le esperaba a su amiga.

Aome dejo el trapo en el piso y siguió a sango hasta el pasillo desde que llego a ese lugar sango era la única persona con la que hablaba le había tomado mucho cariño la cuido mientras estaba en esas deplorables condiciones y jamás terminaría de agradecerle se había convertido casi en su hermana.

- te vez mejor muy bonita -sonrió complacida mientras la examinaba realmente había invertido su dinero excelentemente aome era la muchacha mas hermosa del burdel cintura estrecha busto prominente piernas curvilíneas cabello negro hasta la espalda ojos cafés profundos y unos labios que tentaban y aun que ningún cliente la había visto, ya que la mantenían encerrada de noche en el cuartito ella sabia que algún hombre noble se interesaría en ella aunque dudase que fuera virgen esto era lo de menos- no cabe duda que voy a sacar muchísimo contigo a los hombres grandes les gustan las niñas como tu Aome-.

Sentía nauseas con las palabras de la mujer jamás dejaría que nadie la tocase nunca nunca… tenia una extraña sensación como si algo malo fuese a pasar esa noche.

-sango dile que ponerse y ayúdale a maquillarse.

-pero señora no esta lista...

-QUE OBEDESCAS…-Gruño la mujer.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Libre al fin

Ambas chicas salieron de el cuarto aome se notaba temblorosa su vista estaba fija en una de las ventanas del pasillo como ansiaba irse correr ir a buscarlo y que el la tomara en sus brazos y la consolara había pasado tantos amargos momentos que lo único que la mantenía de pie aun era el.

-lista para que sango…-estaba preocupada que significaban las palabras de kagura.

Sango la miro y después desvió la mirada hacia otro lado….

-Tal vez... si tienes suerte te toque alguien amable...

Se llevo una mano al pecho acaso… el día que le aterraba… había llegado sentía tanto miedo que empezó a temblar... pero tenia que ser fuerte.

-cuando yo llegue aquí… ya no era doncella- unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas -los barbajanes con quienes me vendieron mis padres… abusaron de mi- un sollozo salio de su boca -tu... ¿Eres doncella?-.

Sentía un escalofrió y como deseaba con mas fuerzas haber muerto en esa bañera, pero no podía las esperanzas aun no se le acababan quedaba algo de fe dios no la había abandonado del todo y se aferraba a esa idea después de todo no le pueden pasar tantas cosas a una misma persona.

-si... lo soy ¿que me van hacer? sango dímelo por favor- sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.

-lo siento mucho aome real... Realmente me gustaría que no pasaras por esto no te lo mereces ya haz sufrido demasiado.

Aome sentía una presión en el pecho una sensación horrible que recorría su cuerpo.

-NADIE ME HARA NADA, NADIE Y VAMOS A SALIR DE AQUÍ SANGO TE LO PROMETO Y TE LLEVARE A MI CASA ES ENORME TIENE un gran jardín y cuando nos acordemos de esto reiremos ya lo veras y te presentare a mi madre ¡es una gran mujer! -mientras sus mejillas se mojaban de lagrimitas.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de sango aunque hace mucho había perdido ilusiones de casarse y tener hijos quien la iba a querer así totalmente deshonrada ningún hombre se fijaría jamás en ella y eso hacia que se bajara de la nube pero cuando aome hablaba de su pasado parecía que flotaba aunque sabia que aome mentía ¿por que como era posible que siendo tan rica como decía terminase en un lugar nauseabundo como este?

-se que no me crees sango pero el me esta buscando ya veras que muy pronto me iré.

-a veces aome es bonito tener ilusiones y aferrarse a ellas te admiro después de todo lo que te paso las sigues teniendo... Sabes las mías ya no existen solo me alegro por seguir con vida aunque sea…en este horrible lugar- cada palabra le dolía se había convertido en una mujer conformista y sin esperanza de tener una vida mejor.

-no digas eso sango- acercándose para abrazarla -estamos juntas en esto y juntas saldremos- ambas mujeres se quedaron dándose consuelo mutuamente en el pasillo.

-¡¡Por favor señora!! ¡¡Por favor!! Se lo imploro- hincándose y aferrándose a las piernas de la mujer pero esta solo la veía con desprecio e indiferencia.

-¡¡YO PUEDO PAGAR!! LE DARIA MUCHO DINERO SI ME DEJARA IR POR FAVOR NO ME HAGA ESTO.

-¿tu dinero? - soltó una carcajada que a aome le parecía una puñalada.

-no me hagas reír si tuvieras mucho dinero como dices no estarías en este lugar deja de decir locuras y ¡levántate! Ya es hora- mientras la tomaba de los cabellos la muchacha emitió un grito de dolor cuando logro ponerse en pie la tomo de el hombro apretándole tan fuerte que parecía se lo iba a romper y a empujones la saco del cuarto.

- por favor…- Seguía suplicando mientras sus ojos se ponían brillosos mientras bajaba las escaleras que crujían con cada paso sentía repugnancia de cómo los malditos la miraban y la desnudaban llevaba un vestido rosa chillón con un pronunciado escote entallado de la cintura y una abertura en la pierna mangas hasta los codos con orillas de encaje su cuerpo temblaba en ese momento quería correr de aquel lugar sentía tanto miedo que le iba a pasar ya no aguantaría una desgracia mas.

-¡MIREN MUCHACHOS! LES TRAIGO CARNE FRESCA- mientras empujaba a aome hacia los lobos hambrientos -si quieren una noche con ella ya saben el precio...-

Por lo general kagura dejaba a las jóvenes en medio de las mesas y el humo mareador del lugar pero esta vez fue diferente en cuanto piso el primer escalón un hombre ya había fijado su vista en ella levanto la mano en signo de que seria el quien se llevara el premio.

- es usted el ganador señor- mientras jaloneaba a la chica hasta la mesa era un hombre corpulento calvo mal vestido y totalmente ebrio con una gran cicatriz en la mejilla aome abrió mucho mas los ojos sentía que se iba a desmayar, aquel sujeto realmente le parecía repugnante miro compasivamente a la mujer que la apretaba y jalaba pero esta dibujo una sonrisa de sagdisfaccion cuando aquel sujeto le entrego una bolsa repleta de monedas que inmediatamente guardo en una de sus bolsas.

-por favor... Señora - decía la joven todavía en tono implorante y desesperado kagura la jalaba la llevo casi arrastras hasta el cuarto mientras aquel sujeto se tambaleaba subiendo las escaleras de madera una vez que estuvieron enfrente de la puerta kagura la abrió.

-aquí se la dejo que se divierta y si se muestra poco amable me avisa y se la dejo mansita- como si se tratara de un maldito animal que pudiera doblegar la mujer soltó a aome en el piso y salio sin remordimiento alguno.

- ¡POR FAVOR! YO LE PUEDO DAR MUCHO DINERO POR FAVOR NO ME HAGA DAÑO- Suplicaba la joven de rodillas

- no me interesa tu dinero- dijo en un tono poco entendible mientras se desabrochaba la camisa mostrando su horrible cuerpo totalmente lleno de cicatrices.

-¿te doy asco verdad?- miraba como la muchacha temblaba y su mirada estaba llena de repulsión pero esto realmente no le interesaba, ninguna mujer se había acostado con el por gusto tenia que pagar por sexo y ya había pagado por esta se acerco a la joven y bruscamente la empujo a la cama.

- ¡A MI JAMAS NADIE ME TOCARA ME ESCUCHO!- mientras se ponía en pie y rápidamente tomaba una botella abandonada en la mesa -JURO QUE SI ME TOCA LO MATO- rompió la botella en la mesa su mano temblaba pero se había prometido que jamás nadie la tocaría en contra de su voluntad el hombre hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-¿por que no acabamos con esto? No tienes que fingir inocencia… Todas las mujeres de aquí son unas...-no termino la frase cuando la joven lo interrumpió.

-Y todos los hombres que compran a las mujeres como si fueran carne me dan ¡asco! Usted meda ¡¡¡asco!!! Y ¡lo odio lo odio sin conocerlo por el simple hecho de hacerme esto!

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro realmente no entendía nada de lo que decía le importaba un comino se acerco y fue sencillo doblarle la muñeca y quitarle la botella una vez que lo logro la volvió a tirar a la cama y se hecho sobre ella su aliento alcoholizado que la hacia sentir nauseas le caía en la cara el sujeto empezó a romper el escote torpemente mientras su otra mano se metía debajo del vestido de la joven.

-¡DEJEME NO ME TOQUE!-con los ojos inundados.

La chica forcejeaba con todas las fuerzas que tenia aquel hombre la asfixiaba le triplicaba el peso las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos o dios como quería estar muerta ¡salir corriendo! Escapar sentía como sus manos ásperas recorrían sus piernas y su boca le besaba el cuello dejándolo lleno de baba con todas las fuerzas que tenia libero una de sus manos aruñandole la mejilla este se levanto y se llevo una mano a la cara era un pequeño aruño pero no permitiría que una cualquier le hiciese eso aome se levanto enseguida y en ese instante el la abofeteo tirándola al piso y salio de la habitación el dolor de la mejilla era realmente fuerte no le importaba acaso todo había pasado lo había conseguido se había deshecho de aquel sujeto en ese instante se abrió la puerta.

- tu ramera me agredió así que mas vale hagas algo e pagado por ella y pretendo hacerla mía- dijo con rencor.

- ¡¡POR FAVOR!! SEÑORA POR FAVOR NO LO HAGA…-nuevamente implorándole y tomándola del vestido estaba aterrada no soportaría mas.

Kagura traía un vaso en la mano se acerco a aome y la tomo bruscamente de la barbilla haciendo que bebiera del vaso aome forcejeaba pero no pudo evitar tomarse aquel menjungre que sabia asqueroso.

- con esto la mantendrá calmada hágalo rápido- sin mirar siquiera a la muchacha salio de la habitación y azoto la puerta.

- ahora quien manda…-Dijo el hombre poniéndosele enfrente, aome lo miraba con suplica ¡que le habían dado! se empezó a sentir mareada la habitación le daba vueltas se intento parar se iba a desvanecer en el piso y el sujeto la tomo de la cintura echándola bruscamente a la cama.

-AHORA TERMINES CON ESTO PERRA

Se le hecho enzima aunque la joven no sentía nada estaba atontada la habían drogado le aterraba quedarse dormida no podía o el la tomaría, todo se ponía tan borroso el corpulento sujeto empezó a romper el escote mientras su otra mano levantaba el vestido en ese instante el se separo un poco de la muchacha que no hizo ni el mínimo intento de moverse y se empezó a desabrochar los pantalones su mirada livinidosa brillaba cuando veía a la joven tirada en la cama con el escote roto y el vestido hacia arriba cuando se dispuso a bajar su ropa interior la puerta se abrió.

-MALDITO ANIMAL ¡DEJELA!-Sango se hecho sobre aquel hombre pero esta fácilmente la mando volando hacia la pared el barullo detrás de la puerta le llamo la atención y entonces dejo a las dos jóvenes en la habitación atontadas.

-¡¡¡FUEGO FUEGO!!!-Grito el sujeto mientras se subía los pantalones y bajaba torpemente las escaleras el lugar estaba en llamas una riña había tirado algunas velas de la mesa haciendo que el lugar se encendiera de inmediato sango entre abrió los ojos se dirigió hasta aome que tenia el vestido roto y estaba inconciente.

-¡AOME! DESPIERTA ¡POR FAVOR!! FUEGO HAY ¡FUEGO!-jaloneandola

Pero no tuvo respuesta de la chica sabia que esto significaba que kagura la había drogado como lo hizo alguna vez con ella pero como la iba a sacar El lugar estaba cubierto en llamas.

- por favor aome Intenta reaccionar- mientras la zangoloteaba pero no miraba ninguna

Respuesta el humo empezaba a entrar por la puerta.

---------------------------

La mañana había sido fría y a lo lejos se miraba el lugar totalmente destruido por el fuego solo quedaban cenizas había una calma total en todo el bosque, empezó a abrir los ojos sentía su cuerpo entumido todo le dolía y entonces se levanto bruscamente del suave pasto miro a su alrededor y se topo con una cara conocida.

- ¡despertaste! Gracias adiós estaba tan preocupada, Tenias 2 días inconciente.

La joven volvió a caer al piso todo la bombardeo como si hubiera recibido un cubetazo de agua fría empezó a sollozar sentía repugnancia asco por si misma la poca fe que le quedaba estaba desapareciendo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-¡DIME POR QUE SANGO DIME POR QUE ME TOCO A MI ESTA CRUZ NO PUEDO NO PUEDO CON ELLA YA NO PUEDO MAS!

Su cara estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas y lo único que podía pensar en ese instante ¿EXISTE UN DIOS? ¿ACASO SE OLVIDO DE ELLA? YA NO PODIA SOPORTAR MAS DOLOR ¿HABIA PERSONA SUFRIENDO MAS QUE ELLA EN EL MUNDO?, Sango en cuestión de segundos la abrazo e intento consolarla pero sabia que nada serviría era como si sintiera el dolor de aome y lo hiciese suyo y de tan solo pensarlo se estremeció y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Un joven que vestía unos pantalones grises botas negras su camisa blanca bien fajada y un saco abotonado bajo de su caballo de un brinco.

-inuyasha…. inuyasha quien iba a decir que sentarías cabeza-meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de desapruebo.

El hombre enfrente suyo que vestía unos pantalones negros botas negras y una camisa blanca desfajada y el cabello hasta su espalda que sujetaba con un lazo le frunció el ceño y una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro.

-Si y con la mujer mas hermosa de la región.

Miroku lo miro sorprendido realmente la mujer que había escogido inuyasha era de una belleza única pero no le simpatizaba había algo en ella que jamás le pareció tal vez su mirada fría y calculadora.

-sabes que opino diferente pero aun así acepto ser tu padrino de bodas-sonriéndole francamente.

- que pero si yo no te lo e pedido- sujetando las riendas de su cabello color negro.

- si pero quien mas lo seria soy tu único amigo.

El joven lo miro con indignación maldito miroku pensó mientras jalaba las riendas de su caballo.

-tenemos que irnos somos libres… -Su tono de voz era pausado y lleno de dolor de que le servia la libertad ahora si lo único que quería era morirse en ese preciso momento hubiese deseado tanto haberse quemado junto con ese horrible lugar pero sus fuerzas no la abandonaban aun le quedaba el... su único y gran amor pero el temor la invadía y ¿si el no la quería por las horribles cosas que le habían pasado? ¿Y si la había olvidado?... realmente quería creer que esto no seria así y que cuando uniera su vida junto a la de el todo se olvidaría todos esos recuerdos quedarían fuera de su mente.

- ¿en que piensas aome?- mirando a la joven que se encontraba caminando a su lado.

- sabes cada persona tiene lo que merece y si a mi me toco merecer todo esto sango... lo acepto- con voz entrecortada el dolor que ahora le carcomía las entrañas eran grandísimo y prefería que fuera ella la que lo sintiera a otra persona.

Ambas mujeres caminaban por las praderas cubiertas de montes verdes y flores que volaban por los aires a su paso, la mirada de aome seguía igual de brillante y aunque su alma estaba tan dañada que si la vida le deparase mas sufrimiento ya no podría y se rendiría su corazón era una pequeña llamita que se mantenía latiendo por el y solo el la salvaría de el agujero en el que estaba.

- ¡MIRA AOME! aya este el pueblo ¿es ese tu pueblo?- apuntando a aquel hermoso lugar que apenas se alcanzaba a divisar.

Aome lo miro con miedo tenia tantas ganas de llegar pero... tenia tanto miedo como la recibirían, ella sabia que su madre la abrazaría y la consolaría, su hermanito platicaria horas con ella de sus aventuras con buyo pero el… ¿como lo haria?

-Si ya falta poco sango ¿vez esa enorme casona de allá alejada del pueblo?

Sango acento con la cabeza era inmensa desde donde estaban.

-Esa será tu nueva casa- mirando a su compañera con una sonrisa que apenas y se notaba.

Sango abrió mucho mas los ojos... entonces todo lo que aome le había contado era cierto sintió culpa por no haberle creído y sintió un retortijón en el estomago solo de imaginarse como una persona podría pasar de una vida tan feliz tan cerca de casarse y ver cumplidos sus sueños a una miserable y llena de dolor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la admiraba por su fortaleza por que a pesar de todo intentaba no rendirse.

- te juego una carrera hasta la casa ¿que dices?-mientras iba a paso lento en su cabello color blanco.

- JA tu no me vas a ganar eres demasiado lento- se hecho a todo galope dejando una nube de polvo detrás de miroku.

La casa parecía diferente… mas sobria mas triste o era acaso ella la que era diferente quería correr y ver a su madre abrazarla y decirle todo lo que le había sucedido.

- ¿no es hermoso? -mostrando una enorme y bella sortija en su mano de color blanco que lanzaba destellos brillantes y cegadores, 4 mujeres estaban en el jardín con vestidos pomposos y coloridos pronunciados escotes y joyas que cubrían sus cuellos orejas y sus cabellos con hermosos peinados una de ellas se levanto al ver que dos mujeres se acercaban se llevo la mano al pecho no podía creer lo que veía parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir y olvido su pose por un momento -a...o…me - dijo con voz cortada y labios temblorosos.

-Que pasa querida te sorprendes de ver a unas criadas- dijo una de las 3 mujeres a su lado mientras se echaba aire con un abanico rosa con encajes y pedrería en las orillas.

- esas no son criadas- su respiración se volvió dificultosa las mujeres se dirigían directo al interior de la casa, había vuelto pero por que ¿acaso sabia la verdad? si la había descubierto era su final la enviaran a la horca.

- estas segura de que podemos entrar- mientras observaba aquel bello lugar cubierto de flores, sus paredes eran de ladrillos había una mesa de jardín con varias mujeres que la observaban con ciertos aires de superioridad pero a la joven no le importo estaba asombrada de tanta belleza tantos árboles todo parecía muy rustico tan acogedor no como aquel horrible lugar.

-¡claro que si es mi casa!- su voz se escuchaba mas emotiva los ojos se le iluminaron, una mujer de complexión gruesa y cabellos grises se dirigía al jardín pero cuando las vio las manos le temblaron los ojos se le abrieron y la charola resbalo de sus manos tirando los bocadillos que contenía en el suelo.

-¡¡¡AOME!!! ¡¡¡NIÑA AOME!!!- Corrió jadeando y la abrazo - ¡¡esta viva señorita esta viva!! Todos la creímos muerta-.

Aome abrazaba a la anciana se sentía tan feliz ella había sido como su segunda madre y ver una persona conocida después de tanto tiempo hacia que su corazón bailara de alegría.

- si kaede estoy viva e vuelto ¿donde esta mama donde esta el?- mirando hacia todos lados.

Lo que parecía un momento lleno de felicidad para la anciana se empezó a convertir en uno lleno de tristeza se separo de la joven y la miro directo a los ojos y con un tono firme.

-No te voy a mentir mi niña-tomándola de ambas manos lo que le iba a decir la derrumbaría.

- que a pasado kaede dímelo de una vez- sus ojos pasaron de la felicidad a la preocupación acaso eran mas desgracias pero acaso le esperaba mas ¡infelicidad en su vida! De la ya sufrida, la anciana se hecho a llorar en sus hombros y con voz cortada.

-Tu madre ha muerto aome a muerto- sollozando inconteniblemente sobre los hombros de la joven.

Aome sentía como las fuerzas se Leiva como el mundo le daba vueltas como el aire se le acababa no eso no era cierto su madre no podía estar ¡¡muerta!! Eso no no... Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas se dejo caer al suelo.

-NO ES CIERTO ESO NO ES CIERTO MI MAMA NO KAEDE- desesperadamente daba golpecitos al piso y se apretaba su vestido lleno de hollín y sollozando fuertemente -ELLA NO... POR FAVOR NO ME LA QUITES… DIOS…-

-kaede tranquila mi niña por favor tranquila-kaede la apretaba fuerte intentando consolar su dolor le dolía el alma de solo verla así.

- mira hay esta tu prometida inuyasha- sonriendo que raro era decir que inuyasha se había comprometido el que siempre había sido un mujeriego y había tenido a las mujeres mas hermosas del mundo, claro todas unas interesadas.

El hombre volteo la noto un poco nerviosa pero esto no evitaba que se viese hermosa como siempre.

- estas seguro que quieres casarte aun estas a tiempo de rectificar- con un tono burlón.

- cállate… miroku- viendo a su amigo con reproche y acercándose a su prometida.

-Oye ¿esa no es kaede? Pero y esas dos jóvenes quienes son... Parece que una esta llorando- observando detenidamente la escena.

El hombre volteo y las miro con indiferencia seguro eran dos mujeres rogando por trabajo volvió nuevamente la vista hacia su prometida que tenia el gesto tenso.

- deben estar suplicándole trabajo-mientras se acercaba a su futura esposa.

- Te vez tensa kikyo- besándole la mano.

La joven volteo a mirarlo y trato de recobrar la compostura.

-No es solo que esto de la boda me tiene cansada- Apretando fuertemente el abanico que sostenía en las manos volteo la mirada a su prometido intentando recobrar la calma.

- como fue kaede... Como fue dímelo-Aun tenia los ojos vidriosos por tanto llorar.

Se encontraban mas tranquilas en la vieja alcoba de aome sango a un lado suyo sentada en la cama y kaede viendo hacia fuera.

- cuando desapareciste tu madre enfermo a los meses ya había perdido la esperanza de que volvieras si te tranquiliza tuvo una muerte sin dolor-La voz de la anciana era temblorosa y melancólica.

-dijo que si algún día volvías debías ser fuerte por tu hermano que jamás te rindieras-dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la cama de la joven para sentarse.

Los ojos se le llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas pero el hecho de que su mama no hubiese sufrido y su hermano estaba a salvo calmaba su pena un poco.

- ¿Y kouga el esta bien?

La anciana se volvió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado como le iba a decir que solo la busco un tiempo y después se dio porvensido y peor aun que a los meses se caso con una joven bonita y rica…

- DIME COMO ESTA EL-con voz implorante se levanto y se hinco poniéndose en el regazo de la anciana) dímelo kaede por favor ¿acaso le a pasado algo?

-No mi niña el esta bien.

la mirada de la chica se ilumino al menos algo valía la pena aun, al ver la reacción de la joven la anciana no dijo mas.. Ya tenia bastante pena con la muerte de su madre no iba a soportar que el gran amor de su vida la hubiese olvidado.

-¡Como iba a saber yo que volvería!-caminando por toda la habitación nerviosamente.

El hombre la miro despreocupadamente.

-no es para tanto ya haremos algo-mientras fijaba la vista en el fuego frente a el.

-PERO Y ¡¡SI LO DESCUBRE!!-Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

- TRANQUILIZATE NO DESCUBRIRA QUE NOSOTROS….

CONTINUARA….


	3. La unica salida

-Contratamos unos matones para robarla el día de su boda y venderla como esclava- mientras sonreía.

-¡no lo repitas! Fue tu idea hacerlo no mía naraku- mirándolo fijamente.

- pero tu accediste tu ambición fue mas fuerte que tu laso familiar- con una risa burlona en el rostro levantándose de su silla y acercándose a la mujer- las mujeres como tu kikyo hacen cualquier cosa por dinero-.

La mujer lo miro con reproche pero era cierto su ambición la había hecho cometer locuras y realmente no se arrepentía disfruto y mal gasto la fortuna de aome junto con naraku, y si ella se hundía el también así que como averiguarían que ellos fueron.

- y ahora te dispones a quedarte con la fortuna de ese tal inuyasha si el supiera la clase de alacrán que se esta echando enzima jamás se casaría contigo.

-Eso me recuerda que casi arruinas el plan… (Mirándolo con desprecio) empieza a sospechar que hay algo entre los dos y si no fuese por que somos primos desde hace mucho nos hubiera desenmascarado.

El la tomo de la cintura y la acerco Asia si besándola lujuriosamente.

----------

-¿te encuentras mejor aome?-pregunto la joven que miraba a su amiga pegada al barandal mirando al horizonte.

- no lose sango ¿que es sentirse bien? Hace mucho no me siento bien- viendo los montes verdes que estaban frente a ella.

- debes ser fuerte kaede menciono que tenias un hermano.

Aome sonrió melancólicamente... sota su hermanito el no sabia que estaba en la casa se pondría tan feliz de verla

- y también esta el joven del que me platicaste con quien te ibas a casar el día que te... -Sango se quedo callada recordarle momentos tristes la pondrían peor.

-no te preocupes sango si del que me alejaron al raptarme- o dios como deseaba verlo abrazarlo tan fuerte para que jamás nadie los separara, el y su hermano sota eran lo único que le quedaba en la vida.

- mañana iremos a la hacienda de el y cuando le vea sango todo estará mejor pero hay algo que me aterra ¿y si no me quiere por mis desgracias?- con voz ahogada y cierto pánico en sus ojos-¿tu crees que el me ame aun así?-

- cuando amas a alguien aome como tu amas a kouga eso no importa como me gustaría tener a alguien que me ame tanto y amar-sonrió esto era algo imposible para ella su reputación estaba totalmente manchada y ningún hombre bueno se fijaría jamás en ella.

Aome se me tío en la tina hacia mucho no tomaba un baño con agua caliente y perfumada sus pensamientos solo se enfocaban en kouga su único y gran amor el hombre que podría sanar tantas heridas harían una familia el ella y su hermano sota llevarían con ellos a kaede y entonces todos los malos ratos abrían quedado en el pasado seria tan feliz que ni se acordaría de sus tragedias, el baño la había relajado aunque la pena que llevaba en la mente y el corazón por la tragedia de su madre no paraba de atormentarla realmente deseaba tenerla en ese momento a su lado y que la abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien se fue quedando dormida emergida en sus pensamientos.

La mañana había estado calurosa pero estaba tan feliz por fin vería a kouga después de tanto tiempo se acomodaba el cabello mientras la otra chica la observaba con una sonrisa por la poca alegría de su amiga.

-te vez lindisima aome aunque te verías mejor si te pusieras uno de estos hermosos vestidos que tienes aquí- aome llevaba un vestido largo y pomposo abotonado hasta el cuello y con encaje en la orilla de mangas largas ningún adorno y su pelo estaba recogido con una peineta del mismo color que el vestido que no se alcanzaba haber realmente aome no volvería a ponerse ninguno de esos coloridos vestidos con escotes llenos de encajes no deseaba que ningún hombre que no fuese su kouga la volviera haber con lujuria o deseo como los de ese horrible lugar en el que había estado-¿ te gustan sango?.

- si muchísimo son hermosos- dando un pequeño suspiro y acariciando los vestidos de colores pastel que estaban en el armario ella jamás había tenido algo así.

- pues son tuyos se te verán muy bonitos- saco todos los vestidos de el armario solo se quedo con algunos mientras compraba algo mas recatado -¿es enserio aome?- tomando uno de los vestidos y sobreponiéndoselo y viéndose al espejo.

- claro que si se te verán mas lindos a ti.

Sango dejo el vestido en la cama y abrazo a la joven en gesto de agradecimiento, haciendo toda clase de preguntas como el ¿por que le pasan cosas tan malas a gente tan buena como aome? ella merecía ser muy feliz y rogaba que así fuese.

-sango podrías acompañarme hasta la hacienda de kouga.

-Claro que si- ambas salieron de la gran habitación.

Su corazón latía tan rápido parecía que se le iba a salir cada vez estaban mas cerca llegaron al portón la hacienda era de un color rojizo era enorme en el frente había un gran jardín lleno de flores y una mesa para las visitas había grandes ventanales y una fuente en medio del jardín ,realmente no había cambiado casi nada ambas pidieron la entrada los sirvientes se quedaron helados al ver a aome pero la atendieron cordialmente las pasaron directo a un gran despacho donde se sentaron y esperaron al joven.

- estoy muy nerviosa sango-Jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente mientras miraba el despacho lleno de libros y unas escaleras que te llevaban a mas estantes la puerta se abrió lentamente y sintió que se iba a desmayar en ese momento entonces un joven de pelo negro corto con ojos azules vestido con un traje verde oscuro entro ella corrió y se hecho en sus brazos lo abrazo tan fuerte pero el la separo lentamente.

-tenemos que hablar aome- volteo haber hacia el gran sillón y noto la presencia de sango esta lo noto e intuyo que necesitaban estar a solas.

- te espero afuera aome- dijo amablemente y salio del gran despacho.

-¡¡Tengo tanto que contarte tanto que decirte!!- Estaba tan emotiva tan llena de fe e ilusiones al verlo nuevamente pero noto su seriedad entonces calmo un poco su felicidad.

- ¿acaso pasa algo?- observando el gesto pálido y recto del joven.

El la observo su mirada angelical su cabello negro y sus ojos cafés profundos se veía mas hermosa de lo que recordaba aunque ese vestido la hiciera ver como una monja el joven trago saliva con dificultad sentía un nudo en la garganta tantos sentimientos se removieron dentro de el después de tanto tiempo al fin la tenia con el .. pero ya no podían estar juntos como le diría que se había casado y peor que su esposa estaba de encargo.. Eso la destrozaría tenia tantas preguntas por que se había ido sin decir palabras donde había estado tanto tiempo pero primero tenia que hablar claro con ella.

- por favor siéntate-dijo con voz calmada ella acento con la cabeza y tomo asiento en su rostro se mostraba la preocupación.

- ¿que pasa kouga? A pasado algo habla ya- en tono impaciente.

- si aome a pasado mucho desde que te fuiste tu sabes que paso casi 1 año lo sabes verdad…

- si lose pero ahora estoy aquí y solo por ti kouga me e mantenido con vida solo por ti

Al escuchar esas palabras lo que le iba a decir le resultaba mas difícil pero debía hacerlo después de todo el se había enamorado de su esposa y le debía respeto no podía flakear.

- cuando te fuiste... te juro que te busque aome moví cielo tierra y mar pero jamás te encontré- con voz pausada-yo juro que lo hice... Pero debes comprenderme…-

El gesto de la chica se empezaba hacer mas ansioso a que se refería con eso... no entendía nada… pero siguió sentada escuchando.

-yo aome…-Trago saliva y titubeo -me… yo aome me case- tragando saliva dolorosamente que se le atoraba en la garganta.

O dios en ese instante su color cambio a una tan pálido como el de un muerto sentía que el corazón se le rompía en millones de pedazos que sus ilusiones terminaban de esfumarse un frió horrible la invadió por dentro sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos pero no sonto el llanto sentía un nudo en la garganta ¿había escuchado bien? El... se había casado no eso no era cierto ¡no no! Se negaba a creerlo... ¡Pero lo había dicho! De su boca salieron esas palabras, el joven noto su palidez pero prosiguió.

- quiero... a mi esposa… y... Tendremos un hijo-la saliva apenas le pasaba eso le resultaba realmente doloroso aome era y seria siempre el gran amor de su vida pero el la creyó muerta… y tenia que rehacer su vida jamás se perdonaría el hecho de no buscarla mas tiempo….

-comprendo… debo irme…-se levanto de el asiento aunque en ese momento quería llorar explotar decirle que Ella había pasado tantas cosas solo para volver ¡¡haberlo!! Decirle que lo odiaba por no haberla esperado… el decía que la amaba¡¡¡ ¿eso era amor?!!! Que amor tan débil y patético se armo de valor como nunca lo había hecho y abrió la puerta del despacho le parecieron horas llegar hasta ella y volteo a verlo por última vez.

- que seas muy feliz kouga-sonrió y salio dejando al hombre atónito por su comportamiento tal vez no había llorado ni demostrado ninguna clase de sentimiento pero era tan fuerte su dolor que sin necesidad de haberlo hecho el lo notaba y aunque quisiera correr y consolarla no podría hacer nada solo la miro marcharse y dejar su aroma a jazmín por todo el despacho.

Un nudo enorme se formaba en su garganta y cuando cerro la puerta las lágrimas se le vinieron enzima no pudo contenerse o dios mió ya no tenia sentido seguir viviendo no le quedaba una pizca de dignidad ni de anhelos y la felicidad... ¿Que era la felicidad? Solo algo momentáneo una sensación que dura un poco y en cambio el dolor tan amargo que sentía... Duraría para siempre hasta el ultimo día de su vida y ella no soportaría mas eso ya no era una mujer si no un sentimiento andante sentía que se desplomaba y su único objetivo en ese momento era llegar para acabar con la vida que le toco llevar paso sin siquiera notar la presencia de sango que en cuestión de segundos la alcanzo.

- que paso te encuentras bien- sango noto sus ojos vidriosos su gesto sin expresión se sentía aterrada algo malo había pasado pero lo que mas le preocupaba era que aome no dijese nada ni expresara nada lo peor que se puede hacer es quedarse algo malo dentro-¿aome?-

Se paro un instante casi nulo y hecho a correr quería estar sola para gritarle a dios a la vida por que por que ella y no alguien mas sango no corrió detrás de ella comprendía que necesitaba estar sola.

-¡¡¡POR QUE POR QUE POR QUE!!!-Gritaba mientras corría por el espeso bosque el pecho le punzaba sentía tanta presión tenia que llorar ¡¡gritar!! Sacar todo lo que se había guardado todo se le venia enzima todo y ya no podía mas jadeaba de la fatiga sollozaba por las lagrimas contenidas pero esto no le importaba solo quería estar lo suficiente lejos cuando no pudo mas se dejo caer al pasto y fue hasta entonces que soltó el llanto reprimido que caía de sus ojos como cuchilladas en el alma sus manos apretaban el pasto verde y sus sollozos se escuchaban a varios metros su sufrimiento helaba la piel lloro durante horas hasta que de sus ojos ya no salio mas se desgarro la garganta gritando y aunque su cuerpo ya no diera mas su corazón seguía el ritmo de aquel sufrimiento sin parar.

- ya es noche kaede estoy preocupada por aome...

- lose sango lose yo también pero debes dejar que lo saque.

Sango se sentó en la silla plateada del tocador su vista estaba fija en el gran ventanal y se preguntaba por que la vida a veces manda tantas cosas a una sola persona…-sabe kaede ella tenia ilusiones y deseaba solo vivir para estar con el-.

- yo lose mi niña aome adoraba a ese muchacho pero de amor no se muere y ella es fuerte tiene que serlo por su hermano sota…

la puerta se abrió y las dos mujeres voltearon hacia ella rápidamente era aome con su vestido maltratado las manos llenas de cortaditas por haber arrancado el pasto su cara que reflejaba su dolor su boca hinchada sus ojos su gesto parecía el de un muerto ella parecía una muerta en vida ambas mujeres corrieron hacia ella ayudándola con su propio cuerpo que no podía mantenerse en pie kaede empezó a quitarle la ropa mientras sango la sujetaba después la metieron a la bañera y le pusieron la pijama parecía una muñeca de trapo la metieron a la cama y estuvieron con ella hasta que concilio el sueño una vez que esto paso cada una se retiro sango a la habitación de al lado que aome le había dado.

-no puedo dormir…-Mientras se paseaba por la alcoba haciendo para atrás sus largos cabellos negros su mente estaba concentrada en aquella escena donde encontró a kikyo con su primo abrazándola... aunque fuesen primos una mujer jamás debería estar con un hombre a solas pero valla el lo había hecho millones de beses con mujeres de la alta alcurnia pero debía cuidar a kikyo era su tesoro mas preciado, las horas pasaban.

Abrió los ojos y se levanto lentamente de la cama se dirigió al gran ventanal estaba totalmente oscuro y solo la luna iluminaba el jardín se llevo una mano al pecho su mirada parecía perdida se dirigió al tocador y tomo una de sus peinetas plateadas la tomo en su mano que temblaba y entonces la encajo en su suave y blanco muñeca en segundos la sangre empezó a brotar se mordió los labios para no gritar y siguió el camino hasta el final de esta, hizo lo mismo con la otra sus muñecas chorreaban sangre pero aun así salio de la habitación dejando un hilo de sangre en su camino.

- ¡deberías aprender a confiar!-gruño se levanto de la cama aun vestido y salio de el cuarto para ir a tomar aire fresco entonces noto el rastro de sangre y se apresuro a seguirlo tal vez era el gato de sota herido.

-se siente mucha paz... -se acurruco en una pequeña silla que se mecía una de sus muñecas quedo en su pecho y la otra colgando de la silla su pijama larga con algunos encajes en las mangas y un pequeño moño en el cuello empezó a mancharse de sangre empezó a sentirse muy cansada como si los ojos se le cerraran involuntariamente, inuyasha llego al final del camino y vio que la silla se mecía cuando noto la mano que colgaba de esta se apresuro asustado acaso seria kikyo! Y corrió hasta ella.

-¡kikyo!..-se quedo helado cuando vio que no era kikyo si no otra mujer en segundos noto que estaba completamente llena de sangre con los ojos perdidos.

- quien es usted no me toque-Con un hilo de voz y atontada, se rompió una parte de su camisa y se dispuso a venderla ambas muñecas aunque esta forcejeo débilmente.

-¡que acaso esta loca! Que intentaba hacer-la tomo entre sus brazos y corrió haciendo un escándalo despertando a todos kaede fue la primera en despertar y su rostro se lleno de horror al ver a aome bañada en sangre.

-¡¡¡mi niña!!! Dios esta…¡¡¡muerta!!!!- con el gesto tenso y los ojos desorbitados.

-¡¡¡no esta muerta kaede!!! ¡Ayúdeme!-la mujer hizo que lo siguiera hasta la habitación de la joven en ese instante sota despertó y sango también el niño corrió hasta la habitación pero sango alcanzo agarrarlo lo que hubiese pasado sota no debía verlo.

- por favor despierta-Inuyasha había dejado a aome en la cama.

-¡no se ponga a llorar Háblele al medico! Corra-mirando a la anciana imponentemente.

La anciana hizo lo que este dijo dejándolo solo con aome el se acerco y la vio con compasión, por que había intentado ¡suicidarse! Se veía tan indefensa que en ese instante solo deseaba protegerla, y quien era jamás la había visto llevaba tan poco en la hacienda tal vez algún pariente de kikyo pero… había algo en ella que se le hacia tan conocido.

- que te hiciste-Mientras le acariciaba el rostro no sabia que lo orillaba hacer esto pero le hacia sentir ternura y quiso hacerse a la idea que tal vez seria un berrinche clásico que tenían todas las jóvenes a esa edad era solo una niña y quizás una tontería lo que le había pasado.


	4. Amar te duele

- siempre a sido tan melodramática nose por que le ponen tanta atención.

La joven que lucia un vestido color rosa con un pronunciado escote y un collar de esmeraldas se echaba aire con un abanico despreocupadamente.

-no digas eso kikyo...es tu prima-el joven la observo acaso ¿eso lo había dicho su kikyo? Ella lo miro con ternura.

- es cierto discúlpame- volviendo a su pose de ingenuidad que tenia que fingir estando con el.

- hermana por favor despierta -el niño estaba hincado a una orilla de la cama con los brazos enzima y unas lagrimas en los ojos la joven empezaba abrir los ojos débilmente.

-¿so...ta? eres tu... -Con un hilo de voz al niño se le iluminaron los ojos y se hecho en brazos de su hermana.

- ¡¡hermana hermana estas bien!!-abrazándola fuertemente

- sota deja descansar a tu hermana-la anciana entraba a la habitación con una bandeja de alimentos el niño acento con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana después salio de la habitación brincando de alegría por haberla visto.

-mi niña ya estas mejor te traje esto el medico dijo que debías comer bien- sonriendo y poniendo la bandeja al lado del burot.

Aome se encontraba mirando hacia sus muñecas que ahora estaban vendadas sentía unas punzadas recordó la noche anterior... ese hombre la había salvado pero realmente ella no quería ser salvada, por que cada vez que intentaba deshacerse de ese peso ese dolor que llevaba dentro la salvaban no entendía acaso aun tenia algún propósito.

- tienes que comer bien aome para reponer fuerzas.

- llévate la comida kaede no pienso comer.

Kaede puso un gesto triste conocía a aome era terca y si decía que no era no salio de la habitación sollozando es acaso que se estaba dejando morir.

- que pasa kaede…-mirando a la anciana con los ojos llorosos y la bandeja en la mano.

- la señorita aome no quiere comer.

Frunció el ceño pero que le pasaba era una joven malcriada y testaruda lo que le hubiese pasado no era motivo para dejarse caer así sin siquiera intentar levantarse.

- déme eso kaede ya vera que comerá-le arrebató la bandeja con alimentos y se dirigió al cuarto de aome entrando bruscamente a la recamara, ella volteo y cambio su rostro otra vez ese sujeto ¡pero que intentaba!

- que hace aquí-volvió a fijar su mirada en la ventana.

- me han dicho que no quiere comer señorita es eso cierto- no sabia por que se tomaba tantas molestias no era su problema… pero había algo en ella que lo orillaba hacer todo eso.

-no no quiero comer ni ahora ni nunca déjeme tranquila quiere.

El se acerco y se sentó en la cama tapándole la vista y haciendo que lo observara esa actitud le molestaba pero debía ser amable aunque ser amable para el era difícil.

- sea lo que sea que le aya pasado dejarse morir a si no es la solución.

Ella volteo la mirada hacia arriba y lo miro con desprecio como le decía eso si no sabia ni sentía lo que ella que sabia el de dolor…

- será mejor que se valla de mi habitación.

- no sea caprichosa y coma algo-una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro por que había obtenido la atención de la joven.

- capricho... Morir no es un capricho que acaso nadie lo entiende…- observando su mirada dorada clava en la suya.

El la seguía observando sus ojos eran tan profundos que verlos le causaban un cosquilleo en el estomago sus labios... y su cabello ondulado color negro pero que cosas estaba pensando… apenas y la conocía y el tenia a su prometida.

-los cobardes solo se dejan morir sin luchar- con voz grave y decidida.

- pues soy una cobarde si así lo quiere -los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lagrimas como podía decir que era una cobarde si ni siquiera la conocía -déjeme tranquila quiere-.

-estaré aquí hasta que se coma todo esto señorita y si no quiere hacerlo tendrá que soportar mi molestosa presencia.

Solo quería estar sola y si con eso el se iría se sentó en su cama apoyándose de la almohada y empezó a comer realmente no tenia hambre, la comida no le sabia a nada.

-dígame ¿que le paso para cometer semejante locura?- mientras observaba a la joven que tomaba el jugo con la mirada baja.

Ella dejo de comer y lo miro asombrada... ¡que le interesaba a el! Y por que le hacia esa clase de preguntas si sabia que no las contestaría.

-eso es algo que no le interesa-dejando de mirar el jugo que tenia un color rojizo para verlo a el.

Se dibujo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro a pesar de su estado tenia agallas la observo mientras terminaba la charola llena de comida no comió mucho pero el hecho de haber probado algo le hacia sentirse mas tranquilo.

-termine, ahora podría marcharse y dejarme en paz.

- tan incomoda le parece mi presencia señorita- sonrió con ironía y tomo la charola saliendo de la habitación mientras ella lo observaba en ese instante salio el y entro sango.

-aome como te encuentras...

- estoy bien sango-fijando su vista nuevamente en el horizonte.

- me entere de lo que paso y créeme que realmente lo sien...to- acercándose a la cama.

-no lo sientas no hay por que hacerlo… sabes el amor no existe o tal vez yo ame demasiado que no medí cuenta de el error que cometía…

Sango observo su mirada llena de tristeza.

-no digas eso aome amar es algo muy bonito y el fue un ¡tonto! Por no corresponder a ese amor Pero veras que encontraras- Las palabras de sango se vieron interrumpidas.

-¡NO SANGO YO NO ME VUELVO A ENAMORAR NUNCA!- jamás volvería a pasar por todo eso el amor solo había traído desgracias a su vida.

Sango miraba a su amiga sentía un nudo en el estomago era la segunda vez que intentaba matarse... y la segunda que fallaba.

-sabes si estas aquí es por que te espera algo maravilloso aome cuando la vida te quita algo te lo devuelve mas adelante- la muchacha sonrió.

Realmente quería creer eso… pero que le podía dar la vida a ella que lo había perdido todo y sabia que nada regresaría su honra manchada... el hombre que amaba casado y ella ¿que tenia? Por que le habían hecho esto jamás hizo algo malo para merecerse castigo tan cruel o era acaso ¿que pagaba algo por adelantado? Por que no simple y sencillamente la dejaban irse para jamás regresar a este mundo del que quería desaparecer. Los días fueron transcurriendo inuyasha no volvió a molestarla después de eso.

---------------------

- hermana promete que jamás me dejaras- el niño la tomaba de la mano caminaban por el jardín ella traía un vestido rosa las mangas hasta los codos y con un escote recatado que no dejaba nada al aire.

-promételo hermana- apretando mas la mano de la joven su hermana era lo único que tenia y si a ella le pasaba algo el quedaría solo en el mundo.

-te... lo...- no podía hacer esa promesa por que si la hacia tendría que cumplirla y realmente no quería hacerlo pero era su hermanito alguien tenia que cuidarlo tomo aire-te lo prometo sota ve a jugar corre-.

El niño se soltó y salio corriendo para jugar con buyo su gato aome se sentó en un columpio y comenzó a meserce recordando todo lo que le había pasado sintió que alguien estaba observándola y volteo su mirada... era otra vez el, el joven de los ojos dorados.

- ¿es su costumbre espiar a la gente?

-no pero quien la va a rescatar si vuelve a cometer otra locura-vio que la chica volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia enfrente y noto su molestia.

-oiga disculpe no quise decir eso-camino y se poso a su lado esta freno el columpio.

- usted es el prometido de kikyo ¿cierto?- mirándolo fijamente.

El la miro extrañada tenia muchas dudas por que jamás la había visto en la hacienda por que había cometido esa locura y donde había estado todo este tiempo.

- si ¿por que?

- es solo que le quiero dar las gracias- nuevamente vio a su hermano que jugueteaba y siguió meciéndose lentamente.

- ¿por salvarle la vida?

-no realmente no le agradezco eso… por salvar la hacienda de la bancarrota.

La miro sorprendido tanto así deseaba morir pero ¿que le había pasado?

-su hacienda no me interesa se que le pertenece si sigo aquí es por kikyo cuando nos casemos se la podrá quedar después de todo es suya…

La mirada de la joven se volvió mas triste... casarse y entonces los recuerdos de su boda volvieron ella vestida de novia apunto de partir al altar en una hermosa carroza jalada por caballos blancos sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos el noto esto.

- le pasa algo si dije algo que le ofendiera me disculpo - pero que le estaba pasando el no era tan amable es mas jamás pedía disculpas y con ella se la había pasado pidiéndolas sentía compasión y se hizo a la idea que esto era lo que lo obligaba hacer de esa manera.

-no se preocupe le deseo lo mejor y le agradezco esta hacienda es lo... Único que me dejo mi ma…Dre- lo último lo dijo con un hilo de voz...

- y usted señorita jamás ha pensado en casarse.

Sintió un gran dolor en el pecho casarse… si supiera aquel hombre toda su tragedia…

-casarse- Un suspiro salio de sus labios –**amar te duele** y no deseo hacerlo ni ahora ni nunca-.

-pero por que cualquier hombre estaría feliz de casarse con alguien como usted.

Era la joven mas compleja que había conocido y esto le atraía demasiado por que no quería casarse era una mujer de belleza impresionante si tan solo se vistiera mas sexy cualquier hombre caería rendido a sus pies en ese instante tuvo una imagen de aome con uno de los vestidos de kikyo que dejaban lucir sus encantos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- ¿que le provoca tanta risa señor?- acaso se burlaba de sus palabras lo único que le faltaba que alguien se riera de lo que pensaba.

- dígame inuyasha señorita aome.

-Ella frunció el ceño y siguió columpiándose.

-no es adecuado que lo tutee señor- paro nuevamente el columpio y lo miro directo a los ojos esos ojos le provocaban sensaciones que jamás había sentido tal vez miedo... o algo parecido era un color de ojos muy extraño -y desde cuando conoce a kikyo señor inuyasha-.

-Vine a este pueblo a concluir algunos negocios pero su prima me dejo prendado de sus encantos solo bastaron 2 meses para que yo me enamorara de ella como un loco.

La joven abrió los ojos impresionada ese hombre hablaba de kikyo descaradamente un caballero jamás hablaría así de una dama pero era cierto kikyo era una mujer hermosa cuando las presentaban a ambas siempre los hombres se iban con kikyo intentando conquistarla pero... ella jamás accedió por que este sujeto seria diferente y en tampoco tiempo…

-Bueno señorita debo irme- se agacho y entonces beso su mano mirándola directo a los ojos.

Sintió su beso tan calido en su mano y algo extraño le paso un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y entonces el hombre se levanto y ella solo observo como se retiraba no pudo evitar suspirar.

La mujer se encontraba tomando una taza de te observando a su prima a lo lejos.

-como la odio… ella siempre tan perfecta…- Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al notar que su prometido venia.

-como esta la mujer mas hermosa del mundo- dándole un cortes beso en la mano.

- muy bien como siempre note que estabas hablando con aome y que te contaba...

-nada- volteo su vista hacia la joven que se mecía lentamente -realmente es muy callada ¿siempre a sido así?

Kikyo la miro con fastidio aome siempre había sido gentil amable llena de vida pero la alegraba verla tan triste tan sola tan destruida.

- si siempre a sido así hace un drama por cosas que no tienen importancia no le prestes atención no es la primera vez que se deprime.

Inuyasha la siguió observando no podía creer lo que kikyo le decía aunque había hablado con aome pocas veces su voz su cara reflejaba tanto dolor que a veces le gustaría abrazarla fuertemente y decirle que todo estaría bien que el estaría con ella.

-ya veo pues sea lo que le pase no creo que sea un drama.

Kikyo lo miro fríamente como siempre -pues yo si- siguió tomando su te tranquilamente.

Los días transcurrían en la hacienda rápidamente kikyo se había ido a Europa a comprar su vestido de bodas y no volvería hasta dentro de 3 meses dejándole los preparativos de la boda a inuyasha.

-aome vamos acompáñame no te la puedes pasar encerrada salir y pasear por el pueblo te caería bien.

La joven estaba apoyada en el barandal del balcón viendo los terrenos verdosos sin prestar atención a lo que sango decía.

-no tengo ánimos sango.

Sango la miro con aire de derrota sabia que no saldría la entendía después de todo superar tantas cosas no debía ser fácil suspiro y salio de la habitación dejando a su amiga sola.

-¡¡¡hermana hermana!!! Me llevarías a jugar por favor kaede esta ocupada y sango va a salir al pueblo.

Miro a su hermanito estaba demasiado entusiasmado suspiro y acento con la cabeza era la única persona a la que no le podía negar sus peticiones.

-vamos sota- tomando al niño de la mano y sonriéndole.

Ambos caminaban por los grandes pastizales verdes de la hacienda ya habían caminado lo suficiente para no alcanzar haber la gran casa sota salio corriendo con bullo hacia un gran árbol aome tendió una sabana amarilla con cuadritos rojos y se sentó a vigilar a su hermano mientras leía un libro que para su desgracia hablaba de amor un caballo se dirigía a toda prisa hasta donde se encontraba ella volteo y se topo con el joven de piel bronceada y ojos dorados que tanto la inquietaba y es que entre mas lo veía mas recordaba haberlo visto en otra parte.

- buen día señorita que anda haciendo por estos lugares tan alejados- con una sonrisa picara.

-yo pues... Sota quería salir- como le molestaba que le hiciese tantas preguntas y mas que siempre llegara en el momento menos preciso -¿y usted que hace aquí?-.

- el recorrido diario cuidar que todo ande bien- sonrió y entonces se sentó a su lado -espero mi compañía no le desagrade-

-no para nada- sus mejillas se sonrojaron aunque no explicaba aquella reacción bueno en realidad si jamás había estado con un hombre a solas kouga siempre fue muy formal y siempre los acompaño alguien jamás tuvieron oportunidad de estar a solas ni siquiera de besarse tal vez por eso lo amaba tanto por su caballerosidad y con aquel sujeto era diferente por lo general siempre estaban solos volvió a clavar su vista en el libro aunque no leía nada.

-¿acaso siempre es así?- ella dejo de mirar el libro y lo miro a los ojos esos ojos dorados que la hacían estremecer -a que se refiere con así-.

-pues tan callada dígame que oculta tras su caparazón- miro como la chica se levanto molesta y eso le causo gracia una dama debía ser siempre amable y gentil y aquella joven era todo lo contrario).

-PUES ESO NO LE IMPORTA Y SABE ALGO SI ME MOLESTA SU PRESENCIA Y ¡QUIERO QUE SE MARCHE!

Estaba enfada que se creía ese tipo era tan poco caballeroso siempre haciéndole preguntas indiscretas que le importaba si le parecía tan aburrida su presencia que se fuese y la dejara sola el se empezó a carcajear en ese instante eso le parecía realmente gracioso jamás ninguna mujer le había hablado así ella era tan infantil y enojona la muchacha se ponía cada vez mas molesta.

-HAY DEJE DE REIRSE DE MI NO SOY UN PAYASO…- el ceso la risa cuando vio que realmente estaba enojada y se levanto intentado calmarla...

-SUELTEME NO ME TOQUE ES USTED UN TONTO

Mientras el trataba de sujetarla de las muñecas en ese instante entre tanto jaloneo ella se tropezó con su vestido cayendo en los brazos de su enemigo hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho y entonces empezó a llorar sin razón solo empezó a llorar y este se sorprendió acaso el la había hecho llorar jamás había soportado que una mujer llorara la abrazo fuertemente y ella correspondió el abrazo sentía como su pecho se ponía húmedo por las lagrimas.

-Diga...me por que por que me pa...sa to...do est...o- con voz llorosa e in entendible -que hice yo…-

Tenia tanta necesidad de seguir llorando sentía que lloraría toda la vida por sus penas y que sus heridas eran tan profundas que jamás se borrarían que crueldad le había tocado vivir y se odiaba por mostrarse tan débil se separo bruscamente y entonces el la jalo volviéndola abrazar.

-sea lo que sea que le aya pasado sus hermosos ojos no deben llenarse de lagrimas- le partía el corazón verla así se sentía impotente jamás había soportado que una mujer llorara que tanto le había pasado a esa mujer su llegada inesperada kikyo jamás le hablo de ella quien era por que se había marchado de la hacienda y había dejado a su hermano solo... aunque le había preguntado a kikyo esta solo esquivaba sus preguntas nerviosamente.

-hermana hermana- Gritaba el niño desde lejos aome se separo y entre sollozo y sollozo se limpio las lagrima.

- por favor no le diga a mi hermano que e llorado- volteo a mirar al niño y aunque sus ojos la delataban le sonrió.

- ¿estabas llorando hermana?- notando sus ojos rojizos e hinchados.

-¡no claro que no sota! No seas tonto es polvo que cayo en mis ojos que pasa ¿ya quieres regresar a casa?- mientras mantenía aquella sonrisa fingida.

-no es que bullo se subió al árbol y no quiere bajar ¿usted podría bajarlo señor inuyasha?- mirando a inuyasha implorantemente.

-claro que si sota vamos- inuyasha siguió al niño aome iba detrás de ellos.

-oiga tenga cuidado no se valla a lastimar- Mientras miraba como inuyasha trepaba el árbol.

-no se preocupe si me caigo se libraría de mi- mientras extendía sus manos para tomar al gato que yacía en una de las ultimas ramas.

- sus bromas no me causan gracia- con un gesto de indignación valla bromas que hacia ese sujeto.


	5. Extrañas sensaciones

- aquí tienes sota- mientras el niño tomaba al gato y casi casi lo arrastraba en contra de su voluntad salio corriendo inuyasha se sacudió su traje verde oscuro de mangas largas y sus acostumbradas botas largas.

-oiga lo de hace un momento me disculpo fui muy grosera pero ¡usted también!-Frunció el ceño.

- valla forma de agradecer pero si no es mucha imprudencia me podría decir por que lloraba creo que me debe una explicación- mirando a la joven con seriedad que en instantes cambio su rostro a uno sombrío.

Ambos se sentaron en el pasto ella con la mirada fija hacia otro dirección y entonces con voz pausada lenta empezó a contarle todo lo que le había pasado algunas veces se le salieron las lagrimas y el notaba como sufría contando todo aquello, transcurrió toda la tarde y sin darse cuenta la puesta de sol ya había llegado al igual la historia llego a su fin un silencio estremecedor se hizo entre los dos.

-sabe ese imbecil no supo valorarla si hubiera estado en su lugar la hubiera esperado por siempre - Ahora comprendía todo esa chiquilla era mas mujer que cualquiera que conociera le habían pasado tantas cosas aunque jamás justificaría su intento de suicidarse pero era comprensible le quitaron todo aquello que amaba tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de asimilar las cosas.

Se sonrojo sintió algo raro en el estomago algo que jamás había sentido respiro profundamente como si la carga que llevaba se hubiese aligerado no entendía por que se había abrido tanto a ese sujeto pero el hecho de que fuese el y no alguien mas la hacia sentir tranquila.

- se que hay personas peores en el mundo y yo me quejo de algunas cosas verdad -Volteo a mirarlo esos ojos dorados el se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla su corazón dio un brinco y sintió pesado el pecho.

-no debería ocultarse tras ese caparazón señorita- noto el sonrojo de la joven no era común encontrarse a una mujer que se sonrojara por una caricia en ese instante sota llego corriendo.

-hermana ya vamonos tengo mucha hambre- volvió su vista hacia el niño que bueno que había llegado se sentía tan nerviosa con la presencia de su acompañante, miro al niño y suspiro.

-si quieren puedo llevarlos en mi caballo- levantándose del pasto y dándole la mano a la joven que la tomo un poco temblorosa.

-no creo - mirando a su hermano amenazadoramente lo último que quería es estar más tiempo con ese hombre que le causaba demasiadas sensaciones extrañas.

- ¡¡por favor!! Hermana di que si jamás me e subido en uno anda di que si- la mirada implorante del niño la hizo asentar con la cabeza nuevamente su hermano la había convencido tenia el don del convencimiento.

- esta bien sota pero no será mucha molestia para usted señor inuyasha- mirando al joven que ahora sostenía las riendas del caballo implorando que se arrepintiera de su propuesta.

El hombre sonrió y subió al pequeño al caballo.

- yo puedo subirme sola- intento subirse torpemente pero se resbalaba.

-deje le ayudo señorita- entonces la tomo de la cintura y la puso de lado después jalo las riendas y sonrió con el nerviosismo de la joven que se miraba demasiado tensa, que acaso su prometido jamás la ¿había tocado? por la mirada inocente de la joven imagino que siquiera la habían besado esto le resultaba raro, o era acaso que siempre se había topado con mujeres que se le insinuaban.

- que acaso usted ¿no ceba a subir?- mirando al joven de reojo su mirada la ponía muy nerviosa.

-el caballo es fuerte pero ya lleva mucho peso- sonriendo burlonamente y esperando la respuesta de ella.

- hay... Ahora me dice gorda- mirándolo fijamente con reproche.

-no no quise decir eso señorita no se ha visto en un espejo esta sumamente delgada- aquella actitud tan inocente e infantil le llamaba demasiado la atención le atraía pero constantemente se hacia a la idea de que era la prima de su kikyo y que tal vez era el parecido que esta tenia con ella, la joven lo miro con indignación pero que mujer mas complicada suspiro mientras caminaba junto al caballo

-------

-así que le dijiste todo aome- mirando por segundos a su amiga que se notaba mucho mejor.

- si sango nose por que lo hice-sus manos estaban apoyadas en el peinador mientras sango le cepillaba el cabello.

- te vez mucho mejor- sango sonrió aome se notaba mejor esa noche aunque en la mañana la había dejado triste y pensativa ahora su gesto había cambiado su tristeza era evidente pero los ojos tenían un brillo especial.

- ¿como que mucho mejor?- girando la cabeza hacia su amiga que tenia una sonrisa y no tenia idea de por que.

Sango sonrió y dejo el cepillo en el peinador de madera.

-no no es nada bueno me voy el día de hoy fue cansado- la chica emitió un gran bostezo y se acerco a la manija de la puerta -buenas noches -abrió la manija y salio de el cuarto-.

-kouga- Suspiro y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas como le dolía recordar aquello.

-valla valla como pasan cosas solo te deje de ver algunos días y ahora me dices que te gusta la prima de tu prometida- sonriendo y apoyando las manos en el largo escritorio de madera.

El hombre frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto de enojo

-¡NO ME GUSTA! Solo me provoca lastima deberías haberla escuchado contándome todo eso- mientras miraba a su amigo con esa sonrisa picara muy característica de el, que acaso miroku quería que terminara su compromiso con kikyo a toda costa metiéndole ideas en la cabeza de que le gustaba otra mujer.

-¿Lastima? Estas seguro- Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro había algo en la mirada de inuyasha que demostraba que esa joven le atraía pero debía tener algo muy especial para moverle el piso y olvidarse de su "amor" por kikyo no conocía a la tal aome pero se moría de ganas esperaba que no fuese como kikyo aunque siendo primas debían tener algún parecido.

-¡¡sota!! Por favor no te escondas- llevándose una mano a la cabeza su hermano si que tenia energía era agotador jugar todo el día con el casi no le quedaba tiempo para ella bueno era lógico el pequeño la quería demasiado y fue casi un año de ausencia tenia que recuperar el tiempo perdido sonrió y se acerco a los matorrales intentando buscar al pequeño.

-aome te notas cansada-la joven doncella se acercaba a paso lento con un vestido naranja de mangas hasta los codos y sin ningún encaje algo sencillo.

-si quieres sal de la hacienda un rato y toma aire fresco yo me encargare de jugar con sota- sonriéndole su amiga necesitaba un descanso llevaba días sin parar llevando al pequeño a donde este le pedía.

-hay gracias sango- caminando rumbo a las praderas inmersa en sus pensamientos que solo eran para kouga haciéndose toda clase de ideas si se hubieran casado ella estaría esperando a ese bebe seria tan feliz sin darse cuenta estaba lo bastante lejos de la hacienda pero aun se alcanzaba a divisar dio un gran suspiro.

-no es prudente que ande fuera de la hacienda y sola señorita- acercándose a la joven que volteaba hacia a la hacienda

-¿que?- fijo su vista en aquel sujeto y una sonrisa se dibujo en su pálido rostro corrió hasta el y le dio un fuerte abrazo, llena de felicidad -primo naraku pensé no volvería haberlo-

La abrazo tiernamente su corazón dio un gran salto al tenerla en sus brazos y aspiro su aroma a jazmín ella se separo -no pude venir antes pero kikyo me aviso de su regreso-.

-si tengo algunas semanas en la hacienda- verlo la llenaba de felicidad naraku había sido un gran amigo para ella y también para kikyo, aparte de su madre el había sido su confidente ya que con kikyo apenas y hablaba y cuando lo intentaba ella la ignoraba.

-también me contó lo que le paso - aunque el y kikyo habían provocado todo aquello no se arrepentía aome siempre había sido el gran amor de su vida aunque fuese en secreto y prefería verla muerta que con alguien mas, observo como los ojos de su amada cambiaban y su sonrisa se desvanecía su gesto era rígido e incluso doloroso.

-yo no quisiera hablar de cosas malas-mientras veía las flores a un lado suyo que no tenían que preocuparse por las penas humanas si no por verse siempre hermosas.

-no quise ponerla triste por que no vamos a la hacienda.

Ambos caminaban sin prisas hasta la gran hacienda mientras naraku platicaba como le había ido en todo este tiempo.

---------------------------------------

-Sota ¿y tu hermana?-observando al pequeño.

- fue a pasear-sujetaba fuertemente al gato contra su pecho.

-¿sola?-viendo a su alrededor sango estaba a un lado sentada vigilando a sota o eso parecía kaede adentro cocinando.

-si le gusta salir sola- dándose media vuelta para volver a jugar con el gato.

Se veía molesto como era posible una señorita decente no salía sola por hay podía pasarle algo unas risas interrumpieron sus pensamientos y sus ojos dorados se clavaron en la joven y el hombre que la acompañaban otra vez ese sujeto su sola presencia le resultaba incomoda pero aun mas que anduviera con aome a solas pero por que se preocupaba tanto tal vez por que era familiar de kikyo.

-pero mira nada mas si es el prometido de la prima-con una sonrisa irónica sabia que su presencia le desagradaba.

-señor inuyasha le presento a mi primo naraku- sonriendo alegremente como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia.

-ya lo conocía- sin dejar de posar su mirada en el rostro de aquel sujeto y en de la chica que se notaba muy feliz aquel tipo era la persona que mas aborrecía por su cinismo y su trato hacia kikyo demasiado cercano para su gusto y ahora tenia ese mismo trato con aome su gesto era rígido y su molestia era evidente.

-bueno querida prima debo marcharme espero visitarla otro día - mientras hacia una reverencia y besaba la mano de la joven sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos pero esta era tan inocente que sonrió tiernamente por aquella mirada insinuadora.

-nos veremos señor inuyasha- sonriendo burlonamente y dando media vuelta sabia que ninguno de los dos simpatizaban, pero había algo que no entendía por que se notaba mucho mas molesto que cuando lo encontró abrazando a kikyo.

-espero que no… -Dijo este con voz queda volvió su vista a la joven que aun tenia la sonrisa en el rostro y miraba a ese maldito sujeto alejarse -le recomendaría no saliera sola señorita tiene una reputación que cuidar-

-pero si no e hecho nada malo- mirando al hombre con el rostro tenso no entendía por que estaba tan serio no había hecho nada malo y era su primo.

-eso lo dice usted pero la gente no piensa igual- mirándola con reproche ninguna mujer podía ser tan inocente como para no darse cuenta de las negras intenciones de ese sujeto.

agacho la vista que mas daba lo que la gente pensara no tenia reputación que cuidar varias personas del pueblo la habían visto en aquel burdel y jamás hicieron nada por ayudarle.

-yo no tengo nada que cuidar señor inuyasha- tragando saliva dolorosamente.

Olvido su enojo al ver la tristeza que había ocasionado y se acerco llevando su mano a la barbilla de ella y levantándola.

-Tal vez no se aya dado cuenta pero usted es un tesoro que cualquiera estaría dispuesto a robarse por ser dueño de este.

Sus ojos se abrieron y el corazón se le estremeció jamás nadie le había dicho algo tan bonito ni kouga sintió una oleada de cosquillas en el estomago que jamás había sentido y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas por aquel dulce piropo agacho la vista la mirada de el era tan fuerte que le causaba demasiados nervios.

-No se sonroje señorita solo le digo la verdad- una sonrisa dulce se dibujo en su rostro nuevamente ese sonrojo y esa mirada inocente ¿que jamás nadie le había dicho algo así? Con que clase de hombre había estado comprometida, bueno por lo que le había contado con un tonto por haberla dejado alejo la mano de su barbilla esperando la respuesta de la joven que no hacia otra cosa que jugar nerviosamente con las manos y ponerse más roja con cada palabra.

-No me diga... eso por favor no esta bien siendo usted el prometido de mi prima- tragando saliva y mordiéndose los labios por los nervios por que sentía tantas cosas extrañas dentro levanto la vista tímidamente y dio unos pasitos hacia atrás, no estaba bien que estuviera tan cerca.

-No es pecado decir la verdad- sonriendo burlonamente nunca había conocido a una mujer tan inocente, tímida pero con la fuerza de el viento si... ella era como el viento tan fascinante que necesitabas pararte un instante para poder sentirla y percatarse de su belleza interior, pero que cosas pensaba se llevo una mano a la cabeza intentando aclarar su mente.

-bueno… creo que entr-are a la cas-a para v-er a sot...a- tartamudeando y haciendo ademanes con las manos nerviosamente dio media vuelta dudo en irse un segundo pero partió a paso rápido dentro de la casa.

-¿No que no te gustaba?...- riendo de su amigo que parecía un zombi viendo a la joven que se alejaba rápidamente.

Salio del trance y recobro la compostura miro al hombre cerca de los arbustos que lucia feliz y cambio su mirada a una reprochante que se creía miroku para espiarlo se acerco a el decididamente y molesto.

-No me gusta solo intentaba animarla- con voz ronca y viéndolo fijamente.

-Ya no te enojes inuyasha solo bromeo- dándole unas palmaditas conocía a inuyasha y era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que la joven le atraía aunque fuese un poco.

-Que haces aquí- ese miroku era de lo peor no sabia ni por que le hablaba y entonces recordó que nadie soportaba su mal genio mas que miroku.

-Que no te acuerdas me invitaste a cenar- sonriendo por el gesto aun rígido de su amigo.

-Yo nunca te invito tu te invitas solo- dando media vuelta y conduciendo a miroku hasta la casa que remedio tenia siempre hacia eso.

-aome kaede dice que la cena ya esta lista y que bajemos a comer.

-Me muero de hambre- sonriendo alegremente y acomodándose un poco el cabello.

Sango miro extrañada a la joven que se arreglaba el vestido y peinaba su cabello se veía feliz jamás la había visto tan feliz pero prefirió guardarse su observación hasta que aome le contara el motivo de su alegría.

-Vamos sango que esperamos- Acercándose hasta la puerta.

-Así que es ella la susodicha eh- observando a la joven que caminaba por el pasillo era muy bonita aunque ese vestido la hacia verse aseñorada y su peinado no era el ultimo grito de la moda pero había algo interesante en ella su mirada que transmitía demasiado, volvió su vista hacia la joven que caminaba detrás de ella y algo dentro de el brinco era la mujer mas hermosa que jamás allá visto su cabello negro suelto su vestido naranja tan sencillo pero ella hacia que se viese elegante se levanto de inmediato cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca y se acerco a ella.

-Señorita es un placer- besando su mano y mirándola a los ojos notando el sonrojo y la sonrisa de la joven.

-Mucho gusto- pero quien era ese caballero tan amable atento y apuesto.

-¡Hermana! Que bueno que llegaste- corriendo hasta ella y abrazándola.

-Siempre volveré sota ya nunca me iré- agachándose para quedar frente al pequeño y acariciándole el rostro.

-que bueno que llego señorita-Acercándose a la joven y moviendo su silla cortésmente para que tomara asiento.

-gracias- con voz dulce levantándose y sentándose era tan amable con ella y no se explicaba el por que tal vez sango tenia razón y la vida le empezaba a sonreír se sentía rodeada de gente que la quería y la cuidaba de mas sonrió.

------------------------

-sango y a donde vas tan arreglada- levantándose de la cama con su pijama que era un camisón desmangado con encaje en el cuello y un pequeño moño demasiado infantil.

-me invito a dar un paseo por el pueblo- mientras se peinaba una y otra vez se esmero en ponerse el mejor vestido escogió uno verde entallado mangas hasta los codos con un escote conservador no quería dar una mala impresión y se puso una peineta de mariposa en el cabello.

Se acerco a su amiga con pasos lentos y le quito el peine de las manos esta voltio y sonrió.

-Te vez muy bien sango no necesitas peinarte tanto te quedaras sin cabello- tomo ambas manos de la chica y sonrió se sentía tan feliz por ella sabia con quien iba a salir solo podía ser el joven miroku al final sango tendría lo que se merecía sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos por saber que al menos una de las dos seria feliz.

-No llores aome si quieres puedo quedarme contigo-abrazándola.

-No sango tu iras con el joven miroku y te la pasaras muy bien- separándose y mirando alegremente intentando ocultar la tristeza.

-¿como sabes que es el joven miroku?- acaso había sido tan obvia que vergüenza si aome lo había notado entonces también inuyasha kaede y quizás hasta sota.

-eras muy obvia ayer en la noche pero vamos ya sal o se te hará tarde- empujándola hasta la puerta se despidió con una sonrisa ojala le fuese bien y miroku comprendiera la vida que sango había llevado sabia que así seria solo lo conocía de vista pero era una buena persona.

Cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella mirando la ventana que estaba cerrada se sintió acongojada y la tristeza la invadió se dejo caer lentamente y apoyo sus manos en las piernas agacho la cabeza y comenzó a llorar cuando estaba sola sentía el vació incluso dormida se sentía triste ya que sus sueños le recordaban todo lo sucedido empezó a sollozar quedamente no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que lloraba ya bastante había preocupado a todos con sus locuras un toquido en la puerta de madera interrumpió sus pensamientos se limpio las lagrimas y se levanto apoyándose nuevamente en ella.

-¿quien?-con la voz un poco quebrada.

-yo hermana ábreme quiero ir a jugar y sango no esta y kaede esta ocupada como siempre.

-ve a jugar al jardín sota en un momento sango-no tenia nada de ganas de salir solo quería quedarse encerrada en su alcoba pero todo fuese por que su hermano estuviese feliz, era malo para ella estar mucho tiempo sola y distraerse era lo mejor que podía hacer.

---------------------

-¡buyo espera!- el niño salio corriendo tras el gato que corría rumbo a las flores.

-Ten cuidado sota- dejándose caer al pasto con su vestido pomposo en color café oscuro como siempre abotonado hasta el cuello dio un gran suspiro y por un instante deseo la compañía del prometido de su prima meneo la cabeza que cosas pensaba.

-¡HERMANA! ¡AYUDAME!-corría a toda prisa hasta donde estaba su hermana.

-¡sota!- se levanto rápidamente y vio al pequeño que se hecho en sus brazos llorando estaba asustado su rostro estaba pálido – ¡que pasa sota que tienes!

Abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y el corazón se le estremeció su rostro se puso pálido como el de un muerto y empezó a respirar agitadamente al ver que unos hombres se acercaban a toda prisa y con un hilo de voz.

-¡Corre sota vete! Pide ayuda -empujando al pequeño que la vio muerto de miedo y salio corriendo.

Su vista estaba fija en aquellos hombres que se acercaban rápidamente hasta donde estaba ella las imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza, cuando la bajaron del carruaje vestida de novia y la golpearon hasta dejarla inconciente su respiración era cada vez mas rápida las piernas no le funcionaban.


	6. Nuevos sentimientos

Se agacho lentamente tomando unas piedras las manos le temblaban y cuando pudo mover las piernas hecho a correr pero fue demasiado tarde unas manos la sujetaron fuertemente de el cabello y la tiraron al piso quedo un poco atontada por el golpe pero no soltó en ningún momento las piedras que llevaba en la mano.

-Pero mira nada mas una damita y muy solita- observando a la joven con una sonrisa y juntando ambas manos afeminadamente.

-hazte a un lado jakotsu- empujándolo y abriéndose paso su mirada se ilumino cuando vio que era una joven al verle la ropa adivino que era una joven adinerada.

-No me hagan daño por favor- levantando una mano con la piedra intentando verse amenazadora su rostro se había puesto pálido y sus ojos no pestañeaban tenia tanto miedo que le harían esos malechores, rogaba a dios que sota llegara rápido a la hacienda y la rescataran antes de que le ocurriera alguna desgracia.

-Por que no me dejas divertirme un rato con ella bankotsu- mirando a la joven livinidosamente y remojando sus labios con saliva.

-Nadie la va a tocar- lanzando una mirada fulminante a sus 5 hermanos…se acerco a la joven y se puso en cuclillas mirándola con una sonrisa burlona, su mandíbula tensa sus ojos muy abiertos su boca que temblaba.

-No se acerque o le juro que no respondo- El corazón se le quería parar en ese mismo instante, no sabia de donde había sacado el valor para decir eso.

-No se preocupe si usted coopera no le haremos nada-llevando su mano al rostro de la joven para acariciarlo pero esta se defendió pegándole con la piedra levemente en la cabeza, se llevo la mano a la herida sangrante y la vio con rencor levanto la mano y la abofeteo en la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas.

- hay hermanito esa bruja te dejo todo ensangrentado- llevándose ambas manos a la boca al mirar la sangre quería desmayarse no soportaba ver sangre.

-¡maldita!- nadie jamás le había tocado un solo pelo y no iba a llegar una mujercita y se iba a burlar de el, le enseñaría quien mandaba hizo una seña para que sus hermanos se fueran y estos obedecieron ágilmente sin dudar ni un segundo su hermano bankotsu estaba molesto y cuando se molestaba era realmente malo así que se echaron a correr.

-Perdón no quise…- con la mano en la mejilla que le dolía horrible por el golpe recibido, no soportaba el contacto de un hombre que sabia le terminaría haciendo daño.

-quería ser amable pero perdiste tu oportunidad- llevando su mano al cinturón que colgaba de su pantalón color negro tomando su cuchillo, lamentaba hacer lo que haría pudiendo pedir una recompensa por la joven pero se divertiría mas viéndola sufrir por la estupidez cometida.

Los ojos se le abrieron mucho mas cuando vio que se acercaba con ese cuchillo acaso planeaba matarla pero no deseaba morir no de esa forma acaso ¿por eso dios la había mantenida con vida? Para terminar muerta en manos de un bandido los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando sintió el cuchillo que rozaba su fino vestido de seda.

-Ahora vas a llorar preciosa debiste pensarlo mejor antes de agredirme nadie me hace esto- poniéndole el cuchillo en el cuello cubierto por el encaje.

-No me mate... Por favor…- tenía el cuerpo rígido y cerro los ojos fuertemente si iba a morir que fuera rápido y sin dolor la saliva apenas le pasaba apretaba fuertemente las manos y tenia los labios entreabiertos.

Entro a la casa casi arrastrándose gritando como loco el corazón le latía rápidamente no se había detenido ni un segundo necesitaba respirar.

-¿Sota que pasa?-mirando al pequeño que estaba pálido y no podía hablar, volteo hacia todos lados aome no estaba…acaso le había pasado algo corrió hacia el niño y lo zarandeo – ¡aome donde esta aome sota!.

-En el p…radoo muchos hom..bres- las palabras le salían difícilmente estaba muy asustado.

Soltó al pequeño y salio disparo hacia su caballo pegándole fuertemente en las costillas, el pobre caballo salio disparado, si algo le pasaba estando el hay jamás se lo perdonaría debió ir con ella y cuidarla el viento le pegaba en la cara y deseaba llegar hasta donde estaba con la esperanza que no se la hubieran llevado sabia que esos bandidos no tenían piedad no ella no se merecía mas desgracias en su vida.

-¿Quien dijo que te iba a matar?- pasando el cuchillo por los botones y rompiendo uno por uno con su mirada azul clavada en la muchacha que lo miraba con terror.

El aire dejo de circular unos segundos por su nariz cerro sus labios y los tenso acaso el planeaba… no había pasado tanto y era lo ultimo que le faltaba para ser un alma en pena de verdad estaba helada no podía moverse solo sentir como sus botones se desabrochaban uno por uno incluso tenia la mirada perdida cuando sintió aquel cuchillo que llegaba al nacimiento de sus pechos se hizo para atrás y lo miro con repulsión.

-Ni lo intentes preciosa- echándose sobre la joven y sujetándole las manos hacia arriba para evitar otro desplante con la mano que le quedo empezó a abrirle el escote para encontrarse con unos pechos que sobresalían -valla que tienes tus encantos bien escondidos-

-déjeme- volteando su cabeza hacia un lado al sentir los labios ásperos de aquel sujeto en su cuello quería moverse pero no podía la tenia bien sujetada empezó a llorar incontrolablemente y a sentir un asco horrible hacia ella misma.

Empezó a darle suaves besos en el cuello mientras notaba los fuertes movimientos que hacia para liberarse que para el eran jaloneos inútiles abrió totalmente el escote mostrando el corcel ajustado y sus pechos que bajaban y subían llevo una mano hasta ellos manoseándolos.

-DEJEME!-Sentía un amargo sabor en su boca y trataba de mover las piernas para patearlo y salir corriendo sentía sus manos frías en sus pechos cubiertos por el corcel apretándolos lujuriosamente, apretaba sus manos que estaban sujetadas… si ese sujeto abusaba de ella la agonía que ya llevaba se volvería insoportable sintió que todo le daba vueltas cerro sus ojos fuertemente intentando que todo fuese una pesadilla de la cual quería despertar, sus manos rasgaban su corcel se mordió los labios cuando sintió el contacto de el en su pecho desnudo y dejo de apretar los labios para emitir varios sollozos.

-No te muevas tanto preciosa o te dolerá mucho mas de lo que debe doler- apretándola mucho mas fuerte las muñecas e ignorando el sufrimiento de la joven, abrió sus ojos cuando sintió el frió metal en su cabeza volvió su vista al ver a aquel sujeto amenazándolo con un revolver y sintió escalofríos con aquella mirada endemoniada.

-Suéltala-con su voz ronca la sangre le hervía como era posible… maldito cobarde quería matarlo hay mismo sin piedad, apretó fuertemente la pistola y estuvo a punto de jalar el gatillo pero se contuvo meneando su cabeza a un lado para que el sujeto se apartara.

Levanto sus manos liberando a la joven que estaba aterrada con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo rígido, se alejo sin que el revolver dejara de apuntarle directo a la cabeza y trago saliva un miedo terrible lo invadió...se sintió humillado quien fuera ese hombre pagaría esta humillación.

-Dej..elo por…favo..r- llevando sus manos adoloridas al pecho desnudo sus ojos estaban nublados por el llanto y miraba implorante a su salvador, nadie merecía la muerte y ella no seria la causante de la de una persona por mas mala que fuese esta.

-pero aome…- dejo de mirarla y vio al sujeto enfrente suyo definitivamente lo mataría sin remordimiento por lo que intento hacer apretó mucho mas fuerte la pistola y tenia los dedos tensos en el gatillo bajo la pistola lentamente intentando tranquilizarse por las palabras de la joven solo por ella.

El alma le volvía cuando vio que la pistola se bajaba lentamente dio unos paso atrás cuando noto que ese sujeto fijaba su vista en la mujer que yacía en el piso… Se hecho a correr a toda prisa antes de que cambiara de parecer con la sola idea de que algún día lo tendría enfrente nuevamente … lo mataría y terminaría lo que inicio con esa mujer.

-Aome…-se hinco hasta donde estaba ella, su cabello desordenado su corcel roto y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas tenia los labios tensos y los dientes le temblaban, apretó el puño fuertemente y dejo la pistola a un lado verla así le dolía sintió un dolor inexplicable en el alma.

-¡Inuyasha!- levantándose y echándose en sus brazos hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho se sentía tan sucia tan avergonzada, pero daba las gracias por que el había llegado a tiempo y la había salvado… sus lagrimas resbalaban humedeciendo el chaleco de el y el alma le volvía poco a poco respirando mas tranquilamente.

----------

Se tallaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo con fervor borrando el mal momento con jabón esperando que aparte de limpiarle el cuerpo le limpiara el alma herida y destrozada que ahora llevaba, la esponja color rosa se paseaba por sus brazos y su cuello dejando un poco irritadas estas zonas pero no importaba incluso no sentía el ardor tallaba con mas fuerza… sus ojos estaban cerrados evitando recordar pero las imágenes le venían unas tras otras al igual que las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta caer en la tina… dejo caer la esponja que se hundió rápidamente y se llevo las manos a la cara.

-¿puedo pasar?- poniendo su mano en la manija y rogando que la dejase entrar tenia que cuidarla ya no entendía nada ella se sentía tan feliz y su amiga casi como su hermana sufría desgracia tras desgracia aspiro fuertemente cuando afirmaron su respuesta y abrió la puerta lentamente -se lo que paso el señor inuyasha me contó y quiero decirte que no estas sola comprendes- dando pasos lentos y rígidos.

-lose sango no te preocupes no volveré a cometer una locura- volviéndose hacia la joven y sonriéndole con el nudo en la garganta.

-aome…- Como era posible que aun esta situación sonriera la admiraba por su fortaleza y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que algún día ella encontrara nuevamente el amor y este le fuese correspondido, como ahora la vida la premiaba a ella con el joven miroku que aun contándole la historia completa de su miserable vida se mostró interesado y decidido en conquistarla.

-voy a estar bien sango- aunque jamás estaría bien con aquella tragedia se había tallado tanto y aun le quedaba la sensación de las manos de ese sujeto en su cuerpo.

Se acerco a la joven que aun mantenía aquella sonrisa dulce y se hinco a un lado de la tina le tomo una mano en gesto de que jamás volvería a estar sola, se hecho a llorar en el hombro de sango con ella no podía fingir que no sufría.

---------

Un largo mes transcurrió y no se volvió a mencionar aquel horrible asunto las platicas entre aome e inuyasha se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes solo el podía mantenerla animada, había momentos en que el olvidaba su compromiso con kikyo se sentía tan libre con ella que podía contarle cualquier cosa pero siempre con la idea fija de que aquello se debía al parecido físico entre ambas.

-señor inuyasha no creo que sea buena idea- Mirando asustada a aquel caballo negro que sostenía inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona esperando a que accediera a dar un paseo con el.

-Vamos no tenga miedo que yo estaré con usted-tendiéndole la mano para que esta la tomara.

-Esta bien pero con cuidado- tomando su mano tibia, no explicaba esas sensaciones tan extrañas que la invadían solo por tomar su mano pero era un extraño cosquilleo que bajaba y subía… sus nervios aumentaron cuando este la tomo de la cintura y la coloco de lado en el caballo no era fácil montar gracias a dios el le había dicho que se pusiera algo cómodo y escogió un vestido verde sin crinolina que le daba mas libertad para moverse y abotonado hasta el cuello.

-Este caballo me va a tirar- cerrando los ojos fuertemente, Sintió cuando el se subió quedando atrás suyo y rodeándola con los brazos para tomar las riendas esas cosquillas se sentían cada vez mas fuerte el tenerlo tan cerca y su sonrojo era mas que evidente incluso empezó a temblar ligeramente.

-Si se cae usted me caigo yo- Dando leves golpecitos con las riendas al caballo que se empezó a mover lentamente, tenia la vista fija hacia enfrente y pocas veces miraba a la joven de la cual podía ver solo su cabello sujetado deseo por un instante quitarle aquel recogido y nuevamente esa imagen de ella con otra ropa diferente y no tan aseñorada vino a su mente.

-¿Oiga y a donde vamos?- Estaba muy rígida jamás había confiado en los caballos les tenia pavor nose como la había convencido aquella vez con su hermano y esta suspiro derrotada que acaso todo mundo la convencía fácilmente tenia un corazón demasiado blando.

-Confié en mi o acaso ¿teme que la rapte?- con una sonrisa burlona siempre era tan desconfiada para todo no como kikyo ella realmente era segura de si misma y una experta en todo…Pero por que las comparaba tanto ambas eran tan diferentes cada una pensaba diferente actuaba de diferente manera.

--------

-Aquí es señorita-bajando del caballo lentamente y después tomándola a ella de la cintura y dejándola en el pasto sin soltarla de la cintura y viéndola fijamente… sus labios tan tiernos y frescos deseo besarlos en ese instante.

-Esto es hermoso señor inuyasha- Mirando a su alrededor y viendo todo ese campo lleno de flores amarillas que parecía no tener final.

El la soltó pero que cosas le venían a la mente ella era la prima de su prometida y no debía pensar tonterías… mas por que esa mujer que tenia enfrente había sufrido tanto se dirigió al caballo y tomo las riendas para amarrarlo en un árbol que estaba al lado.

-sabia que le gustaría- mientras hacia un nudo pensando por que jamás había traído a kikyo a ese lugar y recordando que odiaba el campo y que ella le había pedido mudarse a la ciudad en cuanto se casaran.

-Podría quedarme toda la vida aquí- volviendo su vista a el con una gran sonrisa respiro profundamente el aire perfumado, la vida tenia cosas tan hermosas y por esas cosas valía la pena seguir en ella.

Sintió que su corazón se alborotaba jamás la había visto sonreír tan libremente se veía mas hermosa pero que le estaba pasando se llevo una mano a la cabeza intentando borrarse esos pensamientos que eran mas fuertes con el transcurso de los días.

-¿Le duele la cabeza?- Mirándolo extrañada y con gesto preocupado, se acerco a el y llevo su mano a su frente viendo que no tuviera ninguna herida el tomo su mano y la bajo sin soltarla, un silencio se hizo entre los dos sus miradas estaban perdidas el con la de ella y ella con la de el y sin planearlo se acerco a ella y la beso solo fue una leve presión en los labios un beso que ella no correspondió, se separo rápidamente fijando la vista en otra cosa.

-Yo.. Disculpe es que usted se parece tanto a kikyo- mirando un tronco seco ¿había sido eso? Su parecido quiso pensar que si ella no correspondió el beso que tonto había sido tal vez no le volvería hablar.

-Se…Será mejor que nos vallamos- viéndolo atónita y con una sensación calida en todo el cuerpo el la beso… pero solo por su parecido con kikyo no por que realmente quisiera hacerlo.

Acento con la cabeza y desamarro el caballo ayudándole a subir esta vez el se fue abajo debía mantenerse alejado de ella ya no sabia ni lo que le ocurría solo esperaba que kikyo volviera lo mas pronto posible, en todo el camino no se hablo palabra de ese beso ni de nada solo se escuchaba el murmullo del viento y el de algunos animales.

-------

-eso es un beso…- mientras veía el techo de su alcoba recostada en la cama y se llevaba una mano para tocar sus labios que aun vibraban por aquel beso fugaz, pero solo la había besado por su parecido no por que sintiera algo por ella suspiro profundamente comprendiendo lo que le pasaba estaba enamorada se había enamorado de la persona incorrecta pero por que jamás le pasaron tantas cosas con kouga ¿acaso eso que sentía era el amor? Y estaba pecando era el prometido de kikyo sintió una horrible opresión en el pecho que se debía a la culpa inmensa que empezó a sentir.

-Pero no que solo era lastima inuyasha-con una sonrisa había acertado en su predicción inuyasha sentía algo por la señorita aome pero no era extraño ella realmente podía conquistar el corazón de cualquier hombre por su bondad.

-Cállate yo jamás dije eso ya te explique me recordó a kikyo- frunciendo el ceño y apretando el puño contra la mesa, maldito miroku nuevamente lo maldecía era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que le pasaba algo.

-si tu lo dices aunque yo no veo ningún parecido con la señorita kikyo y con la señorita aome me parecen totalmente diferentes- la sonrisa había desaparecido y ahora lo miraba seriamente apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio -debes dejar de verla no te haz puesto a pensar lo que ella puede llegar a sentir por ti la estas confundiendo y otra complicación mas a su vida no seria buena-.

Golpeo fuertemente el escritorio estaba furioso miroku tenia la razón pero por que le agradaba tanto la idea de que aome llegara a sentir algo por el, era un tonto un egoísta no se podía quedar con ambas.

-No te puedes quedar con ambas inuyasha- no deseaba hacerlo enojar sabia que era un impulsivo y cuando se enojaba perdía totalmente la cabeza pero esto era serio y debía hablar claramente aunque quizás terminaría con un ojo morado, el gesto de su amigo era tenso y su mirada perdida era raro que inuyasha se emergiera tanto en sus pensamientos.

Continuara….


	7. Confesiones

El caballo iba a todo galope el viento le pegaba en la cara y respira profundamente emergido en sus pensamientos mientras sostenía las riendas de su caballo negro fuertemente, jalo el caballo haciéndolo frenar se bajo de un brinco y la observo mientras amarraba su caballo no se había percatado de su presencia libero un suspiro y dio pasos lentos pero firmes sobre el pasto, ella se encontraba recostada en una manta amarilla que contrastaba con el vestido blanco que tenia un ligero escote y su cabello regado por la manta era la primera vez que la observaba tan detenidamente y le pesaba tanto tenerla tan lejos de su alcance.

-Señorita kagome usted no aprende la lección-Sonriéndole y manteniendo la distancia sus ojos cafés se posaron en el y rápidamente se puso en pie tirando el libro en la manta parecía asustada…-No se asuste que no muerdo-Acercándose y sentándose en la manta mientras ella lo observaba desde arriba.

-No me asuste-Con el corazón casi en la garganta y mucho calor en el pecho nuevamente estaban solos y aquellas situaciones la ponían tan tensa se dejo caer en la manta nuevamente acomodándose de lado por aquel pomposo vestido no le permitía estar cómoda ni siquiera sabia por que se lo había puesto justamente ese día y suspiro al recordar que era el ultimo que le quedaba.

-Le gusta leer verdad-Fijando su vista dorada en el libro que estaba boca arriba en la manta y que tenia como titulo "amor en tiempos de cólera" había escuchado mencionar esa famosa obra literaria que trataba sobre como el amor perdura por los años y que aunque dos personas que se aman terminen separadas al final quizás logren concretar su amor.

-Si… me encantan las novelas románticas-Suspirando y tomando el libro que abrazo de inmediato una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Tiene una hermosa sonrisa señorita-Observando a la joven frente a el que suspiraba una y otra vez… y pensando por que jamás había tenido conversaciones a solas con kikyo incluso apenas y hablaban no entendía por que la amaba tanto o ¿era amor lo que sentía o algo parecido?.

Trago saliva nerviosamente y se volvió a parar estaba demasiado incomoda –Creo que es hora de que vuelva a la hacienda e estado mucho tiempo fuera y sota... Bueno tal vez me este buscando-Apenas y podía hablar de los fuertes nervios que la invadían y apretaba el libro fuertemente tanto que en cualquier momento rebotaría de la presión.

-Esta nerviosa, no se preocupe que ya no planeo besarla-Sonriéndole coquetamente sabia cuando se ponía nerviosa siempre esquivándole la mirada y apretando las manos contra algo su tono de voz se volvió casi tartamudo y se mordía los labios.

-Eso no es cierto, lo de los nervios no hablo de bueno usted entiende-Arrugando la frente y mirando de reojo, el corazón le dio un salto cuando el se levanto y se puso frente a ella volteo su cabeza hacia el campo verde por que solo perderse en sus ojos dorados la hacia derretirse y perder la voluntad.

-A no entonces quédese otro rato sota esta con sango y miroku no se preocupe por el lo cuidaran bien- Sonriendo aun pero que rayos estaba haciendo le estaba coqueteando ella era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta y agradeció esto su inocencia.

-Bueno… esta bien pero solo un rato-Dejándose caer nuevamente en la manta y mirando hacia otro lado… lamentablemente ella también quería quedarse le gustaba estar con el cada segundo de el día pero sabia que toda esa amabilidad se acabaría cuando kikyo llegara y ella nuevamente estaría sola…

----

-Mira todo lo que me compre no es hermoso kaede-Sonriendo y sacando cajas y cajas de vestidos hermosos y despampanantes miro a la anciana que la observaba maternalmente –E inuyasha quiero verlo -Sonriendo tenia tantas ganas de abrazarlo verlo, lo extraño demasiado y solo se había ido menos de 2 meses.

-Fue a montar señorita kikyo pero no debe tardar-Con la vista ahora fija en la ventana y rogando que no llegase con aome por que sabia como se pondría kikyo solía ser celosa y vengativa, observo como arruga la frente no la había dejado del todo convencida de su tonta excusa pero se relajo cuando volvió a tomar las cajas y sonreír complacida por las hermosas elecciones que había hecho.

-Oiga … ese no es el carruaje de kikyo-Con la vista fija en el carruaje que estaba estacionado frente a la hacienda… sintió que el corazón se le estremeció justamente pensando en la soledad y ahora pasaría, volteo haber a inuyasha que sonreía y sus ojos dorados parecían rojizos por la pequeña llama que se acaba de encender-Que espera valla- Inuyasha no espero que lo dijera dos veces y se subió al caballo dejando una nube de polvo detrás de el que lleno de polvo el vestido blanco de aome –No… debí ilusionarme- Sonriendo y con la vista fija en el caballo que iba a toda velocidad sintió un nudo horrible en la garganta y un vuelco en el corazón inexplicable empezó a caminar lentamente ya no quería llegar a la hacienda.

-Kaede por que inuyasha estaba con aome- Mirando desde el gran ventanal con recelo a su prima que caminaba lentamente y apretando fuertemente la tela de su vestido rojo con amplio escote y mangas hasta los codos volteo haber a la anciana con esa mirada fría y malvada.

-Quizás se la encontró en el camino mi niña, pero mira que bonita esta tu traje de novia-Sonriendo nerviosamente y mirando el hermoso vestido blanco con encajes escote pronunciado y algunas perlas pegadas en este.

-¡No me haz contestado!-Acercándose y tomando de los hombros bruscamente a la anciana que desapareció la sonrisa de su rostro –Esa maldita esta coqueteándole a inuyasha verdad kaede… ¡acaso aprovecharon mi ausencia para verse!-Estrujándola con odio por haberle mentido, algo pasaba entre inuyasha y aome y si una vez fue capas de mandarla a secuestrar y venderla como esclava ahora seria capas de matarla con sus propias manos si intentaba algo con su inuyasha y claro su fortuna.

-No te enojes niña aome… a estado muy sola el señor inuyasha solo intentaba reanimarla- Tragando saliva apenas por su garganta reseca sintió un escalofrió al ver la mirada de odio que tenia kikyo a veces le parecía que esa pequeña que cuido alguna vez había desaparecido para dar pie a una malvada mujer materialista y fría capas de cualquier cosa por dinero.

Se bajo del caballo y entro corriendo a la casa con una sonrisa toco fuertemente su puerta esperando que abriera estaba impaciente por verla el corazón le dio un gran salto cuando abrió la puerta y se topo con kaede pero atrás de la anciana estaba kikyo mas hermosa que nunca – señorita kikyo-Dijo sonriéndole.

- señor Inuyasha… lo extrañe-Haciendo un lado a la anciana y permitiéndole a su pobre e iluso prometido que le besara una mano ya que jamás le daría el gusto de besarla en los labios no hasta que se casaran.

-Quieres que demos un paseo-Sosteniendo su mano cubierta por guantes y con su mirada dorada puesta en sus ojos fríos con la esperanza que aceptara.

-No puedo debo probarme mi vestido que me queda un poco grande para que kaede lo arregle- Sonriéndole tímidamente y sabiendo que lo que decía era mentira retiro su mano de la de el y entro nuevamente a la habitación cerrando la puerta y dejando a su iluso prometido fuera y ansioso.

-Será para la próxima…-Desapareciendo la sonrisa y abriendo sus ojos dorados al recordar que había sido un grosero con aome la dejo sola salio a paso rápido y se topo con ella que lo miro tristemente y siguió su camino sin saludarlo…-Aome- Dijo quedamente esperando que la joven no le aventara con el libro.

-No me tutee –Volteando a verlo y apretando fuertemente el libro que quería aventarle en la cabeza por haberle hecho esa majadería –No se preocupe estoy bien y ahora con su permiso iré a mi alcoba-Dando media vuelta y apretando el puño.

-¿Esta celosa o que?-Tomándola del brazo y haciendo que se volteara para verlo tenia una sonrisa burlona y ella tenia la boca entre abierta por la pregunta.

-Es un…¡¡TONTO!!- Soltándose y aventándole el libro directo a la cara se llevo la mano a la boca por lo que acaba de cometer jamás había hecho algo así pero no pudo evitar reírse de aquella escena inuyasha se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe y la miraba con rencor como un pequeño niño.

-¡Esta loca o que¡-Sobandose la cabeza donde se le había hecho en cuestión de segundos un chipote la miro con reproche que le pasaba ¡estaba loca! Su mirada dorada estaba clavada en ella que tenia una ricita burlona.

-Se lo merece y sabe ¡no me hable!-Dando media vuelta y con paso rígido que se creía era un tonto tonto tonto por haberla dejado así sola para correr con kikyo pero que le importaba por ella que se casaran mañana y se fueran, se llevo nuevamente la mano a la cara y se mordió el labio había hecho bien se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y se volteo haberlo aun la miraba feo agacho la vista y se acerco lentamente a el…-Lo siento-Con voz suave y jugueteando con sus manos.

-Me lo merezco- Su voz era ronca y dejo de sobarse el pequeño chipote para acercarse a ella –Tiene razón será mejor que no le hable mas- Dando media vuelta y dejándola en el pasillo con aquella reacción se dio cuenta que si efectivamente estaba celosa y la había ilusionado y se sentía como un patán ahora por su culpa sufriría.

Sintió que el corazón le dejo de latir y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos había escuchado bien el le dejaría de hablar la única persona que la hacia sentirse bien la dejaría, los labios le empezaron a temblar pero ella los apretó evitando sollozar y dio media vuelta y casi corriendo se dirigió a su cuarto abrió la puerta y se dejo caer en la cama boca abajo y al instante soltó el llanto sus lamentos fueron interrumpidos por sango que en ese preciso momento entraba.

-Aome que pasa- corriendo hacia ella.

-Nada, lo de siempre- Levantándose y limpiándose las lagrimas.

-No me mientas te conozco muy bien algo mas te pasa-Acercándose a ella y mirándole los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Soy una tonta…- Sentándose en su cama y agachando la cabeza –Me enamore de inuyasha- Dijo con un hilo de voz y sintiendo culpa definitivamente tendría que ir a confesarse.

-Aome…-La abrazo por que sabía que aquel sentimiento le traería mas penas a su vida de las que ya había que acaso nunca terminaría de sufrir.

-Inuyasha no se te hace muy temprano para tomar-Entrando al despacho y mirando una botella de whisky medio vacía y un inuyasha con la mirada perdida y un vaso sin nada dentro.

-Lárgate y deja en paz- alzando su mano para tomar la botella y servirse más.

-Me dijeron que kikyo acababa de llegar deberías estar feliz por eso y no embriagándote- Acercándose lentamente a el.

-A kikyo… la fría kikyo… debí quedarme soltero- Volteando hacia miroku y sonriendo burlonamente mientras se levantaba torpemente del asiento con su trago en la mano y acercándose a miroku…-Iré haber que hace-Saliendo del despacho tambaleándose y aun con el trago en la mano.

-ven inuyasha no creo que te reciba en ese estado –Intentando sujetarlo pero fue en vano se soltó bruscamente y siguió caminando hasta toparse con la puerta de kikyo y tocarla torpemente- ¡kikyo ábreme!.. ¡Ábreme! – al ver que no abría volvió al despacho maldiciendo con miroku detrás de el preocupado y esperando que no hiciera alguna locura como era su costumbre eran las 3 de la mañana y cuando kaede le hablo salio corriendo de su hacienda a la de su amigo.

---

-A donde vas aome- Observando que se cubría el cabello con una manta de encaje blanco.

-A la iglesia hace mucho no me confieso- Sonriéndole a sango y dándose los últimos toques suspiro al ver su reflejo tan demacrado pálido y su vestimenta que la hacia ver peor llevaba un vestido negro abotonado mangas largas hasta las muñecas y aquel chal de encaje le cubría completamente el cabello y parte de la cara.

La iglesia era humilde estaba hecha de ladrillos con una gran cruz en el centro y un mural de vidrio en medio los únicos adornos, entro lentamente había muchas bancas completamente vacías solo una señora que se levantaba del confesionario con cara de haber liberado todas sus penas el aire le paso lentamente y vio el confesionario camino hasta el y se sentó empezó a hablar pausadamente mientras sentía poco a poco que la carga se aligeraba pero aun le faltaba algo por decir el estupido enamoramiento que tenia hacia inuyasha a esto ultimo el padre que escuchaba todo desde adentro le dijo cariñosamente.

-La recordaba más pequeña señorita aome- Sonrió y salio del confesionario lentamente era un hombre robusto y calvo pero con una sonrisa que apaciguaba el alma.

-Padre myoga- sollozo de alegría y se acerco a el abrazándolo fuertemente se separo rápidamente pensando en lo poco educada que había sido le tomo una mano y la beso como era la costumbre y le sonrió.

-Pequeña aome… cuando comencé a escuchar tu historia no creí que fueras tu… desapareciste tan misteriosamente… y ahora me dices que estas enamorada de el prometido de tu prima- Le sonrió a la muchacha y camino con pasos lentos y pausados hacia una de las bancas de madera se sentía demasiado cansado y triste de escuchar todas las desgracias de la pequeña aome, ella se sentó al lado del padre con la mirada gacha y un rosario de plata en las manos que apretaba fuertemente.

-Se que e pecado padre…Pero nose cuando nació este sentimiento y… deseo con todo el corazón arrancarlo- apretando mucho mas fuerte su rosario de plata que cuidaba como su mayor tesoro por ser de su madre difunta… se sentía tan desprotegida tan sola tan triste…

-Pequeña…Lo correcto seria que te dijera que te alejaras- se llevo una mano a la boca y empezó a toser trago saliva y siguió hablando lentamente aquella tos lo consumía día con día sus días estaban contados –Pero tu mas que nadie mereces la felicidad.

-Pero… entonces me dice que ¿lo ame en silencio?-Observando al padre que lucia mucho mas viejo que hace 1 año.

-Pequeña se paciente que… dios te tiene preparada una sorpresa- Le sonrió a la joven y se levanto dejándola sola y con aquellas palabras que la alentaron.

Agacho la vista y miro hacia el frente la cruz que colgaba de la pared suspiro y empezó a rezar pidiendo perdón por lo que sentía perdón por aquel beso y por todo lo malo que había hecho que en realidad eran cosas insignificantes que se vio obligada hacer como golpear a aquel hombre que intento violarla o a inuyasha con el libro después de 1 hora de recesos se sintió mejor aunque no completamente aliviada ni perdonada por dios se levanto de la banca y camino por el pasillo de la iglesia rumbo a la salida pero para su sorpresa se encontró con kikyo observándola burlonamente desde la puerta.

- Prima Aome que sorpresa-Sonriendo y echándose aire con el abanico levanto una ceja y le vio el atuendo ella definitivamente no era competencia para nadie tan mojigata y mosquita muerta.

-hola kikyo…- Kikyo era tan bonita tan perfecta para ella recatada jamás estaba con un hombre a solas y ella era una descocada con la reputación manchada suspiro y paso de largo mirando hacia el frente.

Volvió la cabeza para ver a su odiada prima y retomo su camino como odiaba confesarse tenia tanto que no lo hacia pero era obligación hacerlo por la boda todo sea por la boda una sonrisa burlona se volvió a dibujar en su rostro que diría el padre de todos sus pecados seguro se moriría o le hablaría santurronamente sobre el bien y el mal camino hasta el confesionario y tomo asiento hizo la debida presentación y comenzó a hablar cada palabra era una cuchillada para el pobre padre myoga que escuchaba todo totalmente aterrado incrédulo de que una joven como ella hubiese hecho cosas tan inhumanas tan ¡horrendas!

----

-Por fin llegas sota a preguntado todo el día por ti…-Suspiro de alivio cuidar a sota era una tarea ardua parecía que la energía jamás se le acababa se sentó en la cama mientras aome se quitaba el chal de su cabeza y posaba sus manos en el peinador con la vista gacha y pensativa…-¿Que pasa?- levantándose de la cama y posándose detrás de aome.

-Sango e estado pensando y…-Se mordió los labios por la locura que se le había ocurrido pero tal vez eso seria la única salida a sus problemas dejar de pensar en inuyasha quitarse las penas de el corazón…-Me haré monja –Volteo haber a sango que tenia los ojos bien abiertos y los labios aquello le había sorprendido tanto…- mañana iré a hablar al convento y espero me aceptan- Sonriendo y tratando de ocultar las verdaderas razones por las que decidía dedicarse a una vida de castidad y servicio al prójimo.

-¿Estas segura?- Aun con el gesto deformado por la impresión no es que no creyera que su amiga tenia vocación pero tomar una decisión así y acabando de confesar su amor por inuyasha eso no lo hacia por vocación si no por convicción.

-Si sango… te pido que no cuestiones mis razones- Tomando a sango de las manos y mirándola implorante no tenia ánimos de ser cuestionada al ver que sango le sonrió comprendió que su decisión acababa de ser aprobada por su amiga y sintió un gran alivio.

-Padre myoga ¿esta bien?- Dijo el monaguillo que vestía de blanco y lo miraba preocupado… el padre se notaba pálido mas de lo acostumbrado y con la vista perdida jamás lo había visto así.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes-Sentía un dolor horrible en el pecho y le faltaba el aire apretaba las manos fuertemente en la silla aun no creía lo que aquella mujer le había confesado sin remordimiento alguno, haberse acostado con su primo naraku casarse con inuyasha por interés mas que por amor pero sobre todo haber matado a la mama de aome envenenándola diariamente con los tes aquello lo debía guardar en secreto de confección pero sentía que no podía que era incorrecto morirse llevándose todas esas barbaridades a la tumba.

-CONTINUARA…


	8. Seduciendola

-Pobre padre myoga- Se acomodaba el cabello y sonreía complacida por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Pobre inuyasha diría yo kikyo- Levantándose desnudo y abrazándola por detrás, comenzó a besarle el cuello…-Ya pensaste como fingirás tu castidad- Separándose y mirándola irónicamente y con una risa mofa en el rostro al ver que ella volteaba y apretaba la boca aquello le había molestado.

-Ya me las arreglare- Tomo su paraguas y se despidió coquetamente aventándole un beso, era cierto no había pensando en como fingiría ser virgen pero hay demasiadas artimañas sonriendo.

-Me duele la cabeza kaede tráeme algo- Gruñendo y caminando por el pasillo arrugando la frente y con las manos en la cabeza maldito alcohol le causaba jaquecas pero era el único medio para olvidar un poco las penas aunque no entendía por que le causaba tanta tristeza dejar de hablar con aome solo la había tratado unos meses y ya, iba tan emergido en sus pensamientos que se tropezó con ella…-Que hace aquí.

-Es mi casa no lo olvide- Apretando los labios y lo miro con resentimiento pues que se creía la hacienda era suya y aunque el hubiese pagado las deudas aun era suya o eso creía.

-A cierto…!KAEDE¡- Grito roncamente.

-No sea grosero kaede esta ocupada haciendo el desayuno para sota aparte no es su problema que usted sea un ebrio- Se llevo las manos a la boca hay dios siempre ella y su lengua a veces desearía ser muda así no diría tantas imprudencias agacho la vista y se sonrojo por el comentario que acababa de hacer.

-No me colme la paciencia señorita e sido muy paciente con usted- Con su mirada dorada y endemoniada clavada en ella era cierto no solía ser paciente la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y tampoco amable ni cariñoso al contrario era muy gruñón soberbio y arrogante.

Los vio desde la sala parados hablando ni siquiera le importo de que hablaban se acerco lentamente y tomo a inuyasha de su brazo fuertemente… para recordarle a aome quien era la prometida…-Que hacen aquí tan solos…no es bueno prima que este sola con un hombre acaso no recuerda el protocolo- Con una sonrisita dulce y recatada escondiendo sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Si disculpen me retiro- Retomo el paso y quiso llorar por aquel comentario pero de que servia llorar lo mejor era olvidarse de esos dos eran tal para cual igual de tontos sin darse cuenta estaba apretando los puños y solo hacia eso cuando estaba molesta…esperaba ansiosa que fuera mañana para ir al convento y arreglar todo para ser aceptada.

-La decisión de la señorita aome me tiene confundida señor miroku nose como sacarle de la cabeza esas ideas locas- Suspiraba derrotada y triste era lo último que faltaba como aome se iba a volver monja.

-Bueno a mi también me a impresionado con su decisión…Que dirá inuyasha de esto- Lo ultimo lo dijo tan quedamente que se confundió con el susurro del viento seguro aquello iba a poner como loco al pobre de inuyasha por que aunque el lo negara lo conocía muy bien y sabia que estaba enamorado y no de kikyo.

-Como te fue en la iglesia- Caminando lentamente sin prestar atención a lo que hablaba su futura esposa, no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo incluso llego a percibir que la voz de kikyo que una vez fue melodiosa ahora era chillona y molesta, sus ojos estaban perdidos en aome que estaba frente a el sentada en el pasto oliendo una flor con sota al lado hablándole pero no presto atención a lo que el niño decía solo la observo silenciosamente y fingiendo miramiento a kikyo que se aferraba mucho mas a su brazo al notar aquella actitud poco usual en el…-Debo atender unos negocios con miroku ya debe estar esperándome en la oficina me disculpas- Se soltó del brazo de kikyo y camino dentro de la hacienda nuevamente.

-Miroku llegas tarde- Sentándose en el sillón y viendo hacia la ventana.

-Pero cuando te diga la razón de mi tardanza te caerás de la silla- Sonrió cuando obtuvo la atención de su amigo…-Sabes que loca idea se le a ocurrido a tu futura prima… hacerse monja- Borro la sonrisa cuando inuyasha se levanto con esa mirada bestial poco característica que ya se estaba convirtiendo en rutina cada vez que mencionaba algo sobre ella.

-Tus bromas no me causan gracias- Con las manos firmemente recargadas en el escritorio no aome jamás se volvería monja eso era algo imposible, al notar la seriedad de miroku descubrió que si era verdad sintió una horrible punzada en el corazón aome monja golpeo varias veces el escritorio.

-Tranquilo en que te molesta a ti, tal vez para ella sea lo mejor- Se levanto de su silla y se alejo un poco de su bestial amigo que enterraba las uñas en la madera y se impresiono mucho mas cuando salio de el despacho y azoto la puerta detrás de si pestañeo varias veces antes de reaccionar que demonios planeaba inuyasha salio detrás de el y volteo hacia todos lados pero no lo diviso solo estaba sota sentado en el pasto y con su gato en las piernas…-¿Pequeño no haz visto a inuyasha?.

Acento con la cabeza y siguió jugando con buyo…-Si se fue con mi hermana pero no se a donde.

Se paso la mano por el cabello y suspiro ese inuyasha estaba loco definitivamente era muy impulsivo pero que podía hacer el, era seguro que iba a cometer un grave error al actuar tan impulsivamente con la pobre de aome que no tenia la culpa de su confusión de sentimientos.

-¡Suélteme me lastima!- Trataba de safar su delgado brazo de el agarre de aquel bestial hombre que tenia la mirada de fuego, algunos creados se les quedaban viendo extrañados por aquella cercanía pero agachaban la vista después de todo si decían o hablaban los podían despedir, entraron al gran establo hasta el ultimo cubículo vació, la azoto contra la madera…-ES UN IMPERTINENETE MAL EDUCADO GROSERO Y ESTA LO…- No termino la frase cuando sus labios fueron callados por un beso dejo de forcejear y sintió el cuerpo tan cansado que de no ser por que inuyasha la apretaba tan fuerte con el cuerpo se hubiera desmallado, aquello era tan extraño tan tibio sintió mucho calor sin darse cuenta estaba moviendo los labios al compás de inuyasha que le sujetaba las muñecas contra la pared estaba correspondiendo el beso que pareció eterno ya no solo fue un contacto de labios si no algo mas profundo, el se separo y se dejo caer en su hombro.

-Sabia que no tienes vocación de monja- Con su voz ronca y la respiración un poco agitada, Se separo y la miro a los ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era pausada, cuando los abrió le regalo una sonrisa muy irónica.

Apretó las manos y se soltó de el agarre lo golpeo varias veces en el pecho que se creía para besarla así era un descarado el peor hombre de el mundo teniendo prometida y besándola de esa forma…-NO ME VUELVA A BESAR O LE JURO QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ….

-La próxima vez que aome- Siguió sonriendo burlándose que le podía hacer una chiquilla como aome ¿unos golpecitos?.

-Es usted un egoísta que no piensa en los sentimientos de los demás ¡EGOISTA!- salio corriendo y aguantándose el llanto estaba harta de mostrarse débil no era justo que inuyasha jugara así con sus sentimientos con sus decisiones.

Agacho la vista y recargo la mano en la madera y la golpeo con tanta fuerza que algunos caballos relincharon, era un tonto un egoísta… miroku se lo advirtió miles de veces y aun así se puso a jugar con fuego se había enamorado de esa chiquilla pero también estaba locamente enamorado de kikyo siguió golpeando la madera.

Miroku que aun estaba en el jardín observando el atardecer vio a la joven que corría por los pasillos de la hacienda como un alma en pena agitada y un poco despeinada… acaso su amigo no inuyasha no era tan bestia para intentar algo así o si… fue interrumpido por el ruido de un carruaje que se posaba frente a la hacienda miro aquel carruaje viejo extrañado y levanto una ceja cuando un viejo padre se bajo de este…

El padre se acercaba a paso lento el no podía cargar con aquellas confesiones y hablaría era lo mejor pero primero debía hablar con la señorita kikyo para que ella misma recapacitara y confesara todo lo que había hecho, cuando se topo con la anciana kaede sonrió y pidió hablar con kikyo la anciana lo hizo pasar a uno de los salones y fue por kikyo que en ese momento se encontraba en su habitación viendo hacia la ventana y realmente enfadada como odiaba el campo.

-Mi niña el padre myoga te busca… espera en el salón- Le sonrió pero kikyo no, al contrario salio corriendo y con la mirada desorbitada.

-Padre myoga que hace- Tenso la mandíbula pero siguió con aquella mirada fulminante hacia el padre que estaba sentando y con una calida sonrisa en el rostro.

-E venido a que hablemos de tu secreto de confección, como sabrás me es prohibido hablar sobre los secretos de confesión pero yo no puedo cargar con el tuyo y e venido a hablar con tu familia y prometido solo e pedido hablar contigo para que rectifiques- La miraba con una seriedad que congelaba los huesos el padre myoga era muy calido y pocas veces tomaba esa actitud pero al ver la indiferencia de kikyo en sus ojos sabia que debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Claro padre hablare con ellos- Se acerco al padre y le dio un calido abrazo fingiendo su inocencia y arrepentimiento…-Pero debe darme tiempo no es fácil le pido un plazo- se separo y vio al pobre padre que empezó a toser y movió la cabeza afirmativamente, recobro el aire debía hacer algo al respecto para evitar que sus secretos fueran revelados maldito cura pensó mientras sonreía sonriendo.

-Aome que tienes no me piensas responder- Se llevo la mano a la mejilla y apoyo el puño en el mueble mientras observaba como su amiga estaba viendo al horizonte rencorosamente y con los puños apretados.

-No- Trago saliva y deseo tanto haber cacheteado a inuyasha por jugar así con ella si era un egoísta…-¡¡¡EGOISTA!!!-Apretó mucho más los puños mientras sango seguía observándola desconcertadamente.

-Solo tu haces eso inuyasha con una pobre joven eres un desconsiderado- Levantando un dedo y moviéndolo en forma negativa ese inuyasha era un indeciso de lo peor si quería estar con aome que terminara con kikyo pero era tan inseguro que ni siquiera sabia lo que realmente quería.

-Cállate no te cuento las cosas para que me reproches después-Tenia la mano en la cabeza tratando de idear algo últimamente se sentía tan inseguro indeciso eso no era novedad siempre era indeciso pero aquella situación no se podía tomar a la ligera aome o kikyo… las quería a ambas pero ¿a quien amaba?.

-si te vas a arrepentir de casarte con kikyo hazlo ahora y no esperes más-Sonriendo picaramente y esperando que se quedara con aome y no con kikyo que no soportaba su presencia y seguro cuando tomara posesión de el pobre inuyasha lo manipularía para que dejase a sus amistades.

-----

-Padre myoga que escribe- Observaba al padre desde el marco de la puerta se encontraba concentrando redactando una carta y los rayos solares matutinos le pegaban en el rostro.

-Mi querido discípulo…quiero pedirte un favor, últimamente ciento que mis días están contados- Al notar el rostro triste que tenia el joven que seria el nuevo padre de la parroquia cuando el ya no estuviese le sonrió tratando de consolarlo…-Tranquilo no debes entristecer si no cumplir con la tarea que te daré… houyo cuando yo muera quiero que entregues esta carta al señor inuyasha- La metió en un sobre viejo y amarillo y se la dio al joven en las manos que ya estaba frente a el un poco mas calmado.

-Si padre- La tomo en las manos recelosamente, sea lo que sea que tuviese esa carta debía ser importante para el padre myoga y debía cumplir la tarea aunque esperaba fuese en muchísimo tiempo mas por que el padre era toda la familia que tenia.

Tenía la cara recostada en la ventanilla y veía el hermoso paisaje repleto de árboles y flores que apenas se abrían era demasiado temprano y los ojos se le cerraban había partido muy temprano sin sango sin nadie que le impidiera cumplir su cometido hablar con la madre superiora e implorarle que la aceptara en el convento, dio un salto cuando el carruaje se paro y la puertecilla se abrió mostrando al viejo conductor que le invitaba a bajar.

-¿Ya llegamos?- Bajando y mirando el lugar desértico miro al conductor y arrugo la frente..-Aun no llegamos.

-Lo que pasa es que el carruaje no pasa por ese camino rocoso señorita lo demás es a pie.

-A entonces puede regresar yo iré sola no se preocupe mañana en la mañana lo espero aquí- Le sonrió mientras el conductor aceptaba su gentil propuesta, suspiro cuando el conductor subió y le pego a los caballos que empezaron andar alejándose de ella, miro el cielo que empezaba a nublarse y tomaba un color gris se mordió el labio mirando el lugar y el carruaje lejano debió haberse puesto algo mas cómodo y no el vestido rosa pastel que una vez le perteneció y sango amablemente le devolvió debía estar presentable y aunque dudo mucho ponerse aquel vestido de mangas hasta los codos y un leve escote era mal visto que repitiera vestido siendo tan "rica" el clima se estaba poniendo frió y sintió que la piel se le erizaba, no se percato que un extraño la observaba de lejos entre los espesos árboles.

Sus ojos estaban posados en la joven que empezó a caminar lentamente levanto la vista y miro el cielo era evidente que una llovizna se avecinaba amarro a su caballo a un árbol frondoso y la siguió entre la ramería sin hacer ruido, siempre ella tan caprichosa y poco cuidadosa como se le pudo ocurrir aventurarse con estos climas a salir y sola parecía que no escarmentaba.

-Aome cuando aprenderás- Tambaleándose entre las piedras y tratando de mantener el equilibrio con las manos extendidas, la próxima vez pensaría mejor el salir ella y su terca forma de ser solo un convento tendría que estar tan alejado del pueblo casi a la orilla del mar cerca de un acantilado por que no eran mas simples y los ponían en el pueblo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro pero que cosas pensaba sintió el contacto de algo frió en su piel miro su brazo era una pequeña gota de lluvia lo único que faltaba lluvia, acaso alguien podría tener mas mala suerte que ella, y como si su pregunta fuese contestada las gotas empezaron a caer a montones empapándola toda mientras intentaba refugiarse temblaba de frió debajo de un gran árbol pero aun así el agua la empapaba se hizo bolita.

-Pero que frió- los huesos le dolían de aquel horrible frió y humedad se llevo las manos a la boca y soplo intentando calentarlas pero parecían congeladas, en ese preciso instante escucho ruidos a su lado y se levanto asustada mirando a los lados hasta que diviso una silueta humana que intentaba esconderse, las piernas le empezaron a temblar al igual que todo el cuerpo y tomo un aspecto mucho mas pálido…-¡Quien sea salga!...se como defenderme- Dijo casi tartamudeando y pestañeando varias veces esperando que solo fuese un animal entonces abrió los ojos enormemente cuando aquella silueta empezó a tomar forma entre abrió los labios que se encontraban azulados por el frió y quedamente…-In..uyasha.

Le sonrió burlonamente mientras se acercaba sus botas negras estaban llenas de lodo su pantalón del mismo color se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo dejando ver sus piernas musculosas y su camisa blanca cubierta por el chaleco negro estaba empapada y dejaba ver sus enormes brazos el pelo estaba totalmente húmedo-Aome..Aome.. tu nunca aprenderás, No me veas así alégrate que te seguí- Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de la joven se detuvo aun sonriente por la expresión de impacto que tenia ella en el rostro y entonces la recorrió con la mirada por inercia, el vestido totalmente empapado el escote resaltaba aun mas y se pegaba a su pecho por fin estaba viendo sus curvas claramente y el cabello del cual se soltaban algunos mechones.

-Deja de verme así- Llevando ambos brazos a el escote e intentando cubrir algo sintió que el corazón le salto cuando el la abrazo incluso dejo de sentir frió si no mucho calor al sentir su pecho fornido tan cerca de ella pero no pudo soltar reclamación alguna estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Te estas helando, será mejor que busquemos donde resguardarnos esta lluvia no parara-Se separo y le tomo la mano llevándola a una cueva que había visto cerca de hay.

Se volteo bruscamente cuando noto que su acompañante se empezó a quitar el chaleco y se sonrojo era un imprudente descarado… ese hombre definitivamente no era un caballero se sentía tan incomoda por aquella inusual situación y preguntándose que dirá kikyo cuando no los viese en caso.

-No te preocupes tampoco pienso desnudarme- Tirando el chaleco al suelo y quedándose con la camisa empapada que mostraba mucho mas su pecho, empezó a tomar algunas ramitas y a encender una fogata para entrar en calor… aunque conocía mejores formas de entrar en calor sonrió pícaramente por sus pensamientos y mirando de reojo a la joven que estaba acurrucada en una piedra pálida y asustada.

-Hace mucho frió- Soplaba sus manos tratando de calentarlas por que ni el fuego que acababa de encenderse lo hacia, sentía como su cuerpo se engarrotaba, como detestaba el frió, los ojos casi se le desorbitan cuando inuyasha se acerco a ella y la abrazo de espaldas y aunque quisiera oponer resistencia no pudo el le brindaba una especie de calor que ni el sol en su máximo esplendor le había dado, eran sensaciones demasiado complicadas.

-¿Tienes frío aun?-Sus brazos estaban enrollados en la diminuta cintura de la joven que temblaba y no por frió si no por ansiedad de tenerlo tan cerca y no saber que hacer, meneo la cabeza negativamente ya que la voz no le salía, intentaba concentrarse no pensar cosas "pecaminosas" pero era imposible el olor de su cabello húmedo inundaba su nariz su piel blanca que se tatuaba en sus ojos dorados, la volteo bruscamente y clavo su mirada en la de ella que pareció mucho mas asustada…-No puedes hacerte monja por que ambos sabemos que no tienes vocación- Y como era su costumbre acerco su rostro y la beso sus labios estaban fríos pero aun así le brindaban calor no se opuso a su beso empezó a mover los labios lentamente y ella correspondió.. Aquellos tiernos y suaves labios que solían ser tan calidos incluso en esa situación tenían un sabor tan dulce como jamás había probado era adicto a besarla sintió como ella se estremecía y sin darse cuenta sus manos acariciaban el fino vestido de seda hasta toparse con su cuello desnudo la fue haciendo para atrás sus labios temblaban pero no se resistió estaba enzima de ella y escucho un pequeño jadeo cuando su mano corrió un poco la manga del vestido.

-Continuara…..


	9. Desilucion

Se separo un poco y puso un dedo en los labios abriéndolos, Volvió a besarla pero esta vez metió su lengua lo que causo un pequeño sobresalto y un escalofrió, Abrió sus ojos castaños para ver el rostro de quien le causaba sensaciones tan exquisitas y poco usuales su lengua le provocaba una cosquillas era suave y podía sentir como recorría cada centímetro de su boca, empezó a imitarlo era alo gracioso, algo húmedo emitió un pequeño jadeo y el corazón le latió tan fuerte que estaba segura inuyasha podía sentir eso, ya que tenia su mano en su pecho y lo acariciaba tan suavemente.

-No…- Trato de hacerlo para atrás pero el lo impidió agarrándole la cara bruscamente y pegando mas sus labios a ella, un calor la quemaba por dentro y empezó a invadirla descontroladamente ¿que era todo eso?, fue bajando sus besos pasionales lentamente y notaba como ella respiraba muy cortadamente, su mano que se encontraba aun ocupada con uno de sus pechos noto su pezón que empezaba a sobresalir y esto lo éxito aun mas, siguió su labor hasta llegar al origen de sus pechos, se llevo la mano y bajo lentamente las mangas del vestido mucho mas mostrando el corcel ajustado y los pechos de la joven que subían y bajaban descontroladamente, subió su cara y miro su rostro ojos cerrados mejillas muy rojas e incluso sentía el sudor que empezaba a generarse por aquella situación, desenlazo lentamente el corcel y por fin vio aquello que quería ver y como un animal se fue directo a ellos dándole pequeños lametazos y succionándolos suavemente, las piernas empezaron a temblarle el sentir su lengua en esa zona la hizo entrar en razón y con la poca voluntad que le quedaba lo hizo para atrás cubriéndose inmediatamente los pechos desnudos.

-No…lo puedo ver a la cara..-Los labios le temblaban y ni siquiera supo de donde había salido eso, se acomodo torpemente el vestido mientras miraba las piedras, en cuestión de segundos el arrepentimiento llego pero que había hecho se había dejado llevar como una vil descarada.

-Yo… perdóname… se supone amo a kikyo- Se levanto y se acerco a ella volteándola y sujetándole los hombros fuertemente…aun se sentía excitado y sentía un pequeño dolor entre la entrepierna, pero era un gusano si eso era un tonto como pudo haber llegado tan lejos con ella… pero la deseaba como a nadie mas y aquel anhelo le quemaba la piel y las entrañas, al mirar sus ojos castaños que se empezaban a empañar sintió un horrible nudo en el estomago…-Fue mi culpa no tuya…no tienes por que sentirte mal- la atrajo hacia el y la abrazo fuertemente… era una bestia se casaría con kikyo y aun así se atrevía a seducirla.

-Suélteme…-aunque la voz se le quebraba se sentía demasiado herida y nefasta por haber cometido falta tan grave como una mujerzuela barata era la 3 vez que un hombre la tocaba y aunque las 2 primeras veces no paso nada… aquel asco que se generaba en ella era demasiado grande… se separo y se fue a un rincón de la cueva esperando que la lluvia pasara y muriéndose de frió pero sobre todo con la mirada dorada de el clavada en ella…ya no tenia cara para ir al convento ni ánimos, suspiro varias veces, suspiros que se confundieron con murmullos del viento.

La lluvia ya había parado hacia algunas horas y los pocos rallos solares dibujan 3 sombras en el piso, no hablaron en todo el camino ni siquiera tuvo cara para verla a los ojos después de lo que había pasado se sentía como el peor hombre del mundo la miro de reojo estaba seria muy pálida y un poco despeinada, ya casi llegaban a la hacienda y cuando por fin la divisaron se sintió aliviado la boda estaba tan cerca y el engañando a su pobre kikyo que patán era…-Ya casi llegamos- Trato de romper el hielo pero ni así la joven que se encontraba enzima del caballo lo volteo a ver… ahora si jamás le hablaría pero jamás…

---

Sango corrió hasta ella para encontrarla y los ojos se le abrieron demasiado cuando vio a inuyasha a su lado tratando de no hacerse notar… pero acaso ese inuyasha y aome habían… miro a la joven despeinada con la ropa arrugada por el agua los labios pálidos el rostro igual, el punto no era ese estaba agitada y su rostro denotaba tristeza...-El padre myoga aome… murió esta mañana.

Se llevo ambas manos a la boca por la triste noticia, no podía creerlo apenas lo había visto y ahora estaba muerto…agacho la vista ¿que acaso todas las personas que amaba terminaban muertas? No lloro ya pocas lágrimas quedaban en sus ojos solo camino al lado de sango que la tomo de la mano y la jalo para que la acompañase.

Un suspiro salio de sus labios y agarro las riendas del caballo conduciéndolo a la caballeriza, pero antes de entrar para su sorpresa abrió los ojos muy grande y la respiración se le fue, el corazón se le contrajo al ver aquella horrorosa imagen kikyo y naruko besándose acariciándose, la sangre le empezó a hervir apretó los puños se llevo la mano hasta su pistola y la apretó fuertemente pero no la saco y aunque hubiese deseado matarlos hay mismo no fue eso lo que hizo dejo el caballo en la entrada de la caballeriza y se alejo dando pasos tan fuertes que sus pisadas se clavaban en la tierra seca.

-Inuyasha que…-Levanto una ceja ni siquiera lo vio siguió a su amigo que iba como un alma en pena con los puños apretados y su rostro cubierto por mechones que le había pasado la puerta se cerro enfrente de el, toco varias veces pero nadie respondió… jamás se había comportado así jamás siempre le contestaba o le gritaba algo pero no había soltado ninguna blasfemia nada ni siquiera se escuchaba algún ruido, pego el oído a la puerta y pudo escuchar el leve sonido de el asiento que chillo.

Apretó fuertemente la copa que tenia en la mano y la rompió no le importo, no pestañeaba trago saliva dolorosamente, no había duda kikyo y naraku tenían algo que ver, apretó mucho mas la mano con los vidrios incrustador que se enterraron mas en su piel…-¡MALDITA!-su grito se escucho por toda la hacienda no supo que lo detuvo a encararlos tal vez si lo hacia lo negarían, como cuando los encontró abrazándose y a solas… pero se las pagaría juro que eso no se iba a quedar así se vengaría de esa maldita mujerzuela que fingió tanto recato e inocencia, su mirada dorada jamás había estado tan encendida parecía casi inhumana llena de odio y sobre todo deseoso de venganza, solía ser impulsivo pero no tonto… y ya encontraría la manera de vengarse de kikyo…-Maldita interesada-..Sonrió irónicamente jamás lo quiso, solo quería su dinero el corazón le latía tan lento que incluso se olvido de el dolor que aquella imagen y aquel momento le propiciaron, el odio le ganaba.

-Inuyasha ábreme- Suspiro derrotado… pero cuando la puerta se abrió y un inuyasha serio con el rostro contraído y una mirada que le helo los huesos y le provoco un horrible escalofrió le abrió… pensó en por que rayos no se fue antes algo muy malo le había sucedido para meterlo en ese estado tan extraño.

-Siéntate miroku- Se volvió a sentar en su silla con las manos apoyadas en las orillas y pensando en como se cobraría el cruel engaño… el la amaba confió en ella y le habían visto la cara que idiota había sido pero desde ese instante se prometió que cualquier sentimiento hacia una mujer quedaría vetado de su corazón, apretó las manos en el sillón y se levanto de un salto empezó a tirar todo a su alrededor y a golpear el escritorio mientras miroku lo observaba casi en un estado de shock muerto del miedo por su evidente locura.

-Cálmate- Dijo tan quedamente, intentando no desatar la furia que acaba de surgir en inuyasha… lo conocía desde niño solía ser enojon testarudo pero en todos los años de conocerlo nunca lo había visto tan…

-¡ME ENGAÑO ESA MALDITA PERRA ME ENGAÑO!- Golpeo fuertemente el escritorio y este tembló…-pero nadie me ve la cara nadie juega conmigo-…kikyo pagaría cada uno de sus rechazos fue un estupido un maldito perro faldero detrás de una maldita serpiente que lo enveneno de amor ciegamente.

-¿Hablas de la señorita aome?- Se levanto intentando acercarse pero cuando inuyasha lo miro con esa mirada endemoniada se quedo petrificado y el aire se le fue..

-aome… seguro ella y kikyo son iguales unas ¡basuras!- Trago saliva dolorosamente por el nudo que se le empezaba a formar en la garganta… aome seguro ella era igual o peor que kikyo eran primas tenían la misma sangre sonrió irónicamente y el que empezaba a enamorarse pero aquel fugaz sentimiento se convirtió en decepción desilusión y entonces aquel plan nefasto se le ocurrió…-Ya se que haré miroku.

Miroku que observo la mirada maliciosa supo que la tormenta apenas empezaba y que si a inuyasha le habían visto la cara quien fuese pagaría con sangre era demasiado orgulloso y si una mujer jugo con su hombría con sus sentimientos era seguro que nunca mas confiaría en ninguna otra…-Que planeas inuyasha-…

-Ya veras- Salio del despacho con aquella bestial actitud, y llego a la sala confundiéndose entre las sombras hay estaban todos incluso naraku y kikyo esos malditos… seguro fingiendo un profundo lamento por el padre myoga… miro a aome sentada se notaba triste pero que buena actriz mucho mejor que kikyo.

Kikyo se levanto exaltada al ver a su prometido en el umbral del pasillo los ojos le brillaban y sintió un aire helado que la estremeció pero corrió hasta el para abrazarlo para darle un poco de afecto después de todo se casarían la próxima semana…-querido inuyasha- sintió un frió extraño el parecía diferente ni siquiera la abrazo ni siquiera la miro cuando se separo el empezó a caminar lentamente y se paro enfrente de todos captando su atención.

-Pasa algo- Dijo naraku con una sonrisa burlona y pensando que ese pobre idiota jamás se daría cuenta de que le estaban viendo la cara pobre estupido…

-Si, pasa algo.. kikyo querida siéntate por que lo que te voy a decir es muy duro- Volteo la vista hasta su prometida y le brindo una sonrisa que mas que reconfortarla le causo ¡terror!...-Como sabrán hoy yo y la señorita aome llegamos juntos nadie pregunto nada pero seré yo el que hable por que veo ella es muy inocente y tímida- Mirando a aome que estaba extrañada e inquieta por su actitud una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro insistía que excelente actriz…-Lo siento kikyo pero debo cancelar mi compromiso contigo- Aquello lo dijo con desden sin tartamudear sin pensarlo le salio tan roncamente que causo que todos se levantaran y lo vieran atónito.

-pero que... que…-Se llevo una mano a la cabeza iba a desmayarse pero ni siquiera se le permitió eso por que al ver que inuyasha movió los labios para seguir hablando.

-No depende de mi, aquí... la señorita aome y yo bueno estábamos solos hemos salido solos muchas veces… me confeso que esta embarazada y como comprenderán antes que el amor que sienta por kikyo… esta mi deber como todo caballero- Volteo su vista y aun tenia esa risa y aquella se hizo mas marcada cuando la vio con los ojos desorbitados los labios abiertos y tan pálida como un muerto y esto apenas empezaba kikyo se quedaría sola y sin su dinero…

La respiración se le fue abrió los labios y antes que dijera algo todo se le nublo y de no ser por que inuyasha estaba a su lado y la detuvo a tiempo hubiera azotado al piso todos corrieron hasta la pobre joven que fue cargada de inmediato por el que se había convertido en el peor mentiroso del mundo, excepto kikyo que seguía atónita y con la misma pose de confusión.

-Que... que paso- Abrió sus ojos castaños y lo primero que vio fue la mirada dorada perturbada de el, se levanto de un salto sentándose en la cama y empezó a respirar agitada recordando lo que el había dicho, gracias a dios no estaban solos estaba kaede sango miroku y naraku, este ultimo se acerco hasta ella e hizo a un lado a inuyasha para abrazarla.

-Prima no me preocupe de esta forma- Acariciaba su espalda de una forma no muy apropiada y esto lo noto inuyasha que lo hizo a un lado sutilmente claro.

-No se preocupe que yo me encargare de ella de aquí en adelante y de nuestro futuro hijo- Sonrió burlón nuevamente, solo a el se le podía ocurrir cosa tan falsa y por el trato que naraku y aome se deban era mas que obvio que kikyo y ella eran de la misma calaña unas desvergonzadas mentirosas que habían jugado con el, ya se las imaginaba riéndose a sus espaldas no pudo evitar apretar los puños mientras la miraba con rencor…-Podrían salir de la habitación necesito hablar con mi futura esposa.

Todos miraron asombrados demasiadas noticias malas por un día pero no les quedo otra opción mas que salir uno por uno y mirar a la pobre aome que se notaba asustada e incomoda con la presencia de inuyasha y preguntándose como una jovencita como ella pudo meterse con el prometido de su prima.

-Como puede decir tan mentira que le e hecho yo para que me trate así…- Quiso soltarse llorando incluso la voz se le quebraba, por que decir esa mentira ¿por que?, que no se suponía amaba a kikyo, y se notaba tan diferente a como era antes lleno de rencor hacia ella…

-No finjas tal inocencia- Se levanto de la cama con el gesto tenso y roncamente…-Te casaras conmigo… si no es que quieres terminar en la calle junto con tu hermano- se cruzo de brazos no le remordía en lo mas mínimo ella se casaría con el y le haría la vida un infierno al igual que a la mentirosa de kikyo ambas pagarían igual, como fue tan tonto tan ciego… ambas se revolcaban con el primo que compartidas no pudo evitar reír burlonamente.

-Esta usted loco antes no se portaba así que le paso- Se acurruco en la cama cuando inuyasha se le acerco tanto para susurrarle algo en el oído quedo sin movimiento y sintió escalofríos por la voz endemoniada y seductora.

-Te prometo que nos divertiremos, incluso mas que con algún otro- Se separo y salio de la habitación dejando a la pobre muchacha confundida atónita sin poder defenderse y totalmente confundida por sus acciones y por sus palabras a que se refería con eso…

Entre abrió los labios y se dejo caer en la almohada mojándola de lagrimas por que le seguían pasando cosas tan malas que planeaba inuyasha todo había cambiado en el su actitud su forma de hablar, por que… algo no estaba bien, había mentido la había hecho quedar como una perdida como una mala mujer pobre kikyo ella no se merecía que ese mal hombre la tratara así debía explicarle que todo era falso, así estuvo toda la noche perdida entre millones de dudas hasta que se quedo dormida.

---

-¿Puedo pasar?- Cuando la joven le contesto entro lentamente hay estaba con la misma ropa de ayer despeinada muy pálida y ojerosa había dormido muy poco y eso se notaba al igual que su evidente tristeza y confusión se sentó a su lado...-¿Por que no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

-Por que no lo estoy-Agacho la vista, ahora todo mundo pensaría lo peor de ella tal vez pensarían que todo lo que le había pasado se lo había buscado un nudo se le hizo en el estomago.

-¿Por que me mientes?- no entendía el comportamiento de aome se supone eran amigas pero por que mentirle por que no contarle que había mantenido una relación a escondidas con inuyasha… ya se le hacia a ella que tanta inocencia en una mujer era incoherente y poco común, el silencio invadió la habitación sango se sintió decepcionada y defraudada las amigas se contaban todo, así que se levanto y salio de la habitación sumamente molesta.

-Sango…-Dijo en un susurro para volver a hundir su cabeza en la almohada y seguir con su tortuoso llanto, varias veces tocaron la puerta pero no abrió la había asegurado, hasta que esa voz ronca y maléfica la interrumpió, y para empeorar su tristeza tocaba como un animal amenazando que tumbaría la puerta si no abría así que se levanto pasmadamente y la abrió para volver a la cama.

-Kaede dijo que no querías probar bocado- Tenia la charola con alimentos, nuevamente estaba hay tratando de hacerla comer pero ahora todo era diferente no como la primera vez en la que buscaba protegerla, ahora buscaba otra cosa vengarse y no iba a ser tan paciente como antes.

-No, y no pienso comer y será mejor que se valla por que yo no pienso casarme con usted nunca- Ladeo el rostro buscando tranquilizarse pero no podía todo le salía mal todo, como extrañaba a su madre si ella estuviera hay la ayudaría con ese mal hombre mentiroso, pego un salto cuando el soltó la charola y se acerco a ella tomándola bruscamente de la barbilla y haciendo que lo viese, sintió tanto miedo.

-No pienso tener consideraciones contigo si quieres comer hay esta la comida en el suelo, y si no te casas… te juro que sota terminara en un orfanato cuando sepan que tu no tienes como cuidarlo- dejo de presionar sus dedos en la barbilla y salio de la habitación enojado tenso y lleno de irá, a el ya no le importaba si los demás salían perjudicados por su absurda venganza su meta era lastimar a kikyo hacerla sentir basura como el se sintió humillarla y que mejor forma que cambiarla por aome que kikyo envidiaba y podría jurar odiaba.

Se llevo la mano a su rostro y lo sobo aquel sujeto era una bestia, si lo era, le dejo adolorido el mentón, que le había pasado que había hecho no entendía nada… si no se casaba con el sota terminaría solo no eso no, era lo único que le quedaba y no podía dejarlo solo y si la única solución era casarse con ese mentiroso lo haría pero juro que jamás la tocaría por que si una vez se sintió enamorada ahora solo sentía desilusión por el era igual a todos esos hombres que intentaron lastimar alguna vez uno mas…

-Inuyasha no crees que estas siendo injusto con la señorita aome- Cuando el hombre que estaba frente a el volteo con mirada fulminante se quedo callado ese inuyasha era un testarudo egoísta que solo pensaba en su dolor y no le importaba llevarse entre las patas a un inocente.

-Va ella de inocente no tiene ni un pelo, te aseguro es igual que la prima…por cierto la haz visto, ayer cuando Salí de el cuarto me rogó por horas que habláramos- Sonrió burlonamente no podía creer que kikyo su ex prometida le rogara si ella era tan desposta.

-Tal vez confundiste lo que viste.

-No creo- Tenia ambas manos en el sillón y por un segundo pensó que había sido demasiado brusco con aome… pero que va se lo merecía podía jurar que ella tenia algo que ver con naraku no fue casualidad que llegaran solos esa vez ni tampoco la forma en que el la abrazo…-que víboras- pensó en voz alta apretando el sillón de cuero.

-Nose inuyasha no me parece correcto que ensucies la honra de esa muchacha- Aquello lo dijo con voz fuerte y casi retando a inuyasha estaba bien que fuese su amigo pero no tenia derecho a dejar tan mal a aome ella había sido demasiado amable buena y sobre todo ya había pasado cosas tan feas como para que inuyasha le viniera a complicar la vida.

-Tu opinión no me importa, y ya te dije la honra le perdió hace mucho tiempo- Una sucia imagen de ella con naraku se le vino a la cabeza y esto le causo demasiado enfado, como le incomodaba la forma en que el la trataba pero eso no debía importarle.

- todo arruinado… por ella por esa maldita resbalosa- Apretaba los dientes tan fuertes que parecía que tronaban estaba furiosa herida le habían pegado en el ego, una vez pensó que su querida prima no era competencia y resulto ser mas lista que ella embarazarse…

-Fue tu culpa pero no te preocupes ya hallaremos algo, podemos usar el viejo plan- Sonrió maliciosamente… un nuevo secuestro esta vez no volvería, pero algo mas importante que sus sentimientos definitivamente era el dinero.

-Es buena idea- Se mordió los labios y sonrió fríamente, si eso la alejaría y le daría oportunidad de reconquistar a inuyasha y esta vez estaba dispuesta a todo.

---

-Pasen- Quedamente recostándose nuevamente en la almohada y suspirando pesadamente tenia varios días sin comer pero no tenia hambre, cuando volteo la vista sonrió pesadamente era kaede con una gran caja blanca.

-Mi niña el joven inuyasha te manda esto- Le sonrió y se entristeció de verla así conocía bien a la pequeña y ella no era capas de entregarse a un hombre sin estar casada pero se encontraba igual o peor de confundida…-Vamos debes probártelo te casas en 2 días, esta precioso mira- Abrió la caja y la coloco en la cama sacando el hermoso vestido blanco que brillaba mangas largas hasta las muñecas escote muy pronunciado demasiado para su gusto con brillantes que lo adornaban entallado al cuerpo y con esa tela transparente y brillante a los lados que quedaba en la cintura y le daba un toque muy refinado.

-Llévatelo no lo quiero- Ladeo el cuerpo y se acurruco tapándose con la manta, esto no era como lo soñó ni siquiera se parecía a la primera vez que intento casarse, se sintió aun mas triste al recordar su pasado y no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas que resbalaron por la almohada, la anciana tomo el vestido lo metió nuevamente a la caja y la dejo en su pequeño peinador suspiro y salio de la habitación.

-Como esta kaede- La joven se acerco hasta la anciana que cerraba la puerta detrás de si.

-Mal sango… pero por que no entras ¿y se lo preguntas?

-No… lo mas seguro es que no quiera hablarme por como la trate- Arrugo la frente había sido muy injusta ni siquiera le dejo explicarle las cosas y cuando mas debía estar con ella suspiro y dio media vuelta buscando distraerse con sota, al menos eso podía hacer mantener distraído al pequeño para que no molestara a su amiga.

CONTINUARA…. (Jaja si lose la ortografía no es mi ¡¡fuerte!! Pero se hace lo que se puede, tratare de mejorarla lo prometo)


	10. Perdida de memoria

-El señor inuyasha… ¿podría hablar con el?- Agacho la vista mientras sostenía la carta entre sus dedos, su estado de animo estaba en los suelos por la muerte del padre myoga la anciana lo invito a pasar y le hizo esperar en la sala mientras buscaba al joven inuyasha.

-Pase por aquí el señor lo recibirá- Le hizo un ademán al joven y el la siguió hasta la puerta de madera, la anciana giro la manija revelando el despacho, el joven entro y miro al hombre sentado en el sillón y con la vista fija en el ventanal.

-Señor inuyasha…-Trago saliva cuando ese sujeto volteo a verlo con sus ojos dorados llenos de ira venganza y dolor, se levanto del sillón dándole su mano para saludarlo amablemente…-El padre myoga me dejo esto para usted- Estiro su mano con la carta que inuyasha miro extrañado pero tomo al instante.

-Gracias…-Miro la carta y la abrió, empezó a leer párrafo por párrafo y se impresionaba más con cada palabra.

_Lo que le diré no es fácil e roto un secreto de confección pero se que es por su bien y por el de aome que esta enamorada de usted, voy a morir nose cuando pero dios me a dicho que escriba esto para desenmascarar a la que es su prometida y esperando que abra los ojos por aquella mujer que esconde terribles secretos…_

_mato a la madre de aome el día de su boda, la mando secuestrar y algo que usted no sabe es que kikyo odia a esa pobre niña y desea destruirla yo no puedo cuidarla pero le pido que usted lo haga que no se deje engañar por las artimañas de una hermosa señorita como kikyo y busque la felicidad con alguien que realmente se la dará…_

Siguió leyendo la extensa carta revelando todas las mentiras de kikyo su relación con naraku, el asesinato de su tía, pero sobre todo dejando claro que kikyo solo quería desgracias para su prima, no pestañeo incluso el aire le dejo de transitar por su cuerpo, camino lentamente al escritorio y dejo la carta en este sentándose nuevamente con las manos cruzadas y apoyando los codos, que injusto había sido no por que kikyo fuese un alacrán venenoso aome también tenia que serlo, eran completamente diferentes… pero aun estaba a tiempo de rectificar todos sus errores, se levanto y dejo al joven houyo parado y desconcertado.

---

-¡NO QUIERO!- Apoyaba fuertemente las manos en la puerta intentando detener al desquiciado detrás de ella, se puso de espaldas intentando frenar los empujones pero fue inútil salio volando y cayó directo en el piso.

-Necesitamos hablar – Le tendió su mano pero ella se levanto rechazándola se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza que caprichosa que testaruda la jalo de un brazo y la obligo a sentarse en la cama, como le iba a explicar que había cometido un error no pensaba decirle que kikyo había matado a su madre eso definitivamente tendría que callárselo.

-Ya le dije yo no me pienso casar… y menos con un mentiroso- Volteo el rostro y apretó los labios, después de cómo la trato aun pensaba que se casaría pero que tonto prefería ser secuestrada nuevamente… bueno no era cierto aquella experiencia fue terrible.

-No nos casaremos si eso quieres- La joven lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios, había escuchado bien el había dicho que no se casarían sintió que el alma le volvía, pero en lugar de sentirse feliz se sintió triste acaso deseaba casarse con el aunque fuese de esa manera….- ¿Por qué?-

-Pensé que te pondrías feliz- Se sentó a su lado y miro el techo desgastado, no olvidaba la revelación del padre myoga aome enamorada de el pero el que sentía deseo amor que era, aun estaba enamorado de kikyo y no se la iba a sacar de la cabeza de la noche a la mañana pero tampoco podía perdonar su falta su engaño…-Debes saber ciertas cosas- tomo gran cantidad de aire tratando de buscar la manera de contarle por que había actuado así, el y su tonta forma impulsiva de actuar…-Por que aun amo a kikyo y actué impulsivamente, tu te mereces a un hombre que te ame y no que este inseguro…kikyo hizo algo muy malo y por eso busque la forma mas tonta de romper mi compromiso con ella- Se levanto y la miro se notaba pálida delgada y afligida incluso triste cuando debería estar aliviada pero no si ella lo amaba aun casándola a la fuerza ella lo aceptaría.

-Y… desmentirás lo que dijiste verdad- Agacho la cabeza y llevo sus manos a su regazo pero que tonta… le había dejado claro que el ni siquiera sentía algo por ella mas que deseo físico y ella que pensó que tal vez podría enamorarse.

Se hinco y llevo los dedos a la barbilla de la joven levantándole el rostro…-Yo hablare con todos y… si tu aun quieres ingresar al convento yo te ayudare- Era lo mejor que ella hiciera lo que tenia planeado y el se iría para siempre para olvidarse de kikyo y de su falso amor

-Si…- Los labios le empezaron a temblar como podía ser tan cruel que acaso no media sus palabras, no quería ser una religiosa no podría y que cosa tan mala pudo hacer kikyo para que inuyasha aun amándola se quisiera ir…-Será mejor que hables de una vez- Quito su mano de su rostro y miro asía la ventana esquivando la vista dorada que la hacia sentirse peor, el se levanto y sin miramientos salio de el cuarto para enmendar su error y de una vez por todas encarar a kikyo que seguro le rogaría volvieran o pediría explicaciones de su comportamiento.

-Como pude pensar que un hombre así se enamoraría de mi- Se dejo caer en la cama…se sentía liberada hasta cierto punto todos confiarían nuevamente en ella pero ahora ya no se casaría con inuyasha y para colmo jamás lo volvería haber cerro sus ojos muy fuerte para alejar esos pensamientos se lo habían advertido ese amor le traería grandes dolores.

---

-Pero entonces no te casaras con aome… pero que acaso todo fue una broma- No pudo evitar sonreír ella sabia que ningún hombre la cambiaria por persona mas insignificante pero cuando noto que su ex prometido tenia esa bestial mirada sintió miedo.

-Ni contigo kikyo… que acaso pensaste que jamás me daría cuenta de el romance que tenían tu y naraku- Sonrió burlón sin importarle el rostro pálido que había puesto kikyo ni siquiera buscaba vengarse solo buscaba algo y era el porque, el le entrego su corazón y ella jugo con el.

-Eso…no…-No pudo terminar la frase, el la tomo del brazo apretándolo fuertemente y sintió que las palabras se quedaban en su garganta ahogándola como, como pudo descubrir su engaño respiro agitada.

-No te preocupes puedes seguir con tu romance… por que yo me largo- La soltó bruscamente ya no quería escuchar mas mentiras era obvio que jamás escucharía una verdad de ella, salio de su habitación con el gesto tenso y el cuerpo rígido con el único pensamiento alejarse de ese lugar y olvidarla ya no valía la pena buscar culpables kikyo pagaría era una interesada.

Se dejo caer en el suelo con la mirada perdida este era su fin estaba sola sin dinero y con un zángano como naraku, inuyasha se iría y era seguro que la hacienda entraría en crisis apenas estaban saliendo adelante y ahora que haría.

-¡aome!- Entro corriendo a la habitación- Jadeando por haber corrido.

-que pasa sango- Se levanto de la cama llevaba horas hay acostada miro a sango de reojo que hacia aquí se supone estaba enojada con ella.

-Inuyasha… el..-Tomo aire por que las palabras no le salían…-Se fue-.

Ladeo el rostro ¡que! Se había ido sin siquiera despedirse salio corriendo haciendo a un lado a la pobre de sango, corrió por el jardín sin mirar nada a su alrededor solo al frente donde un carruaje se alcanzaba a divisar en las lejanías, el pecho le bajaba y subía por el esfuerzo, se dejo caer en el pasto ya estaba muy lejos jamás lo alcanzaría lo había perdido se había ido, el corazón se le oprimió y la desesperación la invadió.

-corres mas rápido que yo- Se sentó al lado de su amiga que vestía un camisón blanco y le tomo un hombro pobre ahora perdía al hombre que amaba…-Tal vez sea lo mejor-…

-¡NO!- Se levanto del piso y miro el lejano transporte apretó los puños y con voz decidida como jamás lo había estado comprendió algo…-No sango yo iré a buscarlo no te das cuenta mi vida es como una telenovela en la que yo no tengo ¡voz ni voto! Y estoy harta de eso harta de tener **un destino que no elegí** y esta vez yo elegiré lo que quiero voy a luchar por inuyasha y si el no me quiere volveré pero debo luchar primero-

Respiro después de ese comentario es ahora que comprendía que la vida era injusta demasiado pero no lo permitiría lo amaba y no dejaría escapar la felicidad por que algo dentro de ella le decía que inuyasha sentía aunque fuese una cuarta parte de el sentimiento que se hacia mas grande con el paso del tiempo en su corazón… basta de aceptar las miserias que el destino le daba si el camino que le tocaba era lejos de el lo aceptaba pero nunca mas dejaría que ese camino fuese manipulado no era un títere era una persona.

-Si eso quieres yo te acompañare- Se levanto y sonrió por las palabras que acaba de escuchar jamás la había visto tan decidida se notaba que su amor sobrepasaba las barreras que se le imponían, era tiempo que ella fuese feliz y ese tiempo era ahora y no en un futuro.

-Gracias sango- Le tomo las manos y la observo fijamente se sentía apoyada y no tan sola como antes ahora tenia a sango para darle fuerzas aunque suficiente motivación era el gran amor por inuyasha… su inuyasha.

---

-Hable con miroku el me dijo que inuyasha tomo un barco a tokio- Se recargo en la puerta observando como la joven enfrente empacaba todas sus cosas que no eran muchas… se notaba tensa pero firme en su decisión

-Pues mañana partiremos sango- Cerro su maleta y volteo la vista al ventanal el sol ya se ocultaba suspiro no era el momento pero mañana en la mañana empezaría un viaje que decidiría su destino apretó los puños por la extraña sensación de seguridad que la invadía nunca se había sentido así tan segura y sobre todo tan feliz, que extraño inuyasha se había ido y ella estaba feliz.

-Ya le dijiste a sota que te irías- Se acerco y se sentó al lado de la maleta que estaba enzima de la cama.

-Si, le dije que volvería lo antes posible- Tomo la maleta y la puso a un lado de su cama se sentó al lado de sango y se llevo la mano a la boca estaba nerviosa ansiosa, por ella partiría esa misma noche pero no era adecuado los barcos partían en la mañana y nunca se sabia que delincuentes te toparías por las noches, recordó aquel momento en que inuyasha la salvo de ser ultrajada.

-Bueno me voy a descansar… y espero poder hacerlo kikyo a estado haciendo demasiado ruido todo el día a quebrado cosas contra la pared- Sonrió burlonamente kikyo si era una mujer loca y despechada pero si la habían dejado era por una muy buena razón se levanto de la cama, se llevo una mano a la boca y emitió un pequeño bostezo tomo la manija y salio de la habitación con el plan de dormir aunque fuese un poco.

---

-Sango nose si esto sea buena idea- Se mordió el labio y arrugo la frente estaba preocupada y si inuyasha no la quería ni un poquito si la rechazaba si la trataba mal dejo la maleta a un lado de la cama que mas que cama parecía hamaca, ya estaban en el barco y para su pésima suerte en ultima clase ya que el dinero solo les alcanzo para eso, odiaba viajar en barco se mareaba muy fácil.

-Ya estamos aquí y no hay vuelta atrás- Se acomodo en la pequeña cama y cerro los ojos se moría de sueño no pudo dormir kikyo se la había pasado gritando aventando cosas a la pared…-Será mejor que te duermas el viaje va hacer muy largo y pesado.

-Si tienes razón- Se dejo caer en la cama que estaba al lado de la de sango y recorrió el pequeño camarote si que era pequeño solo dos camas una pequeña ventanilla y nada mas y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

Muchos gritos se escuchaban en el pasillo por todo el barco y las dos jóvenes que habían dormido ya varias horas brincaron de los estrepitosos ruidos mirándose una a la otra asustadas sango corrió hasta la puerta de metal y la abrió.

-El barco se quema- Dijo atónita y con los labios bien abiertos, un fuerte movimiento la hizo soltar la puerta y pegarse fuertemente contra la pared.

-No, y ahora que haremos- Ella y su mala suerte que acaso jamás terminaría tomo a sango de la mano y por instinto salio de el cuarto corriendo hasta donde toda la gente se amontonaba intentando subir a una balsa pero los empujones hicieron que soltara a sango y la perdiera de vista por mas que brinco intentando divisarla le fue imposible, un sujeto vestido de marino la tomo de la cintura y bruscamente la hecho a uno de las balsas de emergencia...-¡¡NO SANGO!!- Se levanto de la balsa que empezó a bajar lentamente sujetada de cuerdas y por fin la vio hay estaba gritando y cuando intento bajarse un fuerte codazo la tiro e hizo que se golpeara la cabeza con la madera dura.

---

-Pobrecita aun no despierta- Unas jóvenes la observaban tenia un morete en la mejilla y la cabeza vendada por el fuerte golpe que se había dado, empezó a moverse y fue abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-Mira ya despertó- se abalanzo en la cama y la vio mas de cerca..-¿Como te llamas? ¿De donde vienes?

Se llevo la mano a la cabeza por el dolor agudo que sintió no entendía absolutamente nada…-¿Donde estoy?

-Estas en el hospital del pueblo y yo soy rin- La mas pequeña de las 3 jóvenes sonrió y nuevamente volvió a agobiarla con sus preguntas…-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Como me llamo….-Se quedo buen rato pensativa como se llamaba ¿por que estaba hay? intento recordar pero su cabeza era un cuarto en blanco no recordaba absolutamente nada…-No lose- Arrugo la frente por la confusión que se le vino.

-Que raro- Rin y las demás se juntaron para hablar de la extraña situación mientras miraban de reojo a aome que seguía en estado de confusión pensando en como se llamaba, una de las 3 se acerco vestía humildemente un vestido largo sin crinolina a sin escote abotonado hasta mas arriba de el inicio de los pechos mangas largas y en color verde…-Soy ayame…pues que te parece si te llamas mar- Sonrió ampliamente.

-Si tenemos que decirte de alguna forma- Nuevamente la pequeña se acerco observando a la joven que se encontraba en la cama tapada con una manta café con la vista aun en el techo.

Volteo su cabeza hacia las tres jóvenes y levanto una ceja…-¿mar?- No ese nombre no le sonaba pero de alguna forma la tenían que llamar, por mas que intento acordarse de algo no pudo le fue imposible.

-Bueno, te explicaremos para ver si recuerdas algo- La tercera se sentó a su lado era la mas seria y centrada tenia el cabello lacio ojos azules y pelo rubio muy bonita vestía igual que la primera pero el vestido en color blanco…-Yo soy kana y nosotras tres somos enfermeras voluntarias, estas en esta clínica, por que tu barco naufrago, tal vez tu amnesia se deba al fuerte golpe que recibiste pero pienso que poco a poco los recuerdos te irán llegando.

Se apoyo con las manos y se sentó, en un barco que hacia en un barco, le dolió la cabeza de solo buscar explicaciones…lo mejor seria hacer caso a kana…

-Bueno mar si quieres cuando salgas puedes quedarte con nosotras- Nuevamente rin hablo y sonrió sinceramente, aunque sus dos hermanas la vieron reprochantemente por ofrecer su casa a una extraña pero suspiraron rin siempre hacia eso.

-Gracias….-Se recostó nuevamente en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos intentando nuevamente recuperar sus recuerdos.

---

-Nuestra casa te gustara es pequeña pero muy bonita- Caminaba meneándose de un lado a otro como una chiquilla aunque ya tenia 16 años.

-Rin, no estés agobiando a la señorita-Aquello lo dijo seriamente y sin mostrar algún gesto siempre solía ser fría y reservada así era kana lo contrario a sus dos hermanas.

Ayame se detuvo y suspiro mirando a la lejanía la hermosa casa que se iluminaba por el amanecer, esa casa era enorme como un palacio grandes ventanales y a su alrededor terreno verde era todo lo que alcazaba a ver desde donde estaba…-Vez esa casa- Apunto con su dedo.

-Si…-Volvió la vista sin asombrarse demasiado.

-Pues algún día me voy a casar con el hombre que vive hay es realmente guapo y hace dos días volvió rompió con la prometida que tenia en Japón- Sonrió y suspiro nuevamente le alegraba que ese hombre tan apuesto volviera y solo eso le daba ventajas o al menos oportunidad de seguir soñando despierta por que un rico jamás se fijaría en un pobre.

-Eso no le importa a mar, ayame tu y tus fantasías locas-Tomo a la joven de la mano y la condujo hasta el interior de la pequeña cabaña que se encontraba enfrente era muy humilde una cerca de madera pasto verde alrededor ninguna flor un tendedero, el interior solo contaba con una pequeña mesita un cuarto con varias camas y una pequeña cocina con lo indispensable.

-Esta será tu nueva casa, solo tenemos dos camas pero puedes dormir conmigo- La jalo para mostrarle la que seria su nueva cama y se sentó.

Algo no andaba bien se quedo parada sin siquiera escuchar las palabras de la pequeña rin que hablaba y hablaba, se apoyo en la pared y se golpeo varias veces muy lentamente la cabeza intentando recordar algo, eso de tener la mente vacía no era nada agradable.

-Si te golpeas así te va a doler mucho después- Pestañeo varias veces y soltó una risita por el extraño comportamiento de su invitada, aunque la comprendió no debía ser nada bonito estar desmemoriada.

- ¿quieres conocer el pueblo?- Se cepillaba el cabello en un viejo espejo e intentaba acomodar su viejo vestido verde.

-¿cuantos días estuve inconciente?- Dio pasos hasta ella y dejo su rutina de golpes para después.

-Dos días, pensamos que ya no despertarías cuando te trajeron aquí había mucha sangre- Dejo el cepillo en la mesita y le tomo la mano lo que le hacia falta era tomar sol se notaba pálida…-Te llevare al pueblo pero hay que partir antes que rin y kana seden cuenta suelen ser muy molestas… y quizás conozcas el hombre que me robo el corazón- Lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un suspiro era una soñadora, aome acento con la cabeza débilmente por que no tenia ánimos de salir si no de recordar.

---

-No creo que sea buena idea entrar a propiedad privada ayame- Miro a todos lados con el corazón en la mano esperando que no las descubrieran por adentrarse a tan lujosa propiedad, ayame le hizo señas con las manos para que pasara la cerca de púas y así fue tomo el vestido café que tenia puesto para sujetarlo fuertemente, levanto una pierna después la otra y camino hasta la joven que sonreía por su travesura.

-Si nos descubren no abra problema, los taicho son gente muy amable- Fijo la vista enfrente había varios creados que no notaban su presencia aun.

-Mejor vamonos- Se mordió los labios ayame definitivamente estaba loca solo a ella se le ocurría, debería estar recostada intentando recuperar la memoria, Iba caminando tan distraídamente que sin darse cuenta se había alejado de ayame que se había ido por otro rumbo, volteo a todos lados buscándola aya estaba con la vista fija en el horizonte y cuando se disponía a alcanzarla alguien la sujeto del brazo fuertemente y la volteo bruscamente, unos ojos dorados sintió un escalofrió aquel sujeto tenia la mirada fría el pelo corto color negro y vestía con un chaleco negro blusa blanca pantalones negros y zapatos lustrados.

-Que hace aquí no sabe que esta es propiedad privada- hizo mas fuerte el amarre cuando noto que la joven intento safarse, volteo hacia el otro lado viendo a una chiquilla corriendo como loca y cruzando el cerco ya eran varias veces que invadían la propiedad pero esto ya no se iba a quedar así… tal vez no era su casa y solo estaba hay por negocios pero sabiendo como era su hermano de mal humorado algo tendría que hacer aunque se la había pasado en el despacho encerrado desde que regreso.

-No lo sabia- Trago saliva que apenas le paso incluso se le atoro de los nervios debió haberse quedado en la cabaña, pero algo que le llamo mucho la atención fueron los ojos de el sujeto que la empezó a jalar dentro de la casa, donde había visto esa mirada donde sintió una punzada en la cabeza…-Suélteme, no volveré se lo prometo- Sus palabras fueron inútiles el la siguió jalando bruscamente.

-Mi hermano decidirá que hacer contigo- la llevo hasta el despacho y toco varias veces y lo único que recibió fue un grito pidiendo que se largara pero como su estilo no era huir, abrió la puerta y empujo a la joven dentro del lujoso despacho decorado con pinturas, un reloj grande de madera varios estantes de libros una gran ventana que estaba abierta un pequeño bar Con muchas bebidas y un sillón negro y grande que se encontraba frente a la ventana.

-Que te largues seshumaru no vez que quiero estar solo- Apoyaba ambas manos a los lados del sillón y tenia la vista fija en el horizonte, pensando y no en kikyo si no en aome que de forma extraña se había metido en su cabeza y no se la podía sacar.

-Pues vas a tener que resolver este problema, llevo varias semanas aquí y e estado notando que una jovencita se adentra en la propiedad a espiar y aquí esta- La empujo y la joven lo vio rencorosamente que grosero, volvió la vista al sillón sintió algo extraño en el cuerpo no supo por que…

-Ya le dije que yo no sabia y es la primera vez que entro-Arrugo la frente pues que se creía para levantarle falsos aparte no era pecado entrar a una propiedad a observar.

-Arréglalo tu- Siguió hay sin moverse que demonios le importaba a el una chiquilla espiando que podía hacer robarse algo como si le importara tanto lo material tenia cosas mas importantes pero solo a seshumaru se le ocurría molestarlo con tonterías.

-No es mi casa- Siguió firme y mirando con soberbia a la muchacha que apretaba los labios por el la mandaría un buen rato a la prisión para que le enseñaran a respetar propiedad privada, sonrío cuando su hermano se desespero y se levanto con el gesto tenso y con una evidente molestia en el rostro, pero algo cambio de repente aquella actitud se convirtió en asombro levanto una ceja…-¿Que pasa?..

-Aome…-No parpadeo que hacia hay noto el vendaje que tenia, acaso el había pasado algo corrió y la abrazo fuertemente, pero ella lo hizo para atrás sutilmente…

-¿Quien es aome?... ¿quien es usted?- Se hizo para atrás, que pasaba por que ese sujeto la abrazaba y por que esos ojos los había visto antes esos ojos dorados tan peculiares se llevo la mano a la cabeza y sintió nuevamente esa punzada.

-Que pasa aquí inuyasha- Meneo la cabeza negativamente y salio de la habitación aquella situación le incomodaba si inuyasha conocía a la curiosa que el arreglara el problema ya había cumplido con informarle, el joven de ojos dorados ni siquiera noto la salida de su hermanastro solo miraba con desconcierto a la mujer frente a el como que no sabia quien era y peor que no sabia ni como se llamaba.

-Tu te llamas aome…. y yo soy inuyasha estas fingiendo amnesia- Se acerco nuevamente pero ella dio dos pasos atrás.

-Oiga nose quien es aome y nose quien es usted- Agacho la vista y entonces reflexiono… aome tal vez ese era su nombre pero quien era ese hombre y de donde la conocía…

-- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- -- --- ---- --- --- --- --- -- -- -- --- --- --- --- --- --

Continuara…Bueno pues no fue mi intención que se pareciera pero tenia que darse esa situación para que se diera esta otra, como ven kagome tiene muy mala suerte lo ultimo que le faltaba era perder la memoria y que paso con sango eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.


	11. por siempre con ella

-Oiga nose quien es kagome y nose quien es usted- Agacho la vista y entonces reflexiono… kagome tal vez ese era su nombre pero quien era ese hombre y de donde la conocía…

-Tu eres kagome no estés jugando conmigo- Levanto una ceja y arrugo la frente pero que diablos le pasaba, lo que si era mas que obvio es que ella había ido a buscarlo sonrió tiernamente y observo a la joven que parecía pensativa y miraba el piso, Levanto la vista y al notar sus ojos de ese dorado intenso sintió nervios sin explicación.

-Oiga mire no me vea así, y en todo caso si mi nombre es kagome quien es usted dice que se llamaba inuyasha pero de donde lo conozco- Se llevo la mano a la boca y lo inspecciono de arriba abajo botas largas negras pantaloncillos del mismo color camisa blanca desfajada y melena negra y larga definitivamente lo había visto pero no sabia donde.

Se acerco a ella pero cada vez que lo intentaba kagome daba pasos atrás manteniendo la distancia…-Oiga mire lamento mucho haberme metido a su propiedad pero si me deja ir prometo no volver hacerlo- Sonrió tímidamente esa situación no le gustaba nada y estar a solas con un hombre no era correcto.

-Tu no te vas a ir de aquí kagome y menos con amnesia te vas a quedar aquí y ya veremos que hacer- Si no lo recordaba eso implicaba que tampoco su pasado por eso no estaba ese brillo melancólico que siempre tenia en los ojos, ahora se veía radiante y aunque su vestimenta estaba algo rota el pelo desacomodado lucia tan infantil.

-No me pienso quedar aquí, debo volver con las jóvenes que me encontraron y averiguar que hacia aquí- Lo miro extrañada que se creía ese sujeto para darle órdenes pero esa forma tan peculiar de hablar de mandar la había escuchado antes.

-No tienes otra opción, yo te conozco y te puedo responder todas tus dudas- Sonrió ampliamente su carácter era igual terca curiosa y desconfiada.

Suspiro el sabia quien era al menos ahora sabia algo su nombre kagome… asentó con la cabeza se quedaría hasta que averiguara quien era de donde venia y que hacia en ese lugar, sintió una opresión extraña en el pecho como si realmente no quisiera recordar su pasado, el intento tomarla del brazo amablemente pero ella se hizo a un lado alejándose no sabia que le obligaba a mantener su distancia pero lo prefería así.

-Esta bien como quieras por aquí- Abrió la puerta y ladeo la mano para que saliera del despacho, necesitaba tiempo solo y con ella hay seria imposible cuando se disponía a olvidarse de mujeres nuevamente entraban en su vida, caminaron por el extenso pasillo decorado con cuadros y algunas mesas con jarrones estatuas de gran valor y varias puertas, aquel lugar era enorme…-Te quedaras aquí- abrió la puerta ella no entro se quedo parada la tomo del brazo y la obligo a entrar.

-No tiene que ser tan rudo- Ladeo el rostro y lo miro de reojo, se suponía era un caballero pero de eso no tenia ni un pelo, recorrió el cuarto era enorme un gran tocador blanco al lado de este una puerta que llevaba al cuarto de baño, una cama con sabanas de seda blancas y una gran ventana cubierta por cortinas blancas todo blanco muy pasivo pensó mientras suspiraba.

-Este cuarto perteneció a mi madre-Se acerco al ventanal para abrir las cortinas hacia años no entraba a esa habitación desde que era un pequeño y no sabia por que le daba ese cuarto, si una vez se dijo que jamás nadie entraría, los rayos solares iluminaron la hermosa habitación el volteo y le regalo una sonrisa tan dulce e infantil.

El corazón le brinco cuando el le sonrió y sintió otra horrible punzada que la hizo caer al piso, inuyasha se acerco rápidamente y le tomo el rostro preocupado e inspeccionando que estuviera bien.

-No me asustes así kagome- La miro directo a los ojos y se perdió en esos ojos castaños tan acogedores y sin poder evitarlo le robo un beso fue como el primero tan rápido pero tan calido, se levanto y se paso la mano por el cabello carraspeo la garganta- En el closet hay algunos vestidos que te servirán me tengo que ir- Salio de la habitación dejándola tan confundida.

Parpadeo varias veces y se llevo una mano a los labios rozándolos con sus finos dedos y tratando de buscar una explicación de lo que había sentido de por que el la había besado, acaso ella y el tenían algo que ver, se levanto del piso y se sentó en la cama, lo conocía y tal vez lo amaba… no había otra explicación pero si el se había ido así era por que el no la amaba a ella o si…-Tontas tontas dudas- Se dejo caer en la cama con la vista en el techo por que no tenia ningún recuerdo de nada cerro los ojos.

_-¡Kagome!- Gritaba desde el barco brincando y levantando las manos intentando que la viera._

_-¡Sango!- Intento pararse y de pronto todo fue oscuridad._

-Sango sango… ella venia conmigo- Ahora estaba mas confundida que había sido eso acaso una ilusión un recuerdo la cabeza le dolía de pensar tanto se levanto y se acerco al tocador mirando su reflejo se llevo ambas manos hasta su cabello y rozo la venda entonces la desanudo y se la fue quitando lentamente, la dejo caer al piso y observo la gran herida que tenia en un lado de la frente la toco y sintió un dolor agudo estaba suturada seguro habían sido esas amables jóvenes, tenia que ir agradecer su hospitalidad pero primero debía darse un baño y mejorar su terrible aspecto.

---

Se puso un camisón de algodón que estaba en el último cajón, no era mucho su estilo o eso le pareció demasiado descubierto y entallado al cuerpo para su gusto pero cómodo al final, abrió la puerta el pasillo estaba oscuro, suspiro pero a lo lejos se veía una tenue luz y nuevamente esa curiosidad que le había causado problemas la llevo a caminar hasta la puerta empujándola y haciendo que rechinara se quedo hay observándolo beber el licor le parecieron horas y sonrió, ese hombre frente a ella le causaba una revolución de sentimientos.

-Kagome- Se percato de su presencia dejo la copa en la mesilla y camino hasta ella la noche le sentaba bien la hacia lucir mas hermosa.

-Yo…no quise interrumpir- Se disponía a marcharse pero el la jalo tan fuerte pegándola a su cuerpo y plantándole un beso, se derritió en sus brazos el contacto de sus labios tan suaves y varoniles moviéndose en los inexpertos de ella empezó a imitarlo y sin darse cuenta estaba pegada a la pared sujetándole el cuello y pidiendo profundizar el beso a lo que el respondió metiendo su lengua para juguetear con la de ella aquello era húmedo delicioso, sintió las manos de el acariciando su cintura subiendo una y otra vez rozando sus pechos pero que le pasaba por que no podía resistirse a sus caricias.

-Te amo Inuyasha- Dijo en un susurro, abrió sus ojos volviendo a la realidad que acababa de decir ¿que lo amaba?, presiono las palmas de su mano contra su pecho alejándolo…-Que hay entre nosotros- Aun con su amnesia sabia que sentía algo por el que sobrepasaba la falta de recuerdos y no podía evitar dejarse llevar.

Se alejo conteniendo el deseo que sentía por ella en ese momento y que se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, era un Imbecil que le diría soy el ex prometido de tu prima y tu vendrías siendo la otra…-Será mejor que vallas a dormir.

Lo estaba mirando con atención deseando que dijera otra cosa y algo mas fuerte que ella la impulso a no ceder…-No me voy a ir conteste mi pregunta-.

Se impresión bastante por su respuesta pero que caprichosa, aunque aquello no era un capricho si no el deseo de saber la verdad, le sonrió y comenzó a caminar hasta su sillón para dejarse caer en el…-Yo estaba comprometido con tu prima, tu estas aquí por que viniste a buscarme kagome…soy un idiota que no merece tu amor, y esa es la verdad.

Se acerco hasta el, entonces era cierto lo amaba eso explicaba el dejarse llevar así hablo casi tartamudeando temiendo una respuesta no deseada…-¿Tu…me amas?

Su voz ronca y segura se escucho por todo el despacho…-Como un loco- Por fin lo aceptaba era inútil negarse a lo que sentía, se sorprendió cuando ella se sentó en sus piernas acariciándole el rostro.

-Yo…te amo con toda mi alma- Acerco su rostro rozando sus labios los cuales atrapo el sediento de sus besos, entre abrían los labios jugueteando, llevo su delgada mano hasta su camisa abriendo lentamente los botones mientras lo besaba con mas enjundia y seguridad, aquello era algo que su corazón pedía a gritos.

-Que haces kagome- Se separo un poco su respiración era agitada la miro a los ojos y obtuvo la respuesta que tanto anhelo sin que ella le dijese nada, volvió a besarla bajando sus besos al cuello y mordisqueando su oreja espero tanto poseerla y ahora lo haría, termino de quitarse la camisa cuando empezó a sentir sus dedos acariciando su pecho, la cargo sin dejar de besarla abriendo la puerta y llegaron rápidamente al cuarto se dejo caer a la cama con ella abajo.

El peso de el no le resultaba pesado al contrario podía sentir su musculoso y bien formado cuerpo provocando mucha mas cercanía, llevo sus manos hasta sus piernas descorriendo la bata, levanto las manos para retirarla de su cuerpo que ahora estaba desnudo, se separo un poco para observarla para grabar su delgado curvilíneo y bien proporcionado cuerpo, acerco su rostro y comenzó a besarla esta vez lentamente con una dulzura que derretía el alma.

-Te amo…- Se separo un poco y se quito lo que le restaba de ropa, ella no pudo evitar observar su miembro que se notaba hinchado se sonrojo y cerro los ojos, sintió el cuerpo masculino ahora desnudo con el suyo y jadeo al sentir el rose de su miembro sobre su parte mas intima…-Ahora me perteneces kagome- Le sonrió y con sus manos le separo las piernas.

Que iba hacer aquel calor era demasiado arqueo la espalda cuando sintió que el estaba adentrándose haciéndose uno, aquello era doloroso pero demasiado placentero gimió cuando lo sintió muy dentro y clavo sus uñas en la espalda desnuda de el.

-¿Te lastime?- Su propia pasión le hizo olvidar que kagome era virgen, pero se tranquilizo cuando ella débilmente negó con la cabeza fue cuando empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella siempre tubo sexo pero jamás había hecho el amor, esto que sentía era sublime, se dio la vuelta ahora quedando kagome enzima y el abajo, ella se sorprendió pero comenzó a mover las caderas una y otra vez era tan extraño tan mágico el placer que eso le provocaba, el acaricio su espalda y la atrajo hacia si atrapando uno de sus pechos y empezó a mordisquear su pezón delicadamente rodeo la aureola con la lengua saboreándolos nunca había probado cuerpo tan mas dulce tan mas embriagador.

Presiono la cabeza de su amante sobre su seno el cuerpo se le estremecía miles de reacciones la invadían o dios se iba a morir hay mismo, el cuerpo se le contrajo se separo un poco aun meneándose mucho mas rápido jadeo varias veces y libero varios gemidos sin poder controlar lo que acababa de comenzar como un espasmo glorioso, sus manos apretaban fuertemente las sabanas, Inuyasha volvió a darse vuelta y como un salvaje excitado viendo el placer de la joven se movió tantas veces rápidamente notando una y otra vez esas reacciones en ella hasta que sus líquidos quedaron dentro de ella dándole una sensación tibia, pero no paro hay siguió la rutina no quería darle descanso quería llevarla al cielo millones de veces esa noche y el quería seguir pegado a ella.

Estaba cansada exhausta pero su amante parecía no tener fin no la dejaría y no quería ser dejada, se separo y cuando pensó que podría descansar solo fue para darse cuenta que empezó a besarle el vientre deteniéndose en su ombligo y rodeándolo con la lengua sintió demasiadas cosquillas y no pudo evitar reírse el siguió bajando acariciándola con la punta de la lengua y entonces lo que sintió fue tan extraño su húmeda lengua saboreando su mas intimo secreto, la respiración que ya era bastante cortada y difícil se volvía mucho mas pesada el cuerpo se le contrajo las piernas le temblaron ya no podía mas.

Se separo y retomo los besos por el vientre hasta llegar a sus labios para saborearlos nuevamente era la cosa mas dulce que había probado y hasta ese preciso momento comprendió que no quería dejarla ir, la quería para el todas las noches todos los días lo que acababa de sentir estando con ella no se comparaba en lo mas mínimo a lo que alguna vez sintió por kikyo ahora estaba seguro amaba a kagome y quería estar toda la vida con esa mujer.

Suspiro pesadamente estaba cansada, se recostó en su pecho quedando profundamente dormida mientras el acariciaba su larga y negra melena, sonriendo tiernamente y observándola dormir.

----- ------- ------------ ------------

Abrió sus castaños ojos miro alrededor Inuyasha no estaba, el corazón se le oprimió

acaso el se había arrepentido de estar con ella, se levanto de la cama enrollada en la sabana que tenia una pequeña mancha roja por la inocencia que la noche anterior había perdido, descorrió la cortina y miro el sol que se asomaba entre las montañas aun era muy temprano, no supo por que se había entregado así a alguien que ni siquiera recordaba pero lo hizo y no se arrepentía, la puerta se abrió volteo con una sonrisa en el rostro…-Inuyasha- Antes de que dijera algo el se acerco y se arrodillo con una pequeña cajita negra.

-Antes que digas algo kagome… quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo- Abrió la cajita negra mostrando un hermoso anillo con un diamante rosa brillante que tenia alrededor varios pequeños en color blanco, aquel anillo que ni siquiera a kikyo le dio perteneció a su madre y siempre le dijo que se lo diera a la mujer indicada y la había encontrado.

El corazón le salto de alegría los ojos se le empañaron por la enorme felicidad que le invadía el cuerpo matrimonio casarse, empezó a llorar de la felicidad que aquella propuesta le causaba, el se levanto y frunció el ceño ante su reacción.

-¿No quieres?- La abrazo pensando que su llanto era por tristeza por arrepentimiento a lo que había sucedido, ella lo abrazo fuertemente y con un susurro hundiendo su cabeza en su camisa.

-Si quiero claro que quiero- Se separo y le sonrió, al instante tomo el anillo y la mano delgada de la joven poniéndoselo le quedo a la perfección ese anillo estaba definitivamente hecho para ella.

-Me haces el hombre mas feliz kagome- La abrazo fuertemente se sentía tan dichoso tan pleno por primera vez en la vida ya no había mas inseguridades ninguna…-Buscare al padre para que nos case mañana.

-¿Mañana?- Pestañeo varias veces era demasiado pronto pero al contrario de preocuparle se sintió tan feliz de la seguridad de Inuyasha…-Si si si si- Como una loca lo abrazo fuertemente el la alzo dándole vueltas por la habitación todo era tan perfecto que no podía ser empañado por nada ni por nadie.

-Pero debo buscar a sango ella venia conmigo- Se separo y se mordió los labios había olvidado a esa joven que la acompañaba en el barco.

Se separo de ella y se tomo su tiempo para observarla nunca se cansaría de apreciar su belleza no solo física si no espiritual, noto su sonrojo y le sonrió seductoramente mientras caminaba a la puerta.

Suspiro y sonrió como una tonta ya no importaba si los recuerdos le habían sido robados construiría otros al lado de el hombre que sentía amaba con todo el corazón.

-- ------- ------------ ------------------ -------------

-Quieres que valla contigo- La abrazaba mientras le susurraba el oído con su voz ronca y juguetona.

-Si me gustaría… pero no tengo idea de donde pueda estar sango-Se alejo y le dio la espalda, se encontraba preocupada por esa muchacha debía ser muy buena amiga de ella para haberla acompañado en el viaje.

-Yo si, a todos los que naufragaron los llevaron al refugio no esta lejos de aquí-Se acerco abrazándola por la espalda desde la cintura oliendo su cabello con un aroma a rosas, como pudo estar tan perdido por kikyo teniendo esa mujer tan maravillosa enfrente kagome jamás se compararía con kikyo eran totalmente diferentes una frívola misteriosa mientras que la otra tan transparente ingenua…perfecta.

Ella volteo y le sonrió posando la vista en sus ojos dorados - Gracias- Lo que sentía era tan extraño una felicidad enorme sin fin que sintió miedo de que se acabara.

-No me agradezcas mi amor- El sonrojo de su futura esposa se noto mucho mas sonrió como un niño por esta reacción ¿el la provocaba?, ella agacho la vista ni siquiera podía mirarlo le había dicho mi amor dios esas palabras eran tan bonitas, sus dedos le levantaron el rostro…-Que pasa mi amor.

Se sentía tan tonta como un gran tomate rojo la voz le salio quedamente…-Es solo que no… puedo creer lo que esta pasando.

-Créelo por que te prometo que esto no se compara con lo feliz que te haré-Le beso la frente, ahora esa mujer que en un pasado había sufrido mucho olvidaría todo con su amor, esperaba no recordara el pasado tan doloroso.

---- --------- ---------------- --------------------- ----------------

Recorría el lugar mirando hacia todos lados pero no veía a sango, cientos de catres con gente herida personas que iban y venían ayudando a todos aquello le empezaba a preocupar y si había muerto ahogada tembló por aquel horrible pensamiento, observo los escalones y camino hasta ellos pero para su sorpresa Inuyasha bajaba de ellos y detrás de el estaba sango la cual corrió y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Kagome! Gracias a dios estas bien estaba preocupada- La recorrió noto la herida en la frente cubierta por su flequillo pero por lo demás se notaba bien.

-¿Sango?- Parpadeo varias veces, no sabia que hacer pensó que la recordaría pero nada ni un solo recuerdo.

-Inuyasha ya me explico que perdiste la memoria-Suspiro pobre kagome era el colmo lo ultimo que faltaba ahora sin recuerdos que haría.

Kagome volteo al escuchar las voces de 3 muchachas detrás era Ayame Kana y Rin que corrían hasta ella, les sonrió.

-Estábamos preocupadas Ayame nos contó lo que paso- La mas pequeña que era Rin corrió y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Estoy bien pequeña no te preocupes- Miro a Ayame, se notaba tensa y sonrojada entonces recordó que le había hablado de un hombre acaso ese hombre seria Inuyasha, Rin se separo y volvió con sus hermanas que estaban enfrente.

-Perdón por haberte dejado-Sonrió forzosamente sin quitar los ojos de su príncipe que por primera vez tenia cerca, la sangre le hirvió cuando noto que el se acercaba a kagome para susurrarle algo apretó los puños y salio corriendo dejando a todos confundidos por su acción.

Continuara….


	12. El destino que no elegi

-¡No es justo!- Tomo las sabanas apretándola entre sus dedos las tiro en el piso mientras sus dos hermanas la miraban con fastidio como si aquello fuese algo común.

-Mas vale recojas eso Ayame- Retomo la lectura de su libro estaba muy cansada de las actitudes infantiles de su hermana siempre que le gustaba alguien hacia miles de locuras por eso no se había casado era una chica demasiado insistente.

-Ni yo me comporto así- Arrugo la frente y puso ambas manos en su cintura seguro ahora ella tendría que tender la cama.

-Cállate Rin no es justo nosotras la ayudamos y ¡así me paga! El es mi príncipe… mió y de nadie mas- Brinco sobre la tela tirada en el piso siempre llegaba alguien y le quitaba lo que mas amaba pero esta vez seria diferente…-Pero ya verán- sonrió saliendo de la habitación.

-¡No te metas en problemas!- Suspiro viendo la pared las locuras de su hermana ya suficientes problemas les habían causado, lo correcto seria avisarle a Kagome.

------- ------------- ----------------- --------------------- ------------

-Es un bonito vestido- Sonrió intentando romper el hielo Kagome había estado muy seria pero era lógico era una completa desconocida.

-Disculpa si estoy callada sango pero es un tanto difícil bueno tu me entiendes- Agacho la vista observando el vestido blanco el lo había escogido era demasiado elegante con un escote pronunciado lleno de brillos pomposo adornado con varias flores tejidas a mano de la parte de atrás se entrelazaba, mangas largas hasta las muñecas, era perfecto pero había algo dentro de ella que le hacia sentirse triste al verlo.

-No te notas feliz… al contrario te vez preocupada ¿pasa algo?- Sus ojos la miraban atentamente tenia miedo de que los recuerdos le llegaran de repente seria un golpe duro.

-No no para nada estoy bien solo nerviosa todo es… tan rápido, esta tarde me caso y es difícil-Se dejo caer en la silla que estaba frente a la cama debería sentirse mas feliz, se escucharon leves golpes en la puerta sango que estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana la abrió.

-Hola señorita Kagome - Sonrió apretó los labios al ver el vestido extendido en la cama que coraje tenia contra esa mujer, sango noto el gesto pero no presto atención…-Es muy bonito-Se acerco para acariciarlo.

-Ayame que sorpresa- Le sonrió levantándose de su asiento…-Ayer te fuiste tan rápido- Le tomo las manos buscando alguna respuesta pero la joven se soltó volteándose.

-A eso bueno, locuras mías- Se mordió los labios Kagome no se casaría con su príncipe era suyo y no lo compartía con nadie.

La puerta volvió a sonar Kagome se acerco y sonrió cuando vio que era Inuyasha riéndose coquetamente la abrazo sin importar la presencia de las jóvenes dentro de la habitación.

-Como estas mi amor- Acerco los labios para susurrar en su oreja quedamente…-Espero la luna de miel con ansias- Su voz ronca y varonil la estremeció e hizo que se sonrojara.

Sango alcanzo a escuchar aquel comentario y carraspeo la garganta con una sonrisa de complicidad con Inuyasha se notaba que no había perdido el tiempo para nada…-Bueno Kagome que te parece si acompañamos a Inuyasha- Salieron de la habitación pensando que Ayame venia detrás pero esta se quedo en el cuarto.

-¿Que no vas a venir?- Sango se regreso un poco incomoda aquella muchacha tenia algo que no le cuadraba seria su poca confianza en las personas, la joven le sonrió y salio caminando delante de ella.

-Y cuando se casa Kagome- Miro de reojo a sango mientras jugueteaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

-No sabia hoy será una ceremonia muy intima no invitaran a nadie solo estaremos unas cuantas personas- Levanto una ceja al notar que la joven se paro en seco con el rostro contraído…-¿te pasa algo?-.

-No nada- Siguió caminando mas tensamente como haría para separarlos ¿Qué haría? Sonrió cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza la más loca de todas.

-Ayame sango podrían ayudarme a arreglarme solo faltan algunas horas- Miraba hacia todos lados estaba demasiado tensa nerviosa.

-Claro que si vamos- Le tomo la mano sonriente ya era hora que Kagome fuera feliz ahora si nada podía salir mal.

-Yo… preferiría volver para la ceremonia ¿puedo?- Sonrió complacida cuando Kagome movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras sango la jaloneaba por el pasillo, así que salio sin mas inconvenientes para hacer realidad su loco plan.

-Kagome… bueno esa chiquilla Ayame… nose tiene algo que no me gusta- Cerro la puerta apoyándose en ella, agacho la vista…-No me hagas caso mejor date un baño, debes oler bien para esta noche- Movió el dedo con la una sonrisa burlona.

-Sango, como sabes tengo la mente en blanco pero aun así siento mucha confianza contigo…yo e Inuyasha tu sabes intimamos... meda mucha pena no pienses que soy una mujer fácil- Trago saliva apretando las manos contra la tela de su vestido…-Fue algo tan extraño- Se llevo la mano al pecho presionándolo…-No me arrepiento-.

Sango se acerco para tomarle ambas manos…-Claro que jamás pensaría mal de ti Kagome, y lo que hiciste fue lo mejor por que te ha hecho feliz- Levanto la vista sintiéndose bien consigo misma que sango le dijera eso le causaba alegría era su aprobación.

-Bueno me daré un baño- Soltó sus manos caminando felizmente hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño se casaría por primera vez ¿por primera vez? Comenzó a quitarse la ropa con la frente arrugada pensando algo dentro quería salir, se dejo caer en la tina de agua caliente…-¿Por primera vez?-.

Suspiro movió su brazo húmedo una gota callo en el agua y en ese preciso instante gran parte de sus recuerdos le fueron devueltos los de su boda los de kouga, se llevo una mano a la cabeza la cual se mojo por las lagrimas que empezaron a salir alejo su mano y las observo… ahora recordaba algo de su pasado algo desagradable algo triste que le oprimió el corazón.

-¿Kagome que pasa?- La observo atentamente el gesto triste los cabellos negros húmedos desprendiendo gotas de agua que resbalaban hasta llegar al piso.

-¿Por que no me dijiste?- Abrazo la delgada tela blanca con la que se había envuelto para secarse dejándose caer al piso…-¿Por qué?...no es la primera vez que me caso había alguien mas que mas me ocultan dime-.

-yo…-Se acerco hincándose junto a ella lo que menos quería era lastimarla arruinar este día pero ya lo estaba, así que lo mas prudente seria decírselo todo, comenzó hablar lentamente omitiendo detalles cuando termino le sorprendió que Kagome se levantara con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, es hora de que me cambie- Miro fijo hacia la ventana ¿de que servia lamentarse? Si ahora se encontraba feliz sin esos recuerdos le faltaba algo y ahora estaba completa por mas crueles malos que fueran era su pasado y debía vivir con ello toda su vida, pero su futuro con Inuyasha compensaría todo lo malo.

-Si- sonrió era muy fuerte soportar nuevamente todo el peso encima no debía ser fácil pero Kagome como siempre lo aceptaba.

-------- ----------------- -------------------------- -------------------------------- --------------------

-Ayame que haces con eso- La respiración se le fue cuando vio a su hermana con una pistola en las manos sonriéndole como si fuera a cometer una "travesura".

-Esto… es para que mi príncipe no se case, y ni intentes interponerte Rin por que si lo haces acabaras enterrada en el jardín y nadie encontrara tu cuerpo- le paso por un lado dando saltos de felicidad había encontrado el arma de su difunto padre ahora si se vengaría de Kagome por robarle al amor de su vida.

La pequeña Rin se quedo pasmada como petrificada sin aliento ni parpadear pudo del susto de las palabras tan horrible de su hermana mayor, un miedo horrible la invadió no debía hablar por que si hablaba Ayame era capas de todo.

-Rin te pasa algo- Se acerco a la pequeña tomándole la cabeza con la mano para girarla.

La voz no le quiso salir tartamudeo…-Yo…e… no- Salio corriendo dejando a Kana consternada por su extraño e inusual comportamiento.

-¡¡Te vez preciosa!!-Aplaudió por el gran trabajo que había hecho el vestido se ajustaba al cuerpo delgado de su amiga el pelo bien peinado lacio de arriba con pequeños bucles en las puntas el tocado en el cabello la gargantilla de perlas en el cuello no se había esforzado mucho Kagome era bonita pero lucia mucho mas con todos esos adornos.

-No es para tanto- Movió la mano avergonzada viéndose en el espejo si se veía bien aparte la preocupación de hacia horas atrás ya no la agobiaba aunque todo su pasado estaba ya acompañándola.

-Vamos que esperas Kagome es hora- Se mordió los labios no era su boda pero le causaba tanta emoción esperaba casarse muy pronto con miroku, kagome tomo el ramo de rosas blancas atado con un lazo adornado con pequeños brillos.

-Soy tan feliz sango- Los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos lloraba no por que se sintiera mal ni triste si no por felicidad se limpio las lagrimas no debía arruinar el trabajo de sango…-Vamos que si no me pondré a llorar mas-.

-Oye sango no sabe que viniste verdad- Termino de hacerse el pequeño moño en el cuello, había comprado un traje negro incluso se había quitado sus botas para ponerse calzado que le incomodaba prefería la sencillez el pelo bien peinado y atado con un lazo.

-No es una pequeña sorpresa, te vez bien incluso te vez como gente decente- Se carcajeo por la mirada dorada penetrándole como era costumbre pero era su forma de decir que se veía bien.

-Cállate Miroku- Apretó los puños molesto pero ni las bromas de Miroku empañarían su felicidad…-Hoy dejo la soltería ahora si- Sonrió por el comentario pero que no se hubiera casado con Kikyo fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida, si no jamás hubiera descubierto que era el verdadero amor.

-Bueno creo que pronto lo haré también yo- Recargo la cabeza en la silla mirando el techo tenia pensado pedirle ese mismo día a sango que se casaran ya no soportaba tenerla lejos la quería para el por siempre.

Levanto una ceja observándolo con regocijo, Miroku casado por fin alguien le pondría una correa en el cuello evitando que se involucra con cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente sango lo traería marcando el paso.

----------- ----------------- ------------------------ --------------------------

-Pensé que te habías ido Sesshumaru- Sonreía con mofa era extraño que no se hubiera ido como siempre era su costumbre, no le contesto solo se limito a sentarse en una de las sillas puestas frente al padre que ya se encontraba preparado solo faltaba Kagome y sango que aun no se aparecían.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha haya vienen- Apunto con el dedo mirando a sango tontamente.

La recorrió de abajo hacia arriba se veía perfecta, caminaba lentamente respondiendo a sus sonrisas llego hasta el parándose a su lado, los pocos invitados que solo eran sango miroku su hermanastro tomaron asiento, el padre comenzó el sermón que se hizo eterno hasta que llego a la parte importante.

-Los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia,

Le retiro el fino velo del rostro dándole un beso en los labios que fue muy rápido por el padre que observaba atento, un tiro en el aire interrumpió el bello momento todos se tiraron al piso asustados.

-Llegue tarde, bueno como dicen si mato a la novia tu serias viudo- Apunto la pistola hacia Kagome que abrió sus ojos cafés…-Levántate- Movió la cabeza dándole mas fuerza a su orden.

-Que diablos le pasa-Se levanto apretando los puños no le tenia miedo a una chiquilla desquiciada por proteger a Kagome era capas de cualquier cosa.

-¡Tu siéntate!- La desesperación se apoderaba de ella pero la sola idea de que se lo quitaran le revolvía las entrañas prefería verlo muerto…-¡Si no estas conmigo no será con nadie!- apunto la pistola cerrando los ojos sus dedos apretaron el gatillo de donde salio una bala dándole en el pecho, abrió los ojos miro la escena sorprendida salio corriendo asustada arrepentida por el acto que había cometido.

-¡¡¡Ka…Kagome!!!- Cayo en sus brazos con su vestido blanco manchado por la sangre que no dejaba de brotar se había parado evitando que la bala perforara su cuerpo, la abrazo fuertemente pegándola a su pecho.

-Kagome…- Se desmayo al instante de no ser por Miroku que la sostuvo hubiera caído en el pasto húmedo, Sesshumaru salio corriendo para buscar un medico perturbado por el momento.

-Me… duele mucho- Respirar se le empezaba a dificultar todo se hacia demasiado lento pesado, tenia ambas manos presionadas en la herida que le causaba un dolor indescriptible… que injusta era la vida ahora esto.

-No hables Kagome ya viene un medico tranquila-Su voz ronca empezaba a cortarse los ojos dorados expresaban preocupación miedo a perderla, no, eso nunca acababan de casarse empezarían una vida juntos la bala debió darle a el… ella no tenia la culpa.

-No me dejes Inuyasha- La vista se le volvía borrosa, le tomo una mano fuertemente trago saliva dolorosamente hasta que no pudo mas y cerro los ojos soltando su mano.

-¡¡¡¡¡Kagome!!!!!-La zarandeo no podía morirse, no había llorado desde que era un pequeño pero sin darse cuenta sintió un ardor en los ojos y pequeñas gotas salieron de ellos no debía mostrarse débil.

-Inuyasha tranquilo no esta muerta solo inconsciente- Miroku que trato de mantener la cabeza fría le tomo el pulso que era muy débil miro de soslayo a Inuyasha era la primera vez que lo veía tan débil vulnerable, Inuyasha intento aparentar su momento de flaquees si algo le pasaba a Kagome mataría a esa muchacha sin importarle nada.

------- --------------- -------------------------- --------------------------- -----------------

-Señor Taicho debo serle sincero… su esposa tiene pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir la bala pudo perforar el pulmón- Tenia la cara cabizbaja dar esas noticias le resultaba difícil pero mucho mas no poder ayudar a la gente por la falta de avance científico, el hombre frente a el lo tomo de los hombros moviéndolo fuertemente con los ojos prendidos de un rojo intenso.

-¡Mas vale la cure o le juro lo matare!- Lo soltó dándole la espalda le pego fuertemente a la pared no era culpa del medico pero estaba tan lleno de coraje con la vida.

-Cálmate Inuyasha- Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda haciéndole señas al doctor para que se retirara había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para salvarle la vida.

Lo empujo dirigiéndose a su cajón para tomar su pistola…-La voy a matar por tocar a lo que mas amo Miroku- Dio pasos fuertes que resonaron en los oídos de su amigo.

-No cometas una locura- Sus palabras fueron ignorados Inuyasha salio del despacho con los ojos al rojo vivo lleno de deseo de venganza.

-Kagome despertaste ¿como te sientes?-Se llevo las manos limpiándose el rostro se acerco para mirarla mejor.

-Sango…- Le dolía horrible el pecho empezó a toser incontrolablemente se levanto un poco se estaba ahogando, no se percato que debajo había una gran mancha de sangre que había sobrepasado los vendajes.

-No te esfuerces descansa- Le sonrió pero no sabia ni por que lo hacia en su estado tan delicado tenia ganas de soltarse llorando pero no quería preocuparla.

-¿Que dilemas no sango?- Volvió a toser mas fuerte, sango le dio un pequeño pañuelo con el que se tapo la boca…-Por única vez elegí mi destino o lo intente pero la vida se a empeñado en desquitarse- Las palabras se hacían jadeos pequeños susurros.

-No, tu te vas a poner bien- Le tomo las manos observándola conteniendo el llanto no podía darle mas palabras por el nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

Sonrió o lo intento…-No, este es el final que duro es sango cuando pensé que todo estaría bien mi vida termina así- Sollozo débilmente se estaba muriendo…-Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que la vida me depara un gran regalo- Se acurruco en la almohada, sango afirmo con la cabeza…-Tuve mi regalo Inuyasha el lo fue… si tuviera que recibir este disparo nuevamente lo haría, mi regalo sango es haber salvado su vida- el final estaba tan cerca era hora de poder descansar el corazón no aguantaba mas opresiones debía soportar un poco mas necesitaba verlo.

-No digas eso Kagome tu te vas a poner bien- Ya no pudo soportar el ardor en los ojos- Vez lo que me haces hacer me hiciste llorar- Se limpio las lagrimas sonriéndole.

-No llores no quiero que llores, tengo sueño voy a dormir- Cerro los ojos incluso cuando lo hizo parecía tranquila iba a morir y se notaba serena.

El caballo se detuvo en la casa se bajo de un brinco, desenfundo el revolver parecía otra persona no era Inuyasha si no un hombre dispuesto a todo.

Rin observo desde la ventana abrió sus ojos cafés muerta de miedo aquel sujeto parecía el mismo diablo corrió hasta el cuarto donde estaba Kana…-¡¡Kana Kana!! Un hombre viene- Antes de terminar la explicación la puerta se abrió iluminando al casi bestial sujeto.

-Donde esta ella-Apunto la pistola a las muchachas que estaban frente a el sin aliento…-¡Donde esta!- su voz ronca les congelo la piel.

-No… sabemos- La voz le tembló los dientes cada cabello del cuerpo.

Inuyasha apretó el arma entre sus dedos salio de la pequeña cabaña conteniendo la furia, subió al caballo pegándole en las costillas lo mas recio que pudo la encontraría aunque fuera la ultima cosa que hiciera en la vida.

Continuara…


	13. Juntos por siempre

-Inuyasha que bueno que llegas Kagome esta muy mal quiere verte- Miroku evitaba que la voz se le quebrara Inuyasha se veía muy mal tenia el cabello alborotado el traje de novio lleno de sangre la camisa desfajada , le paso por un lado como un muerto.

-Sango- Susurro tan quedamente que de no ser por que sango estaba pegada a ella abrazándola no la hubiese escuchado.

-¿Que pasa?- Estaba ladeada rodeando a Kagome con las manos se había percatado de la gran mancha de sangre pero de que servia decírselo.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Abrió sus ojos castaños sin brillo vacíos, tenia la garganta seca la cara pálida.

-Si el que quieras- Hundía la cabeza en la almohada mojándola con las lagrimas, desde el momento en que la conoció algo muy dentro de ella le dijo que todo terminaría mal que por mas que doliera era su destino la vida le había impedido ser feliz.

-Cuida de Sota cuando yo no este- Sintió cuando Sango se levanto aun así no se dio la vuelta no tenia voluntad ni para moverse…-Mama solía cantarme una canción- Tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a cantar lento tan débilmente-_**Ven, cálmate no llores mas, si cierras los ojos veras que sigo junto a ti, que no me iré sin besar una de esas lagrimas que van desde tu cara al mar, la vida viene y va y se va…-**_

Estaba apoyado en la puerta escuchando el débil canto los labios le temblaron el corazón latía tan débil como si fuese la vida de Kagome dentro que se le iba de las manos tan lentamente y el simple y sencillamente no podía hacer nada, sus ojos dorados estaban tan apagados la llama que brillaba en ellos ya no existía abrió la puerta mirándola indefensa en la cama.

Sango se limpio los ojos tallándolos agacho la cabeza dio pasos largos saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta, se dejo caer a un lado sollozando que duro era verla así.

-Kagome…-Se acerco a la cama sentándose a su lado, movió el cuerpo quedando frente a el le regalo una débil sonrisa había aguantado el inmenso dolor en el pecho el sueño que se apoderaba de ella un sueño eterno… para verlo por ultima vez…-No… me dejes- La tomo entre sus brazos acercándola hundió el rostro en su cuello mojándolo con sus lagrimas no pudo aguantar mas no llorar.

Sentir su sufrimiento le partía el corazón le dolía mucho mas que la herida que llevaba en el pecho no soportaba verlo así pero algo muy dentro le dijo que aquel dolor no seria por siempre, no pudo hablar la voz ya no le salía.

-Por favor… no te vallas- La alejo un poco sin importar que tuviera las mejillas llenas de lagrimas los ojos hinchados.

-No estés triste- Le acaricio el rostro, no pudo evitar toser llevándose la mano a la boca sintió la espalda húmeda, Inuyasha retiro su mano percatándose que la tenia llena de sangre.

-Llamare a un doctor- La coloco en la cama cuidadosamente y cuando se disponía a pararse ella lo detuvo de la mano.

-No- ¿Para que? Si al final de cuentas sabia que moriría, no se sentía triste ya no, la carga que llevaba se había esfumado sentía demasiada paz.

-Pero Kagome…- Contrajo el rostro apretando los puños.

-Quédate conmigo no te vallas- se movió hacia un lado para que se acomodara detrás de ella, quería un ultimo abrazo.

Parpadeo fuertemente tragando saliva con dolor, se acostó a su lado rodeándola con los brazos su calidez le hacia olvidar la situación, el final estaba tan cerca y por mas que quisiera evitarlo estaba fuera de su alcance ahora su único objetivo era matar a la persona que le había hecho tanto daño a su Kagome.

-Háblame de algo mas aun no me quiero marchar- Su corazón latía débilmente cada segundo significa la perdida de un sentimiento un recuerdo de su vida, Inuyasha la abrazo mas fuerte pegándola a su cuerpo.

Su voz ronca no salía…-Recuerdas cuando me aventaste con un libro - Intento sonreír recordando aquel momento deseo tanto volver a esos tiempos desaprovecho la vida y cuando pensó que iniciaba el sueño para el en realidad terminaba.

-Si- Cerro los ojos lo recordaba muy bien…-me gustaría que este momento fuera eterno-Puso ambas manos con las de Inuyasha acariciándolas el entrelazo sus dedos.

-A mi también mi Kagome… te amo Kagome te amo- Cerro los ojos aspirando el aroma de su cabello si debía vivir sin ella prefería morir pero antes cobraría venganza por que le habían arrebatado todo.

-Yo también- Se llevaría a la tumba las palabras mas hermosas que había escuchado ya no podía pedir mas, cerro los ojos durmiendo entre los brazos de el.

--------- -------------------------- ------------------------- --------------------- --------------

-Kana… mate a Kagome- El cuerpo le temblaba tenia el arma en las manos la cual sujetaba recelosamente, la imagen de Kagome cayendo al piso con el vestido blanco manchado de sangre estaba latente en su mente.

-Ayame… como pudiste- Se acerco a ella llevo su mano al aire para darle una tremenda cachetada en el rostro la tomo de los hombros zangoloteándola…-¡Contesta!- Nunca creyó que su hermana fuese capas de cometer un acto tan horrible ahora entendía a ese hombre buscando venganza.

-Yo… no quería, no lose- Agacho la cabeza con los labios abiertos los ojos nublados era verdad no fue su intención matarla a ella quería eliminarlo a el por haberla lastimado por rechazar su amor la había traicionado Inuyasha era suyo.

-Lo siento Ayame pero debo avisar a las autoridades debes pagar por el crimen que cometiste- Camino hasta la puerta le dolía tanto entregar a su hermana seguro la enviaran a la horca pero prefería eso que siguiera cometiendo locuras si fue capaz de matar a una persona era capaz de todo de cualquier cosa, antes de cruzar el marco el fuerte ruido la hizo voltear parpadeo débilmente se llevo ambas manos al estomago, alejo una mano manchada de sangre se dejo caer al suelo boca abajo los cabello rubios se extendieron en el piso frió susurro dolorosamente…-¿Por qué?- Sus ojos quedaron abiertos la sangre comenzó a esparcirse manchando el suelo.

Había matado a su hermana pero se lo había buscado si la denunciaba la condenarían a muerte miro hacia todos lados temerosa de que alguien llegara y como la primera vez salio corriendo con la pistola en la mano.

-------------------- ------------------------ ----------------------- ------------------------

-Tranquila sango- La abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas conteniendo su llanto en el hombro, el dolor de sango parecía no tener fin tenia varias horas llorando incontrolable sobre Miroku, el ruido de la puerta la hizo voltear con los ojos rojos.

-¿Esta?- Se llevo ambas manos a la boca evitando sollozar, pero cuando Inuyasha meneo negativamente se sintió mejor aun no había muerto camino rápidamente pasando a un lado de el.

-Debo ir a buscarla- Su rostro estaba endurecido mostraba rencor demasiado como el que jamás había sentido.

- ¿A quien?- Estaba tan consternado todo parecía perfecto esa mañana y las cosas cambiaron tan rápido la vida no estaba comprada y cuando menos lo esperabas te podía quitar todo lo que amabas.

Camino lento sin mirar a Miroku y a nadie a su alrededor, algo le decía que ya no regresaría que seria la ultima vez que vería a su amigo de la infancia se paro atrás de el…-Cuídala y hazla feliz no desaproveches tu tiempo- Siguió caminando dejando a un Miroku serio abatido pero sobre todo con la impresión de que aquello había sido una despedida.

- A donde vas Inuyasha- Sesshumaru se paro frente a el, no solía mostrar sus sentimientos siempre era muy prudente frió pero ver a su hermano tan patético le hacia desvariar preocuparse por el después de todo era su medio hermano y el era el mayor debía cuidarlo.

-Volveré pronto- Siguió caminando se estaba despidiendo de todo ese también era su final podía sentirlo y eso le causaba felicidad tranquilidad.

Corría como una loca no sabia a donde ir se dejo caer en la hierva desde hay se podía ver el castillo de su príncipe, ya no había impedimentos para que estuvieran juntos ahora que los obstáculos fueron destruidos por ella podían ser felices, sonrió escalofriantemente levantándose rumbo a su vida feliz junto a el.

El caballo iba lo mas rápido que sus patas podían correr pero esto no le era suficiente tenia que encontrarla, le pegaba en las costillas a cada segundo corría una carrera desenfrenada no le importaba si se caía lo peor era matarse y estaba decidido a hacerlo.

Observo a la lejanía la silueta de un jinete se detuvo, saco el arma de el bolsillo de su vestido sonrió cuando vio que aquel hombre sobre el caballo era su príncipe que venia por ella.

Casi se le desorbitan los ojos cuando la vio parada frente a el, freno el caballo los ojos se le encendieron parecía el mismo demonio bajo del caballo de un salto saco la pistola de la funda de sus pantalones.

-Mi príncipe- Sonrió pero al ver el rostro del hombre frente a ella sintió miedo apunto la pistola para defenderse.

-Tu… me haz quitado a lo que mas e amado- Apretó el gatillo con su dedo no muy fuerte por mas que quería jalarlo no podía era un maldito cobarde no podía matar a esa mujer, no era lo que Kagome hubiese deseado…-Kagome mi Kagome- Susurro con la voz ronca y cortada.

-Ahora entiendo tu la amas- Arrugo la frente siguió apuntando si el no era suyo no seria de nadie lo había dicho antes prefería verlo muerto sin pensarlo mas le dio un tiro en el pecho.

Inuyasha soltó el arma que aun sujetaba cayo hincado sintiendo la fría bala dentro de las entrañas.

----------------------------------- ---------------------------- ---------------------------

-Inuya…-sujetaba la mano de sango fuertemente, el aire dejo de llegar era hora de irse había cumplido su ultima voluntad despedirse de el hombre que mas había amado en toda su vida jadeo solo por un segundo soltó su mano dejándola caer en la cama lentamente cerro los ojos dando su ultimo aliento.

-¡Kagome!- La movió una y otra vez pero no obtuvo respuesta comenzó a gritar a sollozar Miroku entro sujetándola intentando calmarla.

-Se ha ido sango, se ha ido- La detuvo entre sus brazos sintiendo los golpes en el pecho la desesperación de su amada.

----------------- ----------------- ------------------------------ -------------------------------

La segunda bala acabo con su vida haciéndolo caer al piso…-Kagome- Sus ojos dorados se apagaron en ese instante pero sus labios mostraban una sonrisa.

-no…- Tiro el arma en el piso comenzó a llorar lo había matado todo lo había hecho por el y termino eliminándolo salio corriendo del lugar dejando el cuerpo inerte de su príncipe.

--------------------- ----------------------- ------------------------ ----------------

-El lo sabia- Sonrió mientras observaba los dos sarcófagos descender en el agujero, ese mismo día horas después de que Kagome hubiese muerto habían encontrado el cuerpo de Inuyasha sin vida había muerto junto a Kagome el no quiso soltar su mano quiso irse con ella, no muy lejos la asesina de ambos se había suicidado ahorcándose.

- _Ven, cálmate no llores mas, si cierras los ojos veras que sigo junto a ti-_ Su voz desganada había tarareado esta frase largas horas desde la muerte de Kagome, Se aferro al brazo de Miroku todo había sido planeado nunca tomo sus verdaderas decisiones toda su vida fue un destino que no eligió que no merecía al menos ahora ella podía descansar al lado de Inuyasha.

La tierra los cubrió por completo pasaron varias horas no había nadie en el funeral mas que sesshumaru que al terminar arrojo una rosa blanca para marcharse y no volver sango y miroku se quedaron un tiempo mas sin decir palabra alguna solo escuchando el suave murmullo del viento que como una suplica pareció eterno.

**Hay amores que jamás se pueden realizar pero aun en la muerte sobreviven por siempre… Ella no Eligio su camino ya había sido trazado pero el quiso ser parte de ese desafortunado destino…**

**Fin**


End file.
